


Nico di Angelo visits Hogwarts

by Hpzfgkelptghu666



Series: Solangelo's Adventures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpzfgkelptghu666/pseuds/Hpzfgkelptghu666
Summary: COMPLETED.Nico was just chasing after a few monsters when he accidentally shadow-travelled to Hogwarts. I suck at writing so characters may end up OOC. Good luck reading my terrible story. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Solangelo, Hinny. Rated T just in case. MALE/MALE





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate this story a lot but I won't be editing it cos I have a lot of stuff going on :") I wrote this when I was dumb and stupid and simply, an amateur, so my writing style was the literal definition of cringe. please ignore all future author's notes cos im too lazy to delete them but please dont take any notice of them. thank you

PJO/HP Crossover ._. 'o'

….

"Ah, Professor Hagrid is finally back to teach us Care of Magical Creatures after so long. It was so weird not having him as our professor. I wonder what happened to him though…" Harry thought to himself, an unconscious smile spreading across his face. It was just another day in Hogwarts and Professor Hagrid's long absence had been beginning to worry Harry. But it was no longer a problem for he had finally come back to teach the wizards again.

"Hello there. What are you doing, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry was startled and flinched, thinking that he had been caught spacing out in class. He whipped around, and his initial fear now turned to ease as he realised who had said that.

"Nothing much," Harry shrugged and replied, turning his attention to the lesson. Hermione raised her eyebrows and said nothing. She opened her mouth to speak, but a voice got to it first. Professor Hagrid was speaking.

"Listen up ya kids! I'm gonna call for some threstrals. 'Ose who can see 'em, please—oh goodness! What in Merlin's name are 'ose 'ittle fellas!"

Harry heard a collective gasp as he turned towards the origin of the loud crashes and bangs. A boy no older than fifteen stepped out from a long thick shadow. His pale ghostly olive complexion contrasted greatly with his full black attire-a shredded black t-shirt with a skull on it and skinny black ripped jeans, both of which hung loosely off his pencil thin frame. His arms were littered with cuts of all sizes, from deep long gashes to small shallow slices. His legs were similar to sticks and his ankles were scarred with multiple superficial cuts. He wore black covered converse shoes and a shredded black aviator jacket was tied around his waist. His left hand wielded a black iron sword. His fingers were long and dainty and his face was covered in soot. Despite his thin frame, Harry could see how athletic and fit the boy was with the many undefined muscles that layered him.

He had seen all that in a split second, for in the next second, he saw six three-headed dogs appear from the same portal the boy had come from. Harry turned his attention back to the boy. His deep dark orbs rested in sunken sockets, full of intense concentration. He now wielded a long black sword in his right hand and… black fire in the other? It didn't make sense to Harry. 'How can one summon such weird looking fire without a wand? Wait…how did he even—'

The boy turned to them, speaking in a certain accent Harry assumed to be Italian. "Ushiro ni todomaru!" The boy, seeing that the witches and wizards just gave him confused looks, repeated his message. Again and again. He looked exasperated to the extent that he seemed as though he wanted to kill himself. From the corner of his eye, Harry could spot the shadows thinning and the dogs advancing cautiously.

"Quedarse atras! Stai dietro! Oh gods what do these people speak?" The boy spoke, his high-bridged nose wrinkling. The little scar lining his lower lip dripped with blood.

Harry was in a state of shock and confusion. He looked around the scene in hopes that anyone could understand him. He just needed one person to understand. The boy looked exasperated. Sensing that the boy would soon move on to using barbaric hand gestures to illustrate his point, Harry stepped up and spoke.

"Umm…dude, we speak English," Harry offered and proceeded to make some do-you-understand-me hand gestures. "You understand? Understand?"

The boy was confused and muttered something like ''no shit… wasn't I just in Japan? I must really hone my shadow-travelling skills…" He shook his head, his shaggy black hair covering his eyes. He yelled to the crowd and yelled, his gaunt cheekbones looking more prominent with each word he spoke.

" Stay back people! Let me defeat those filthy peasants." He snarled at the last word, giving Harry the impression that whatever peasants was was not something to be proud of. The boy swore loudly under his breath about how monsters constantly messed up his life.

In Harry's mind, he was sure that the boy could not defeat the dogs. After all, what could a lanky foreign teenager do against six gigantic dogs? However, he was yet to be surprised. The boy closed his eyes.

A droplet of sweat traced its way down his face. Harry looked around and to his surprise, the shadows began elongating and solidified to form a bo-staff made of shadows. He gave a battle cry and lunged at the dog nearest to him with great agility.

He thrust his iron sword into the chest of the unsuspecting creature and it exploded into golden dust. The dogs looked promptly taken aback, but none reacted as exaggratedly as Harry thought they'd have.

Then, the boy slid under the belly of another three-headed dog and sliced it's stomach and dealt a blow to it's hind paw. It growled and attempted to bite off the boy's head with all three heads. Harry sucked in a huge ball of air and feared for the boy's life.

At the last moment, just before the dog bit off his head, the boy thrust his sword into the middle head's mouth and twisted it to secure the dog's fate in the hell. The dog disappeared the same way the previous dog did and showered the boy in a cloud of golden dust. He then clenched his fist and frowned. A chasm opened below the three dogs to his left and the dogs fell into them with a ear-splitting cry.

The boy wiped his sweat with the back of his hand and turned to the last dog. The dog turned a deathly shade of white and whimpered pitifully after seeing what happened to it's comrades. The boy looked at the dog menacingly which gave harry the impression that the boy did not give way to puppy eyes (pun intended). The dog, wisely, fled the scene and attempted to disappear into the forest. The boy smirked and combined his iron and shadow bo-staff to form a lethal-looking weapon. He plunged it into the ground and the earth shook. Ten undead skeleton warriors climbed out of the ground beneath the dog and grabbed it's paws in a deathly grip. Several girls shrieked, some boys flinched while the rest just looked rooted to the spot. The boy sauntered over to the dog while idly swinging his weapon. The boy raised his now unoccupied right hand and summoned the same black fire. He looked at the fire, then at the dog, and lastly, the now shaken crowd. He turned back to the dogs and chuckled mirthlessly. He wiped a last droplet of sweat away from his forehead.

His eyes were steely and cold, his ribcage heaving obviously as he muttered

"Go to Tartarus."

The dog gave it's last sad pitiful whimper before falling to the depths of the hole beneath it. The boy, now that the duel was over, slumped against a nearby tree and panted heavily. His hair fell over his eyes and his bony arms were limp. Harry rushed over to the boy's side and tried to offer his aid. However, as he leaned forward to give the boy support, his hand passed through his now translucent shoulder. Harry drew his hand back in shock as the boy flinched at the attempted contact.

"Don't touch me!" he said in a hoarse voice, probably sounding more curt than he expected, for he continued, his tone softer. "Just give me…a few minutes."

Harry didn't argue. The whole class was in a mess; people were crying, in shock, screaming, whispering and pointing. Even the professor seemed rather shaken by the whole display. Shaking his head, Harry went to Ron and Hermione's side and whispered, "I wonder who he is. he looks and radiates an aura of death."

Ron whispered back with a tremor in his voice, "Could he be a death eater?" Several people within earshot yelped and turned back to their friends whispering louder than ever. The boy, who just so happened to hear what they were saying, chortled at the name and murmured something about eating tacos. It sounded like "who would want to eat Thanatos?" Harry just shook his head and led his friends to a more private area.

Harry looked back at the boy. He was now standing and he looked around. Thinking that nobody was looking at him, he whispered to his shadow bo-staff, "return." That being said, the bo-staff disappeared and the shadows returned to their original positions. The boy turned a sickly pale colour and leaned against the tree. However, as he was still translucent, he passed right through the tree and fell to the ground. Several witnesses screamed in terror while a few others fainted in fright. The boy stiffly motioned for Harry to come over. To be quite honest, he was reluctant, but he had made the action so obvious it was for him and he couldn't pretend he hadn't seen it. Wringing his hands, Harry walked over hesitantly.

The boy muttered to him, "Could you bring over some of the ghosts in the area? They can help me."

Harry, upon hearing the odd request, nodded mutely, and ran to get Bloody Baron, Fat Friar, and Nearly Headless Nick. In the haste and confusion, Harry forgot how to go there, but his legs took over, and he sped. On his way there, the little curious spark in him ignited and a flurry of questions filled his mind. 'How did he appear? He didn't even have a wand! Wandless and non-verbal magic? Nobody in fifth year has learnt that yet and he doesn't look older than us…'

The questions continued flooding his mind and yet none of the questions were answered. He shook his head as he reached the ghosts. They were gathered in a circle, playing something that looked suspiciously like wizard chess. Upon hearing footsteps, Fat Friar hastily covered all traces of their game and turned to look sheepishly at Harry, who raised an eyebrow.

"Bloody Baron, Nearly Headless Nick and Fat Friar, um… there's a boy outside who asked for your assistance who has this weird deathly aura…" he began between breaths. The ghosts stopped him mid sentence and muttered among themselves, seemingly forgetting their game.

"…Lord?…doing here…"

"…send us back…"

"…reap souls…"

"…field…punishment?…"

At this point, Bloody Baron held up his hand in a 'stop' position and interjected,

"That's enough, thank you. Now, could you bring us to him?" Harry nodded and motioned for them to follow him. They did so quickly, abandoning their game to see what kind of sorcery this was.

When they reached the forest, the ghosts gave a yelp when they saw the boy. The boy rolled his eyes and the ghosts hesitantly floated over to him. the conscious students observed this quizzically and whispered unwittingly among themselves. Despite the chaos, the crowd did not disperse.

"My…my Lord… you asked for our assistance?" Bloody Baron stuttered before hurriedly kneeling down on their ghostly knees and bowing towards him. The rest of the ghosts followed suit and kept their heads down. The pressed his lips together in annoyance and muttered under his breath something about not getting over their past lives and about stupid titles.

He raised his translucent hand in a handshake position and Nearly Headless Nick wiped his hands on what was made of his body furiously then extended his hand to pull the boy back up. Just as Harry was about to tell the ghost that his hand would pass right through him, the ghost supported him and when they were done, they quickly drew their hands back. Harry was awed. How had the ghosts managed to do that? Perhaps...this boy was a ghost too? No. he had been perfectly fine before and acted as though this had happened often, which now that Harry thought about it, was rather concerning.

The boy looked expectantly at Harry and raised his eyebrow. Harry was confused. What did this boy want? His life? Nico sighed and rolled his eyes, symbolising tht that had totally not what he expected. Harry, realising what the boy was waiting for, introduced himself, despite being slightly amused that the new boy did not recognise him. He was quite glad about that, just concerned for the boy. Usually, those who didn't know him had either been living under a rock or was locked up in a prison of some sort, hence preventing him from this inevitable knowledge. The boy smirked and extended his solidified hand.

"You're Harry?" Harry nodded hesitantly. Harry returned the handshake and was startled by how cold the boy's hand was. It was as cold as ice. The boy gave a small crooked smile and chuckled.

"My name's Nico. Nico di Angelo."  
_

Edited. Please review to give me some pointers. Thank you


	2. Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

…...

Nico clung to his aviator jacket and desperately tried to pull it down to cover his scarred arms. Then, he gave the ghosts who assisted him a curt nod and told them that hades would hear of their help.

"Spirits, my father will hear of this good deed. You shall be rewarded. Do not fear, for i will not send you to the underworld just yet." The ghosts nodded gratefully and rushed off to their respective houses. Harry gave him a confused look which he ignored. Nico spared harry a glance.

Harry had emerald-green eyes and tufts of black hair sticking out at all angles. He looked scarily similar to Percy. Nico shrugged off the thought; he had gotten over Percy and was now dating a certain son of Apollo, who he would not admit was Will.

"The dining hall's this way." harry pointed to a place towards north. Nico suppressed a gasp that threatened to spill. The dining hall was a work of art, gorgeous and downright exquisite. The hall had a high ceiling and was the same weather as outside the school. Little pieces of gold paper were dancing on the passing wind and the lights gave off a warm and cosy atmosphere. Placed in neat horizontal rows were four long benches and tables, each seating about a hundred students. The place was decorated with many rare gems and diamonds, all of which nico could recognise being the son of the lord of riches.

All the students turned their heads in nico and harry's direction. Several girls sighed dreamily at nico's physique while some fanned themselves furiously. A few rested their chins on their hands and fluttered their eyelashes seductively. Nico looked at them with confusion and disgust. The homosexuality in him could not find a possible reason for a girl to find him hot. Nico's type of 'hot' for a boy was someone who looked cute and looked like...Will. Nico turned red at the thought.

"Did i just think that?" he muttered incredulously.

"Think what?" Harry asked. Nico turned redder and blushed. "Uh...nothing?" he answered, then changed the subject swiftly.

"What are we doing here?"

"You're going to be sorted into one of the four houses-Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Gryffindor is for the brave and courageous, Slytherin for the cunning, Ravenclaw for the intelligent and Hufflepuff for the loyal." nico nodded, letting the information sink in slowly.

"Oh and the thing sorting you would be a talking hat. Not the talk-out-loud kinda conversation but like the im-in-your-head kind, you understand?" nico acknowledged that with a slight nod again. Although it was not every day that he met a thought-reading hat, he had met much weirder stuff before. He decided that being surprised about this was just silly after meeting some dragon that is able to self-combust and has an owner that constantly sets himself on fire. Yep, a talking hat was...normal.

A voice interrupted his train of thoughts. "It seems like we have a new student here. What is your name?" nico stood up straighter, causing some fourth years to giggle femininely. "Nico di Angelo, professor."

"Where are you from, wizard?" nico pondered over this for a moment. Was he from camp half-blood, Long Island...camp jupiter, new rome or Italy or maybe Kyoto? Did he belong to any of them? He guessed not...but what else could he say? "Professor, are you asking where i came from when i arrived or where im born or where i usually am?"

Professor Trelawney, whose voice had interrupted his thoughts, frowned. "Does it make a difference young man?" nico sighed. "Im not young professor and yes it makes a huge difference. I came from kyoto when i arrived, im born in Italy and i am usually either at new rome or long island." Professor Trelawney's frown deepened an inch.

"Do you mean to say that you are old? Please do show your elders some respect boy." The professor snarled at the last word and spat it out as if it was some expired candy. "Yes indeed i am old and i am most possibly older than you. I am going to be 85 at the end of the year so if anything, i am your elder." Professor Trelawney scowled but did not retort. The boy seemed truthful enough and he could not find any rational reason for him to lie unless had lost his marbles and gone bonkers...which did not seem likely at all.

Nico sighed and walked up to where the sorting hat was and put it on, knowing that he was expected to. He kept his eyes open and studied everyone around him. At the Slytherin table, he saw the notorious Draco Malfoy. He had a head of light blond-ish hair and he was relatively pale, though nowhere as near as Nico. Nico was, safe to say, in a league of his own when it came down to skin tone.

"Well hello there." nico frowned slightly and put up his mental barriers.

"What do you want?"

"I want to see your true personality and i need to go through your memories to know it."

"Well, do what you want. Just know that some memories are out-of-bounds so you will not be able to access them."

"Are you sure you can do that? It requires a high level of skill in the field of occlumency and great knowledge in the field of legilimency. From what i can tell though, you are not a wizard."

Nico acknowledged the unspoken question. "Yes, i am not a wizard and i did not know about this world before coming here. I am a demigod, son of Hades, Ruler of the underworld, Lord of wealth and riches, skeletons stuff bla bla bla…"

"Right… for your information, no one at Hogwarts know of demigods' existence and it would be best not to go around telling others about your true identity. Nobody knows, not even professor dumbledore, the headmaster...whatever. Now show me your memories, young demigod, and this will be over in a few seconds maximum."

"Why does everybody say im young?! Im going to be 85 soon for hades sake."

"Whatever. I dont really care. I can find out that for myself if you put down your mental barriers so do it."

Nico smirked at the irritated voice. "Make me."

"My pleasure." it was a mistake. The sorting hat tried and tried again in vain. Nico had gone through so much that this 'high skill in the field of occlumency' whatnot shit was nothing hard at all.

The hat huffed. "It seems i have underestimated you and your level of skill, nico."

Nico was indifferent. "Yea you have."

"So could you just PLEASE put down your mental barriers?"

Nico studied his fingers as though they were extremely interesting. "Same line, hat: make me."

"Dont be stubborn. Look around you, everyone is waiting for you to be done so that they can leave." Nico looked around where people were staring at him, some had zoned out, some were looking towards him intently. He became self conscious and tugged for the second time at his jacket sleeves. "Correct me if im wrong but im pretty sure majority are just checking me out."

The hat let out an exasperated sigh. "Sure, whatever. What is it that you cant show me though? It's not like i can or will reveal anything to anyone. Im a hat."

There was silence between the two for a few seconds. "I dont think you can take it. In all your years of sorting, i can bet a thousand drachmas that you have NEVER encountered memories like mine."

"You sure? I mean, harry has some pretty weird memories too you know-"

"Yes i am sure."

"Show me and i'll prove you wrong."

Nico smirks. "You can't." nico took a deep breath and closed his eyes for the first time since the sorting started. He concentrated and slowly, layer by layer, his mental barriers fell apart. Memories of percy and eros were up first.

'Tell them the true reason why you're here!'

'I...i like percy.'

Next up was bianca.

'You must listen to me. Holding a grudge is dangerous for a child of Hades. It is our fatal flaw.'

'You promised you would protect her!'

'We've got no one but each other.'

His eyes were shut but if one looked closely enough, they could see tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Nico exhaled heavily, and pushed his shoulders back.

Next up, the two wars.

'Begone.'

'You should have died for your crimes.'

'My son here has convinced me that perhaps i should prioritize my list of enemies'

Then finally, the burden-tartarus.

Nico resisted the urge to scream. Tartarus was something he had never quite gotten over, and the memories of his time there never failed to send chills down his spine.

The shadows in the room flickered and the temperature dropped noticeably. The sorting hat was silent.

"What did i tell you?" Nico thought. The hat seemed to be mulling over something. Nico buried his head in his hands with a shake of his head. He really needed to change his snarky attitude.

"Gryffindor." The hat mumbled. "Yes that should be right."

Nico looked around. People were gaping openly at him and despite the incident, some girls were still blatantly trying to get his attention. He made his way towards the gryffindor table and immediately, everyone gave him a wide berth. Nico facepalmed internally.

Had there been no better time to break down in private rather than in front of a whole school? He sighed and stared at the full plate in front of him. He knew he could not finish it at all. He scraped off most of the food of the food off his plate and muttered a prayer to his father. He picked a little at his food, and swished it around.

'Don't play with your food', he told himself. Then, he stood up and proclaimed that he was done with his meal. The whole school just gave him an incredulous look and he excused himself from the situation.  
_

That night, after everyone had returned to their dormitories to retire for the night, nico still lay awake. He was mulling over the day's events when he remembered something. Getting up from his bed, he took his torchlight and made his way to the washroom.

Nico turned on the hose and a fountain of water escaped the tip. He then switched on the torchlight and positioned the hose such that a rainbow was formed. Nico sighed and shadow-travelled a drachma from his backpack, which he had summoned from camp half-blood to his bed before, and tossed it into the self-made rainbow with yet another sigh.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Will Solace, camp half-blood."


	3. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey Will." will turned around and his jaw dropped.

"Where've you been?! Everyone's looking for you, including Tyson! Looking for your scent you know…"

Nico raised an amused eyebrow. "I know that. My scent though...why scent?"

"Ugh...it's so exasperating to talk to you sometimes. Yes he's trying to find your scent. WHERE IN HADES NAME ARE YOU?!"

"Eh...somewhere called Hogwarts? I doubt you can find it though...it's some school for witches and wizards to learn magic and whatnot."

"And you didnt think to IM me?" Will looked genuinely hurt and for a split second, nico felt remorseful for not contacting him earlier. Emphasis on 'a split second'.

"I did. Why else would i be here?" Will just responded with an extremely adorable pout. (so says nico)

"Sunshine…"

"Don't you 'Sunshine' me nico. I was worried sick and Apollo's children don't even FALL sick. It's time you explained yourself."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I was about to when you interrupted me with that shit of yours. ANYWAY, my dad decided to shadow-travel me to Kyoto for breakfast then some 3-headed dogs decided to roam around the area and i couldnt just let them do that when there was a freaking McDonalds right in front of them, could i?" nico gave his best puppy eyes look, which was, contrary to popular belief, really effective most of the time. Most of the time.

"YOU MEAN YOU FREAKING SHADOW-TRAVELLED OUT OF THERE TO SAVE SOME NOT-ABOUT-TO-BE-WRECKED MCDONALDS? Dude, you faded, didnt you?" nico squirmed uncomfortably under the sudden attention.

"Only after the battle...and i was fine after that!" he protested weakly.

"Sure...totally. You didnt eat either did you?" nico looked down and didnt answer. It was pointless anyway.

"Did you...cut?" nico's head shot up at Will's accusing glare. "No i did not! Not yet at least…"

Before Will could reply, stumbling footsteps could be heard. "Who are you talking?" harry's muffled voice was heard.

"Nobody!" nico yelled hurriedly. He turned back to Will. "That's one of my dorm mates. I'd better go now...just know i'm safe alright? Also, remember that my father wanted to meet you on the following day, 'kay?"

Will huffed. "Fine. Ti amo nico."

Nico grinned back cheekily. "Ti amo troppo idiota."

"Hey-" before Will could protest, nico waved away the shimmering image.

"What are you doing outside Harry?"

Harry peered in and frowned. "What were you doing?"

"Talking to myself?" nico replied hesitantly. He tugged at his jacket sleeves again. Harry noticed this and asked if it was too short. He reached out to his arms and was about to help him make it longer when nico flinched back. He proceeded to hide his hands behind his back then shook his head.

Nico stepped past Harry and trudged back grimly to his bed. He switched off the torchlight but forgot about the hose.

"What were you doing with the hose?" harry asked with the hose in his left hand.

"I...none of you business harry." nico answered nonchalantly. "Why dont you just mind your own business and stop poking that head of yours into matters that dont concern you?"

Harry shrugged but otherwise, did not reply. "Just go to sleep harry and dont bother 'bout me."

"Sure. Goodnight then." harry waited for a reply, but got nothing.

He sighed and flopped onto his bed. It was just moments before sleep claimed him again. Unknown to harry, after he had fallen asleep, nico sat on his bed and prayed to his father for school supplies, robes and wand included. It seemed Hades was in a god mood for in the next instant, a bandwagon full of stuff appeared in front of him.

Nico grinned and thanked his dad. On top of the school supplies, his father had also supplied him with a bag for of wizarding currency. The bag magically replenished itself after every use so nico did not have to worry about his allowance. Nico stared at the supplies gratefully. He was finally going to go to a school like an almost normal boy, leading almost the life he always wished for, excluding the fact that it was a magical school and that his 'significant annoyance' was not there. Other than those two factors, this life was perfect, almost to good to be true. Almost.

With that thought, nico lay on his bed and opened a book. With a frown, he opened one of the books and began reading  
_

The next day, nico sat up at the crack of dawn. This was normal since the second war, where his reflexes worked overtime to protect him. He sighed and went to the washroom to get changed. It was extremely irritating that Hogwarts required students to wear robes as their uniform and nico was most certainly NOT going to wear that filthy thing. Instead, he wore his usual attire-black pants, black shirt and, for a change, a black sweater on top. He walked over to harry's bed and sighed. He had messed up a possible friendship all because of a stupid IM. he hardened his dark eyes and went to pack his bag. In it, he stuffed a book on transfiguration, potions, defence against the dark arts (which nico found rather absurd considering that he was the dark arts), a quill and a wand. The wand felt odd in his hand. It was long and thin, unlike his stygian iron scythe. He sighed nostalgically. He had hidden his sword in his bag too as he suspected hogwarts would not be too pleased to have a new student with some sword. Trudging to the corner of the room, he closed his eyes as the shadows engulfed him.  
_

Harry woke up. He felt a wisp of deathly aura around him and turned as he caught the last glimpse of Nico before he disappeared. He rubbed his eyes and strode over to the washroom to dress in his robes. After which, he went to ron's bedside and shook him awake.

"What's up harry?" ron yawned sleepily and shook his head. Now that he was not sleeping, he could feel the thickness of shadows around him. He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Is it just me or are the shadows actually...lightening?" harry shrugged and squinted at the shadows. Slowly but surely, the shadows were a shade lighter than before. Harry then nodded mutely. Ron looked around and found nico's bed already made. He looked questioningly at harry and harry nodded again.

"Yea he just left when i awoke." ron sat up and stretched. "Well, i guess we better get going then." ron got up and made his way to the washroom.

When harry and ron appeared at the gryffindor table, there was no one sitting next to him other than his persistent female fans. Nico looked pressured and picked at his food, only eating an occasional crumb that just-so-happened to fall on his lap. The girls batted their eyelashes and one boldly wrapped an arm around his waist but quickly drew back. Nico was surprised but his mouth twitched into what seemed almost like a smile. When the girl touched him, he had lowered his body temperature a few degrees, causing the girl to flinch when she touched him. Seeing harry and ron arrive,, he looked visibly less tense and relieved. The duo cleared their throat and nico's admirers huffed and left. The two then sat down and hermione slinked over to the seat in front of nico.

"Arent you going to eat anything?" ron looked at his plate and asked. Nico shook his head vehemently. "I cant finish so much...this is around the amount of food i eat per month!" ron gave harry a strange look on his face but harry didnt reply. What could he say to that? 'I do that too'? 'Yea i know but i dont care'? Both were lies and harry was one to know that lies, or 'lies', usually landed him in a pretty shitty situation so...he kept his mouth shut. He watched silently as nico pushed his plate to ron and left the table for the toilet.

"Dude, dont you think there's something odd about nico? The way he doesnt eat, his unhealthy obsession with the colour black? The way he radiates this death aura, his abilities, his...memories? You remember the way the hat screamed when it searched through his memories?" harry frowned. He had just been thinking the same thing. There was something definitely off with nico and he was determined to find out what that was.  
_

Nico made his way to the classroom. It was dark and eerie-his kind of place. He made his way to a seat at the far end of the room and slumped into his chair, hiding in the shadows. He pulled the back of his sweater over his eyes and let his bag drop to the floor. Sparing the bag a glance, he watched as it slowly collapsed and he crossed his arms. Not long after, students of hogwarts began to stream in. All chatter ceased as the students looked warily at the new boy. Nico studied them cynically.

A boy walked in with his hands in his pockets and his eyes down. He had a head of shaggy dark brown hair that barely reached his eyebrows. His cheeks were puffy and his eyes were a dark colour. Next, a boy with light yellow hair walked in. Nico immediately recognised him as Draco Malfoy, the well-known, infamous, notorious bully. Nico snorted. This malfoy, to him, looked nothing more than a pale shrimp that decided that hair was some sort of thing that looked good when dyed yellow. Draco was nothing compared to the Earth mother; it would be easy to take him down. Nico turned his gaze to the trio that walked in-it was harry and his friends. Hermione had a lovely shade of blonde hair that perfectly complimented her almond brown eyes. He decided that if he was straight, hermione was definitely somebody he would go for, but he wasnt so...he wouldnt. Next to her was ron. Ron had this orange-ish blonde shade of hair and he had a permanent grin plastered on his face. He was tall for his age, which nico did not appreciate. He was already fifteen but people constantly mistook him for Will's twelve-year-old brother, which was, safe to say, annoying. Finally, there was harry. He was a splitting image of percy. Immediately after he thought that, he gagged. Was he the only person he could use to compare harry with? He shook his head-he had gotten over him already!

Suddenly, the class quietened and nico looked towards the door. There was a lady with a witch hat firmly planted on her head. Her mouth was set in a grim line and her eyes were huge. She looked at nico, then at a list in her hand. It seemed she couldnt find him in the records. Nico stood up and introduced himself as the new student. Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape and nodded.

"Good morning, class." her greeting was met with a few mutters of greeting back and some blank stares back. Nico reluctantly mumbled a soft greeting and the professor motioned for them to sit down.

"Class, today, we will be learning about…" nico pretty much zoned out after that. She was talking about some shit he didnt understand and didnt intend to understand. He fiddled with the quill in his hand and stared at the fog forming on the window. It was beautiful. He turned to the boy with the shaggy hair. He, too, didnt seem to be listening. He was looking down at his hands whispering to something nico couldnt quite see. He sat straighter in an attempt to see when he stopped in his tracks.

"It seems that nico has offered to read to us the chapter," nico turned to the professor and frowned. What chapter? What lesson was it anyway? He guessed transfiguration and took out the text. He squinted at the letters in the book. It was all illegible to him. The professor looked quizzically at him. Draco sneered.

"Cant you read? Or are you just too dumb to know what the professor means?" professor mcgonagall frowned but did not reply. Nico had on an innocent and calm expression, but on the inside, his blood was boiling.

"Well, actually yes i cant read because im dyslexic. I originally thought that i couldnt understand the reasons for your actions and why you said what you said, then it hit me." the class was so silent one could hear a pin drop. "What you did was simply beneath me." Draco turned red and clenched his fists. He reached for his wand and pointed it at nico's head.

"Say that again and you will have a taste of my wand." draco threatened him but nico was unfazed.

"Im sorry to disappoint you draco but im afraid i dont really want to be here either. I'd love for you kill me then i can go live with my mother.." nico was expressionless. "But im afraid my father wont approve..." the class looked on at the scene incredulously. Even professor mcgonagall wasnt interrupting this argument. It seemed that she, too, was sick and tired of Draco's antics.

Draco gaped at nico but quickly masked his surprise. "Who cares what your father thinks punk? I do what i want here and nobody can stop me." draco jabbed his wand into nico's chest. "Especially not you."

Nico looked at his fingernails and began cleaning them idly. The shadows around him thickened and the lights flickered. The ground trembled and split open, revealing a chasm. "It seems you dont know who my father is then." draco looked horrified by the scene and was rooted to the spot. Beads of sweat trickled down his temples and his legs shook with fright. Some girls shrieked with terror while the rest peered with amazement. Harry looked at the shadows and smiled-he knew nico was the cause of this. "Do you have anything to say draco?" draco's eyes screamed the unspoken apology nico was looking for and the atmosphere returned to normal.

"I thought so too. Anyway, professor, as i was saying, i have dyslexia and my mind is hardwired for greek, though i dont mind italian too. I suppose you have some spell you can cast on my text so i can read it?"

the professor nodded wordlessly. In her mind, she was startled by the abilities of this supposedly-not-young wizard. It was hard to master umbrakinesis at such a young age and yet nico performed it as though it was his second nature. In addition, throughout the incident, the professor did not see any object in his hand that looked like a wand. Wandless magic was a complex skill for one to learn and nico had perfected it with ease. Clearing her throat, she waved her wand and in an instant, nico's text was in greek.

Nico nodded appreciatively and proceeded to read the text, completely ignoring the whispers from his classmates. When he sat down, he felt a sudden tug from harry flood over him. It wasnt physically though, more like, his soul was calling out to him. His soul seemed tired and split and for a second, nico wondered why. It was odd though. The soul seemed alive and full of zeal but yet tired and split. Then a weird realisation came over him-it wasnt split...a split soul felt different.

That was when nico made the connection.

Harry had two souls inside him-one was his own, full and alive, no doubt about it. It was the other soul that was tired and split. There was something off about it. Nobody he knew had two souls inside them who was living. He hadnt even known it was possible.

Now he knew.


	4. Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha. no summary. just read. and comment

Nico 's thoughts ran at a thousand miles per hour. Why did harry have two freaking souls in him? Who did the other split soul belong to? With a determined look set on his face, he strode up to harry and pulled him aside. Hermione and ron frowned but harry assured them that it was probably nothing. Sure, it was totally nothing.

"Harry, whose souls are you hosting?" harry was taken aback. How did nico know about that? He hadnt even been at hogwarts for a long time and he most certainly did NOT go around telling people he had two souls in him. So how was nico so sure about the two souls in him?

"My own…" harry developed a sudden interest in his shoes. "The other one, the split one harry. You know what im talking about." nico persisted. Harry was surprised. Nico had never been so upfront about anything and to persist was just not nico's style.

"...and lord voldemort's?" nico raised his eyebrows. "'Flight of death'? Seriously? No, i mean his birth name."

"Tom riddle, tom marvolo riddle. How do you know all this?" harry demanded. This split soul thing was personal to him and he did not appreciate someone he didnt know well suddenly ask him about it. Nico had a forlorn look in his eyes and if harry looked closely enough, he could see a glint of pain in them too.

"Ignorance is bliss harry...what you dont know cant hurt you. I wish i knew that before." nico said the last part barely audibly. Harry didnt care though. "What do you mean ignorance is bliss? How can i be at peace not knowing something?" nico shook his head resignedly. "I speak from experience, something you will never have to go through. Meet me at the astrology tower at midnight sharp. Dont be late."

With that, nico shadow-travelled to the next class.  
_

Harry mulled over nico's words. He knew from the argument between draco and him that his sister and mother were not alive anymore. So apparently his father was alive but that didnt clear things up at all. Perhaps 'experience' was his mother and sister dying? So...ignorance as in he didnt know they died? That didnt make sense. And why meet him at the astrology tower? That was all just messed up. He decided to think about it later and made his way to the next lesson before he got scolded. Again.

Severus snape narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean you cant read? Its something basic." nico shrugged and put his finger to his head.

"My brain…" he jabbed at his head for the millionth time. "Does not like to work like yours does." professor snape raised an unimpressed eyebrow at nico's explanation. Nico was exasperated. "I have dyslexia and adhd, okay?" professor snape nodded, satisfied with the answer he got at last. He eyed nico cynically and sniffed arrogantly.

"Well i suppose i have to help some filthy gryffindor cure his dyslexia." nico rolled his eyes and smirked. "Appreciate the generosity sir but im sure i can do it myself." professor snape snorted but nico was undeterred. With a sweeping movement of his wand, the words on the text immediately changed to ancient greek. Professor snape's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in surprise. He, however, quickly masked his surprise with a controlled frown and asked nico,

'Did your friends at your old magic school teach you this?" behind that statement, the professor was focusing on entering the boy's mind using legilimency. Nico shrugged and shook his head. He felt a light swish in his mind and immediately set his mental barriers in place.

"No…" he began slowly. "Im...self-taught." he felt a more forceful tug at his mind and he gritted his teeth. This professor was really testing his patience, one of the few things he did not have much to begin with. "And i can assure you i am speaking the truth." it was true. During the last two nights he had spent in hogwarts, he stayed up to go through the few books his father had gotten him. Then, he hid in the washroom to practice any practical work. However, the particular spell he had just cast on his textbook was only just learnt after seeing professor mcgonagall perform it. Professor snape, having been caught in the act of using legilimency red-handed, turned purple and scowled.

"Yes indeed…" then, professor snape felt a swishing sound in his mind and before he understood what was happening, an image of lily petunia evans flashed in his mind. He stumbled back in horror and pointed an accusing finger at nico. He drew his wand with the other hand and cast on him a stunning spell. Nico, with his quick reflexes, formed a wall of solid shadows, easily deflecting the spell.

"Why did you do that?" professor snape asked in a low and dangerous voice, the wand still directed at him.

"Same reason you did, i guess." nico shrugged and smirked. "Unfortunately for you, you didnt get what you want." he grinned when he saw professor go red in the face. His blood boiled with anger but yet he was amazed at the boy's level of skill. Giving nico one long last glare, he turned back to the class and began his lesson.

"Today, we will be learning about this potion. Can anybody tell me what this potion is made of without touching, feeling or smelling it?" he snorted when he saw nobody raise their hands. He was just about to explain the contents when he heard someone mutter,

"Meteoric iron, mithril, vibranium, 5-carat pure diamond and tinted silver." severus snape whipped around. He scowled when he saw who the voice came from; the thick-skinned nico di angelo. He already loathed the boy, despite him meeting him for the first time. He already disliked all gryffindors but the fact that he dared to talk back to him was simply overbearing. But yet, he was curious. Could the boy really be right? Had he heard correctly? Nobody in his years at hogwarts had ever been able to answer him correctly without doing any of the above conditions he had stated.

"Say that again." nico was expressionless, but if one looked closely enough, they could see a wry smile tugging at his lips. "With pleasure professor. Meteoric iron, mithril, vibranium, 5-carat pure diamond and tinted silver." this time, he spoke more clearly with a louder tone. The confidence in his tone was one that had never been seen before. This assurance was not something nico usually exhibited. Professor snape, meanwhile, was awestruck.

"Thats...correct." he said with disbelief. The class gasped audibly and he heard a few...

"I knew he was perfect!"

"Oh my god, he's so my type!"

"Such a cute guy…"

Nico turned green and buried his head in his book. All this fangirling was driving him crazy. He was sure that even though tartarus kept him sane, this would not. However, he was not ready to come out to hogwarts and screw up his current home. He took a deep breath and asked the professor to carry on. The professor rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his greasy shoulder-length hair. Nico gagged. The sight was truly nauseating. The potions master then went on to explain about the potion's formula while nico zoned out. The professor kept an eye on the boy. He was...interesting to say the least. Something between an interesting artefact and a dangerous beast. This boy had somehow wormed his way through professor snape's mental maze barriers and uncovered his darkest memories, all the while keeping his barriers up too. And as he, too, was well-versed in the dark arts, he was greatly amazed by the young man's control with umbrakinesis. This worried him much too. What if he became the next voldemort? What if he grew up to be a dark wizard? It was definitely undesirable.

Professor snape was still deeply troubled when the bell rang for the next class. Making a decision he was sure to regret later, he pulled nico aside for a private talk. However, he quickly let go of the boy's arm. The ice cold arm had given him a sudden shock. Nico flinched and gave severus snape a death glare. The professor shuddered and turned away immediately.

"What do you want professor?" nico's voice was steely and hard. The professor gulped. Despite his advantage with height, nico had a way to intimidate him-his death glare, his tone, his behaviour...it was creeping the professor out.

"I just wanted to tell you not to become a dark wizard in the future and…" nico raised his eyebrow at that. Like how long could he actually survive being both a demigod and a son of hades? It was likely impossible. He snorted.

"And?"

"And...that you are really skilled. I never thought i would say this to a gryffindor but most people who are as skilled as you are older than you and for you to exhibit such high level of umbrakinesis at such a young age is...worrisome." nico nodded to show his understanding.

"Thank you for your concern but im pretty sure i wont live long enough to see whether or not i become a dark wizard." nico paused and continued just as professor snape was about to use legilimency. "And dont even try using legilimency on me sir, because you will never get through to what you want. Never." professor snape was aghast. He had been exposed two times in a day and it was humiliating. He nodded and walked away, his thoughts never leaving him.

Professor umbridge had already started her lesson when nico arrived. He knocked on the front of the door and peered into the classroom. It was extremely quiet and many pairs of eyes bore into his. He didnt back down; he was one for stares. Sending a tremor of darkness through the whole classroom, he glared at each and every of the students, causing them to flinch and recoil in fright. Professor umbridge raised an eyebrow and frowned at nico.

"May i ask, young boy, why you are late for class?" nico was about to open his mouth to explain when the professor cut him off.

"Detention for you." she announced with a pleased smile on her face. Expecting him to silently accept the unfounded punishment, she turned back to the class.

"No." she spun around.

"What did you say, wizard?" she snarled at the last word and spat it out distastefully.

"I said no." nico said. "I have a valid reason to be late."

"And what would that be, half-blood?" nico froze at the last word. Had professor umbridge realised his true demigod identity? No, it couldnt be...wait! Half-blood in the wizarding realm meant that he was the son of a wizard and a muggle. He sighed with relief.

"Professor snape wanted to warn me against something after class." those who knew how hard-hearted professor snape was (obviously everyone), gasped loudly. The snape warning a new boy against something? That was new.

Professor umbridge snorted. "Sure but everyone knows you can apparate within hogwarts. Had you really been intending to come to class on time, you would have apparated here immediately after your 'talk'."

"But im not supposed to be apparating. In fact, im not supposed to be even capable of apparating within hogwarts. Shouldnt fixing that be your priority instead of punishing me over something completely stupid? If you have the time to detain me rather than look into this matter, it just goes to show your priorities, high inquisitor."

The high inquisitor went purple in the face. "You know nothing! You have no right to interfere with my decisions and like you said. I am the high inquisitor and i have the rights to do what i want. So i have the right to detain you, whether you like it or not."

Nico was enjoying the sight of the pink lady finally having a slight wardrobe change-a purple face. It amused him much, but was determined not to show it. "I'm sorry, professor, if i have in any way offended you, but im afraid one is allowed to voice the ir opinions and i did just that." he paused, knowing that he was treading on dangerous ground, but pushed on when no one objected. "Unless you find some truth in my words, your reaction would not have been so great. And, as a side note, i know more than you think, seen more than you've seen, and i am more than you are. You look into my eyes and i will take you on an unforgettable experience. Perhaps then you would have an idea who you are dealing with. It's like they say: 'despise the enemy strategically, but take him seriously tactically.' Quoted by mao zedong." he put a finger to his chin, deep in thought.

"Why should i do as you say? You have no authority over me."

Nico looked at the professor cheekily. "So you're a coward? You dare not even look into a child's eyes…"

The high inquisitor had on a haughty look. "Say that again!? It's jut looking into a child's eyes, not something i cant do!"

Nico shook his head. "No...it's not just looking into my eyes...many people who go through what you're about to go through alive and those who survive become insane...with the exception of me and...someone else."

Professor umbridge got the jitters and trembled slightly. Nobody had spoken to her with such confidence that the son of hades possessed. Masking the nervousness, she stated, "Bring it on half-blood."

"Stare into my eyes and tell me what you see." she peered into his eyes. "That's noth-AHHH!" she gasped. The class was silent by this point of time. They were all now staring intently at the hysterical high inquisitor whose tears streamed down her pallid face. She shrieked repeatedly and all of a sudden, she stopped in mid-scream. She was motionless as she collapsed onto the floor.

Nico shut his eyes so that the professor could have a break from the roller-coaster experience. He whispered in a steely voice,

"You were wrong, high inquisitor. Looking into my eyes is no easy feat without becoming insane. My eyes are tainted with the souls of the innocent, those who shed blood for nothing but the pleasure of the killers. You are deemed guilty, professor, by the son of the lord. I am not the son of lord voldemort, i can assure you that though. I will not give you the sweet release to hell, no matter how much the souls yearn for it. They didnt deserve death, but you...you deserve it. Mark my words, umbridge, i will make you suffer as you made your students suffer, you will carry their burden and you will be at the mercy of those you have wronged. You will wish that i had sent you to the underworld at this point of time, and trust me, i want to too. But my father wont be pleased to meet you. Otherwise, you'd be down there already."

Nico chuckled mirthlessly as he shadow-travelled away. While he was fading, he muttered:

"I await your suffering."  
_

Harry stared at the blank space where nico was just at and frowned. Scaring the carp out of the shittiest professor on the first day of school? Harry had to give it to him. He wondered what to think of the new boy. Sure, he was creepy and all, but he was strong too. He had been through so much; the loss of TWO loved ones and something much more that harry just couldnt put a finger on. He could tell from the way he spoke that experience was something he had much of. But he was quite pitiful too. Even the strong needed someone to care about him. He then looked at the high inquisitor who was sprawled on the floor in an unsightly way. He sighed and ran for the nearest professor in the vicinity. Perhaps they could help her.

Nico shadow-travelled to his dorm. He was in a state of panic. He checked the time. It was only three in the afternoon. His thoughts raced through his mind. How could he do this to the professor? Hadnt he learnt from bryce lawrence? At least he knew him to some extent...but umbridge? He barely knew her for a few minutes? What had he done? He reached for the knife in his pocket and stumbled over to his bed. He brought his knife to his forearm and sliced monotonously. He knew that this was only a temporary remedy for his stress-output but he could not bear to see umbridge scarred for life and himself getting away for it. No. he had to pay for it. He sliced...and sliced...1 to 100, 100 to 200…

There was a knock on the door and nico fumbled for his quilt. Pressing it against his bloody arm, he asked the person to come in. it was dean and seamus, his dormmates. Watching them make their way to their beds, nico sighed and trudged back to his own. Soon, the soft sounds of snores were heard and nico returned to his ritual. Slice, slice, slice. The sweet feeling of pain momentarily distracted him from his guilt and for that, he was glad.

At last, satisfied with his bloody and sliced hand that looked as though it had gone through a grinder, nico let go of the knife, glancing at it only when it hit the ground. He inspected the area around him.

The floor was traced with droplets of blood and his knife was coated with dried red crusts. The bed was stained with a pool of blood and nico's jacket's sleeves were soaked. He stood up, and immediately regretted his decision. Due to too much blood loss, he felt faint and dizzy. The room spun in circles and he reached for something as support. He fell forward head first onto the ground, with nobody noticing him.

Nobody at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and ron looked at their watches impatiently. It was already 1 o'clock in the morning and nico had still not yet arrived. However, as the minutes passed, the impatience turned to worry. Where was nico? He didnt seem like those who would be late for meetings…

An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. He turned to Ron

"Ron, i think something has happened to nico." giving him an affirming nod, ron and harry raced to the dormitory and found nico on the floor.

He was paler than usual (which told a lot) and his knife was by his side. Ignoring the knife thinking that it had just fallen out of nico's pocket (which did not seem unlikely at the time), he and ron heaved nico onto the bed. They stared at each other in surprise as they carried him; he was nothing more than the weight of a feather! Nico squirmed uncomfortably at the contact and scrambled out of their arms. The last time somebody had carried him, it was Will when nico first agreed to be his boyfriend. Nico blushed at the thought and buried his head in his hands quickly. Harry looked at nico and asked

"Nico, what happened?" nico frowned slightly and followed up with a groan. He pulled the quilt over his hands carefully and glared at the boys. He rolled his eyes and shooed the duo away. "Go away harry, dont bother about me. I told you that already...im beyond hope. Just ignore me. The meeting that we planned for tonight? Postpone it to tomorrow." nico shut his eyes and hoped the boys would take the hint. He did not want to be bothered right now. Sighing, the duo walked over to their beds. Harry cast a last worried look at the motionless boy and shook his head resignedly.

As his head touched the pillow, he fell into the inviting realm of dreams.  
_

The next day, Nico woke up early. He surveyed the entire room; harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean were still asleep. He then glanced at the clock and immediately understood; it was only five in the morning. As he knew that no one would be at the assembly area yet, he figured that now was an opportune time to leave for the underworld for a one-hour 'vacation'. He summoned the shadows to take him and he slowly faded from sight.  
_

Harry reached for his glasses and looked for Nico. To his surprise, Nico had disappeared and left his bed as though he had not been there at all. Harry frowned. Where could he have gone to? Just then, he saw the shadows at the corner of the room thicken and he only had a split second to realise what was about to happen. Nico emerged from the shadows looking pale and wan while he stumbled to the corner of his bed. On his arms and face were multiple bruises and cuts and there was a deep gash at the back of his neck. Nico reached into his bag and took out a cube of food. He stuffed it into his mouth and his bruises and cuts started to fade. The gash at the back of his neck was beginning to close up and his skin regained it's normal pale shade of olive.

"Hey potter what you looking at?" Nico asked sharply as he trudged to the washroom to freshen up. He had asked in a weary tone, like what harry had expected from an exhausted boy. Harry shrugged and dressed quickly. He did not want to be late for lessons. He had a feeling the professors wont be too pleased to meet nico gain after the mayhem he had caused. Seeing harry dress, Nico followed suit, causing harry to feel rather self-conscious. He looked at nico with concern.

After getting dressed, harry led Nico to the canteen to begin their long day at Hogwarts.  
_

Nico had gone to visit the underworld just to realise that there was a huge battle going on. He immediately knew that something was wrong and shadow-travelled to his father's palace. Hades was dressed in greek armour made of multiple godly metals. Nico was stunned. He had never seen his father dressed in anything other than his robes.

"Father," Nico acknowledged and kneeled before the lord.

"Rise son. We are father and son, no need for formalities." Nico nodded and rose. "Father, what has happened? Why is the underworld in chaos? Have the furies not been performing their duties dutifully?" Hades glared at nico sternly.

"How could they have performed their duties when you summoned one of them to the surface?" Nico turned red. He had completely forgotten about the battle. He hastily apologised and offered to assist in the chaotic battle. Hades nodded slightly, then commented,

"It was good work on your part though. My children are usually the ones releasing monsters on the surface. I'm glad you're not one of them." In the next instant, hades shadow-travelled the both of them to the scene of the battle. Nico barely had the time to form a shadow shield before a hydra lunged at him.

"You're not eating any child's meat soon." Nico muttered and gave a loud battle cry then proceeded to slash at the hydra. The hydra bared it's fangs and kicked Nico's shin. Nico used his reflexes and jumped up. Then, he summoned hellfire in one hand and ghost fire in the other. He inhaled both at once and felt his body strengthen immediately. Tendrils of shadows curled at his feet and his eyes lit up like a maniac. He swung his sword forcefully and cut cleanly through the hydra.

"One down, thousands to go" he turned to his right and sliced a hellhound while he raised his right leg to kick an empousai in the stomach. Then, he judo-flipped the empousai from behind him and swung her into the ground before him. Next, he manipulated the shadows to form multiple chains and strangled thirteen cyclops within ten metres radius

This continued for the next hour before nico remembered Hogwarts.

"SHIT! Dad, I need to return to the surface…uhhhh quest stuff yea. See ya soon!" Nico grinned weakly and shadow-travelled back into the dormitory.  
_

Harry stared at Nico's wounds in wonder. How had he managed to heal them? Non-verbal magic again?

Nico stared at the plate in front of him. It was full of food! There was no way he could possibly finish all of it. Seeing a fire nearby, he scraped off nine-tenth of the food into the fire and muttered a prayer to his father. Then he glanced at his plate. There were a few bread crumbs and a cut slice of meat. Nico wrinkled his nose and resisted the urge to puke. Since his stay in the jar, his stomach could not sustain more than a few slices of fruit in one go. He looked at Ron, who sat opposite him with an odd look on his face. His plate had two ham and cheese sandwiches and a slice of pizza at the side. Nico turned green and a lump formed in his throat. Harry had been noticing all this and knew what was to come. Nico turned away from the source of nausea and left his seat, proclaiming that he was done eating. Ron raised a questioning eyebrow at harry and pointed to Nico's uneaten food. Harry shook his head and was about to demand that Nico finish that tiny amount of food when he saw the scene in front of him.

Nico was pinned against the wall with Draco leaning in towards him with a knife to his throat. Nico, on the other hand, did not seem fazed. He grabbed the hand which held the blade and twisted it. He pressed the hand against Draco's back such that Draco's face was now squished against the wall. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, who had arrived at his side. He saw the same looks of incredulity on their faces and was gold he wasn't the only one. Nico then released Draco with a sneer on his face. Draco, not one to be pushed over two times in two consecutive days, turned and punched Nico in the nose, which Nico swiftly dodged, causing Draco's fist to hit the wall instead. Nico planted his hands firmly on Draco's shoulders and ordered,

"Look into my eyes Draco, and then we'll see who's the coward." it was the same trick again. Draco peered into Nico's deep brown eyes and shrieked. Nico had deliberately relived the time he had spent in Tartarus such that the most horrendous scenes were reflected in his eyes. Draco saw the terrors, hardship and pain in Nico's eyes and tears sprung to his own. Nico, feeling that that was enough for the time, released him and his eyes softened a fraction.

"I had to go through all that alone. You don't have to." Nico murmured softly and turned away. Hermione's hands were limp and Ron's mouth was agape. Harry wondered what Draco had seen. He guessed it was the same frightening thing umbridge had seen. He recalled nico's words from the day before.

"My eyes are hardened from the souls of the innocent..." What did he mean by that. Just replaying the memory in his mind sent shivers down his spin.

Harry peered over Draco's shoulder and saw Nico's retreating figure.

"Wait!" Harry hollered. Nico stopped in his tracks. "What did Draco see? What made him break down like that?" Harry demanded. Nico's shoulders slumped.

"I showed him something not even a grown man can handle. I showed him his darkest fears, his precious secrets being revealed and something I had to go through on my own. People rarely survive what I survived and most who survive become insane." Nico looked at him glassily. "I only did it because that stupid idiot was seriously getting on my nerves and I just wanted him to shut the f*** up. I think you know not to tell anyone."

Harry pondered over this. He had no intention of telling anybody what he had seen nico do. However, he was really curious to know what Draco had seen. Harry nodded grimly and said,

"But only on one condition; you must let me see what he—" harry pointed in the direction of the now hysterical Draco. "—saw." Nico looked at him as though he was crazy. In his mind, he had a mental conversation with himself that went something like this:

"Should I tell him?"

"Yea! Reliving the burden is great for health!"

"NO! What are you thinking? You can't do that! Are you f***** up or what?!"

"Hey! We're the same damn person!"

"So yea or nay?"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Nico shook his head and cleared his thoughts. "You sure 'bout this? Don't blame me later 'kay?" Harry nodded solemnly. Nico took a deep breath and put his hands on harry's head.

In Nico's eyes, he saw his parents cradling him in their arms with himself as an infant. His mother was whispering lovingly into his ear and his father was singing a soft lullaby to him. Then, another image flashed in his mind; he saw Lord Voldemort. That scene was just as you-know-who had cast the killing curse and lily potter sacrificed herself for the infant. The cry she let out was heart-wrenching and tears formed in harry's eyes. An image of Sirius Black then popped up in his mind; he was fussing over the child. He cooed at the young child and ruffled his hair affectionately. Molly and Arthur Weasley then appeared and they were dead. Harry felt tears stream down his face. He knew that the two were not dead but the gruesome sight was too much to handle. Nico noticed this and immediately withdrew his hands.

"What did you see Harry? Are you okay?" Nico asked as though it was something he always did. At this point, Hermione and Ron ran over.

"What did you do to him!? Why is he like that?" Hermione, the ever-protective best friend demanded. Ron looked on warily and whispered, "I wouldn't do that if I were you…you saw what he did to Draco and the professors!" Hermione paled but did not back down.

"He did what I asked him to do—see what Draco saw" harry, who had calmed down visibly, answered. He turned to nico.

"I…I saw my parents…" nico nodded wordlessly. He then put an awkward ice-cold arm on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled. He knew that nico did not appreciate contact with others.

After a while, nico spoke up. "Your parents aren't around anymore right?" Hermione and Ron glared at him but harry nodded. "They sacrificed themselves for me." Harry quietly replied.

"You want to see them, don't you?" Harry looked at him sadly. "Just because I want to doesn't mean I can nico…you wouldn't understand. Nobody does…"

"I do. I lost my mum, my sister, and I have a distant father. I only have left a half-sister."

Harry didn't respond; he was busy wallowing in his tiny pit of self-pity and reliving the grief of losing his family.

"Harry." Harry looked at nico. "We're gonna see your parents tonight and do something else more important. I've changed the meeting place tonight. It will not be the astrology tower but the forbidden forest. Bring some food and a mentally prepared mind. Meet at midnight. Dont be late."

With that, nico shadow-travelled back to the dormitory.


	6. Chapter 6

Nico ran his bony hands through his unkempt hair for the thousandth time. He still could not believe that he had offered to raise harry's parents from the dead! He pounded his fist against the wall. This was too much for him to handle. He was glad that the day had no classes so he could amply prepare himself. The last time he had raised someone he knew from the dead, the person was Bianca. Had he forgotten how rejected he had felt when Bianca told him to let go and move on from her death? No. He could not let it go so easily. After all she had sacrificed for him, he was not ready to just 'let go'. To think the she actually appeared to tell him to let go! Oh, the irony! Nico noted the time; it was five minutes to witching hour. What was he doing? He was going to freaking raise harry's parents from the dead then extract 'flight of death' 's soul from harry. He sighed and shadow-travelled to the Forbidden Forest. He was soo going to regret this.

"Will nico allow this?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"NO!"

"Then how are we going to meet him with you?"

"That's just it! You don't!"

Harry scowled at Hermione and Ron. It was ten minutes before witching hour and they were already at the Forbidden Forest. Armed with a box of pizza and a roast turkey, harry stuck out like a sore thumb, even at night. He had snuck into the pantry an hour before the witching hour to get the food.

'Nico better have a proper reason for me to bring these' harry thought. His best friends were on his left, invisibility cloak donned and muggle clothing worn. They had decided that the best way to stay undercover was to pretend to be muggles, which was weird, considering that they were still in hogwarts. But they thought, 'why not?' so they just wore it.

Then, to their right, a rustling sound was heard. Harry turned towards the origin of the sound and prepared for the worst. Rumours had it that strange creatures appeared in the forest at night and harry, to say the least, was not at all interested to meet them. He pointed his wand at the rustling sounds. However, harry had no chance whatsoever to display his awesome 'wave-wand' skills for the creature which had emerged was… a spluttering nico with twigs in his hair (yea, pretty anti-climatic).

Nico grimly acknowledged harry. "You ready?" Harry nodded. "Okay just don't freak out about what I'm about to do." Just as harry was about to ask him what he was about to do, from the ground next to him rose a chauvinistic-looking Italian zombie. Harry bit back a blood-curdling scream as the gruesome figure neatened the little hair he had on his head. The zombie then picked up his eyeball, which had rolled on the ground, and stuck it forcefully into it's socket. The zombie then frowned and muttered, "I think this is the wrong eyeball…I'm not sure…" he plucked out both eyeballs simultaneously and exchanged it's places. Harry resisted the wave of nausea that rolled over him and covered his mouth. Nico waved unenthusiastically and whispered to harry,

"Dude, greet him." Harry looked at him incredulously. "You know him?"

Nico was expressionless and did the necessary introductions. "Harry, meet Jules-albert, the best chauffeur in the millennia. Jules, meet harry; the most boring and plainest boy ever to have existed in this world where people die every single day…" Nico muttered the next part under his breath. "…resulting in me having to do a ton of paperwork obviously."

Jules smirked and attempted to high-five Nico, who ignored him.. "I did a pretty good job scaring harry back there eh? You should've seen his face! It was all—" Jules made some weird hand gestures and they both snorted. "But this one's more interesting than the surfer dude though…" Jules waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Nico turned red and mumbled just loudly enough for harry to hear, "Had I known you would waste this skill of being able to speak on talking crap every time you say something, I could've done with hundred more drachmas."

Jules was just about to retaliate when harry cleared his throat. Nico looked at harry sheepishly and commanded Jules to dig a hole in the ground. Jules rolled his eyes but did not protest.

"Harry before i do anything, including the more important thing for the night, i am going to show you your parents. I know that you probably miss them lots but after the meeting, you must promise me that you will be alright enough for us to perform something more frightening. I just hope for you to have a chance to meet your parents in case anything happens to you while im at it." nico frowned. "And i know that hermione and ron are here. Im not stupid." harry nodded and the invisible duo appeared behind harry. Harry was nervous as it was the first time he would see his parents but he decided that he would be fine enough to complete whatever ritual nico was to perform after his meeting with his parents.

Nico reached over and poured the food into the hole and chanted,

"The dead beneath my feet, rise and accept my offering. Obey my bidding and you will be rewarded. Bring me harry potter's parents…tell them the Son wants to meet them." Nico breathed and lifted his hands towards the clouding skies which could only suggest an impending storm. Harry looked at Nico. What had he meant be 'Son'? 'Son' of who? 'Obey my bidding'? What did he mean? And raising some frankinstein lookalike? Harry's head was about to combust from too much information. He could just imagine his brain with a 'too much information' sign on it then combusting. It was an amusing thought.

Just then, two slightly translucent figures faded into existence. The male figure, on the right, wore a pin-striped suit and had dark coloured hair that was gelled to perfection. He was lean and of average height. He was obviously harry's father for he shared the same curious green eyes as harry. The woman, on the right, was slightly shorter than the man but still taller than harry. She wore here hair long and had on a pale pink evening gown.

She turned to her husband. "James dear, where are we?"

"I'm not sure honey." Then, the couple, upon noticing Nico, kneeled and bowed towards him.

"Ghost King, the son of our Master, prince of shadows, heir to the Master's throne, we greet you with our utmost respect. Lily and James potter at your service. May we ask, what have you summoned us for?"

Nico waved away the greeting impatiently. "Rise souls. I would like to make some things clear though. Firstly, I am most certainly not heir to my father's throne because well…" Nico pointed at himself. "…I'm mortal. And secondly, I'm no prince. My father is a Lord, not a king. So if anything, I'm just…his son? Actually...nevermind. Im the prince, sure, just dont call me that. And lastly, to answer your question, I summoned you to meet your son, harry James potter. "

The coupled gasped. "Mi…milord, words can never explain my gratitude for you. You need not have done this, and yet you did…no wonder our master is so proud of you." Nico gave a confused look while the couple fell into each other's arms and the lady wept into her husband's chest.

"Tell me, love, that I am not asleep. Wake me from this reverie for I do not just want to see fleeting image of our son. The fates must be toying with our lives…"

"I doubt the dead sleep. My mother has died and she complains to me in my sleep that sleep is nothing more than a word on parchment." Nico interjected.

James stepped forward and brushed the tears away from Harry's now tear-stained cheeks. "Son, the joy of seeing you after all these years is simply…unexplainable. Look at how much you've grown, from nothing more than a tiny infant to such a tall boy… my tall young man…" James' voice broke and his vision blurred. He enveloped harry in a bear hug while harry sobbed into his father's chest. Nothing could ruin that moment, even if lord Voldemort decided to show up and cast another killing curse. Lily was up next. She walked to harry and tears fell from her eyes like pearls from a broken necklace. She knew in an instant that she could leave for the Underworld now with no regrets. She, too, embraced him in a bone-crushing hug leaving harry to feel nothing more than a fraction of her heartache when she sacrificed yourself. She then ran her dainty fingers through harry's knotted hair ruefully. She whispered into his ear,

"Oh my son, my poor poor son! I've been such a terrible mother. An absent mother all these years…it was a heart-wrenching decision for me when I left the world so you could live. I did not regret it but…it hurt. I knew that I wouldn't be there to see you take your first steps, hear you say your first words, won't see you pick yourself up after a fall. And I knew…I knew that when you call for 'Mother', it won't be me you're looking for, and when on Mother's Day you made a card, it would not be for me…I loved you harry, thats what made me turn away when I saw you crying, what made me restrain myself from praising you when you did well, what made me harden my heart when you were disappointed with yourself, what made me sacrifice myself for you. You do not deserve a mother like me…I'd rather you not call for me when you call for 'mother' seeing it is really not me you're looking for. I really wish you happiness and you live your life to the fullest. Your life is made for greater things, you will conquer much more than you think, receive much more than you need, be loved more than I ever can. Your friends…" she pointed to Hermione and Ron who Jules had removed the cloak from. Then pointed at Nico, who turned away. "…they will be there for you, in my place, when you need them be. I pray to the Gods that you remember this and keep it close to your heart, my boy." She leaned in closer. "Mother loves you." Streams of tears ran down her cheeks and she pulled back. James patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Son," he said. "I was never an expressive person…unlike your mother." He nudged lily playfully, who sniffed loudly and shoved him back. "But that was what captured my heart. She was the most beautiful woman one could ever ask for, both on the inside and the outside." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, to which harry groaned and covered his eyes. Jules peered over and examined her. Then, he feigned disappointment, sighed and he shook his head. Nico facepalmed and punched Jules in the gut.

"As I was saying…I had seen many females who were also gorgeous, but their heart was…simply put, f***** up and like shit. But lily, her heart was pure and she shone like a bright diamond amongst the sea of people. Her heart was one of gold—pure and untainted. And if I'm sure about one thing, you have that too." Hermione and Ron sighed and put their hands on their heart. Ron wiped away a fake tear to express his point more clearly and Hermione faked blowing her nose.

James and lily turned to Nico. "I may not be wise but I can tell you this. Stop hiding, come out of the shadows. Be brave! Don't be afraid to express yourself. You can make friends without fearing rejection. Take some chances." Nico sighed wearily and gave James a do-you-seriously-think-that-i-didn't-try look. James shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

"It's time to take our leave, son of our master." Nico nodded. "Any last words for harry?"

The couple nodded before fading, such that only their voices were heard.

"We love you harry."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was distraught. He had only managed to meet his parents for a few minutes before they took their leave. Harry knit his eyebrows together. The image of his parents haunted him. Why had Nico agreed to help him? He sighed. He had been doing that a lot since Nico appeared: sighing. Harry ran his fingers through his head and was reminded of his mother. She had done that when she met him and harry had broken down.

"I'd rather you not call for me when you call for 'mother', seeing that it is really not me you're looking for." Her words rang inside her head.

Then who was it that he was calling for. His aunt? No, that was just stupid. Why would he call for her when she didn't care for him well? Maybe because she was the only parental figure he had for the most part of his life? Harry flopped onto his bed. All his life, all he really wanted for was to meet his parents. Now, he wasn't so sure anymore. It wasn't as dreamy as he thought and he realised why.

He was used to it. He was used to not being looked after, not having his biological parents by his side. The meeting he had with his parents…though he did not regret it, he understood now that he could have done without it. Seeing his parents…he loved them. Sure he did but it was just not familiar with it. All the motherly affection and fatherly care, it gave him goosebumps. He now wondered if he really loved them because of what they sacrificed for him or…because they were his parents after all? He wasn't sure. He shook his head. He could not afford to think like that. It only succeeded in making his head hurt. Nico nudged him at the side and harry yelped in surprised.

"I still have to do the more important thing i need to do so could you like, stay calm first then panic later?" harry must have looked embarrassed for nico continued. "This happens to the few people whose parents i have raised. Pretty much just you so far." harry didnt look less jittery so nico just gave up and told harry to prepare for the worst.

Nico walked to a far end of the forest. There, he knelt and muttered a prayer to his father.

"Dad, im gonna send down a part of tom riddle's soul. But the soul is latched on to another person's soul and i hope that if anything happens to that soul, please send it back to the surface." no response. With a sigh, he stood up and brushed off his shoulders. He walked back to harry and his friends. Harry nodded grimly at nico's arrival and asked him what he was about to do. Nico's reply was equally solemn.

"Im going to send the other soul inside of you down to the underworld. It is tired and weary from struggling with your soul for dominance." harry was dumbfounded. Nico had only known him for about 3 days and yet the amount of knowledge he had stored in his mind was appalling. Harry stared at nico dumbly and signalled for him to begin the ritual.

"This is going to hurt harry. Please be prepared." then, nico put a hand on harry's chest. Harry flinched away quickly and fell onto his butt. Nico frowned but was also blushing.

"Im just as uncomfortable as you are with this harry. Dont make it difficult for me. The more you struggle, the longer the soul will latch on to yours and the more difficult it will be to remove it." nico placed his hand on harry's chest again and harry could feel a tug at his gut. Nico then placed both hands on his chest and squeezed his eyes shut. Harry gasped as a sharp feeling coursed through his veins. The scar on his forehead split open and he clutched it in pain. Nico fell to his knees but left his hand on harry's chest. Harry cried out in pain while nico grimaced silently. As the soul was about to be removed, nico gave out a last gasp and fell back to the ground with the piece of tom riddle's soul in his hands.

He stared at it in wonder. It was unlike any other soul he had reaped before-it was a dark colour and murky, meaning to say that it had committed many bad deeds and was an evil spirit. One that was likely to enter the Fields of Punishment. He walked to a nearby tree and stepped into its shadow. Then, he let the soul piece fall to the ground slowly. He uttered a soft prayer to his father and glanced at harry from the corner of his eye; he was unconscious and lying motionless on the ground. Sending the soul to the underworld, he stood up unsteadily and stumbled over to harry's side.

He put two fingers on his wrist and checked for a pulse. He tensed; there wasnt one. He shut off all surrounding noise and felt for his life aura. It was extremely weak. He started to panic. This was not a good sign. Usually, when a life aura was weak, like in harry's case, the chances of one being sent to the underworld was increased to 90%.

"Ron, hermione, move aside. I need to save harry's life now." the two nodded and swiftly stepped aside. He began to say,

"Father, save harry, please! I will do anything to save him...as his friend of course. Father, hear me and listen, i beg of you!" a rumbling sound was heard and black thunder cackled in the lackluster sky. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and ron hid behind a bush. Hades' voice was heard through the noise.

"My favourite son! You have asked me to hear you so here i am. Tell me what you require, and i will do my best to assist you." harry's best friends were shocked and surprised. Who was talking? Where was this mysterious person? He had said he was nico's father...NICO'S FATHER? Whoa...his father was really creepy…

"I would like you to return harry potter's soul to his body." nico's eyes were pleading but yet he looked dignified. Now that ron looked closely, he seemed to carry around a type of air that was royal and prestigious, though nothing like the asshat draco. He wasnt arrogant, but yet he knew he was of a high status. He didnt brag, though he knew there was much he could brag about. The voice spoke.

"It is done, son, but this must not be done often. This is the last time i will agree to this unless it is for somebody...especially close to your heart, shall we say." if hermione didnt know better, she would have heard a slight tinge of amusement in nico's father's voice. Nico blushed and buried his head into his bony hands. Did hades seriously have to be so involved in his relationships? Gah...it was sooo annoying on nico's part. Why? Just WHY? Whatever, it didnt matter anymore anyway, now that harry had his soul firmly in his mortal corpse. Nico cursed in italian and swore loudly.

"Hermione, ron, harry is now safe. We better go back to the dormitory before we get caught. Ron, if harry doesnt get up by tomorrow morning, tell me immediately. Hermione, clean up this place and remove any possible evidence that could lead us to being found out." the duo looked at him with a confused stare. Ron whisper-yelled to hermione.

"What's he saying? It sounds like the weirdass language…" hermione shrugged but looked to nico for an explanation.

"I said, harry is fine now. If anything happens, tell me immediately." nico began and looked to the duo who were still as confused.

"Oh fuck!" nico concentrated hardly and spoke slowly to ensure that they understood. "I...said...harry...is...fine...now. If...anything...happens...to...him...tell...me. Got. it?" he sighed with relief when the duo nodded with understanding.

"How many language do you speak though, as a matter of interest?" that was hermione speaking. Nico frowned and thought hard.

"Eh...i'm not sure...maybe around...15? 16 including english." they gaped but nico nodded to show that he was not kidding.

"Im serious. I speak dutch, spanish, portugese, chinese, french, latin, hebrew, swedish, german, korean, japanese, thai, turkish, greek, english and of course, my first language italian." he said the last language with pride but a hint of bitterness. Ron was still skeptical though. Nico gave him a deadpan expression. "It's true. You may test me, i dont mind." ron thought hard.

"Thai for the word...pizza." ron smiled smugly. He didnt believe that nico would actually give him an answer. However, nico didnt even hesitate for a second.

"พิซซ่า." ron was stumped. What? Was he really some language and potions genius? This was unbelievable. Just as ron was about to test the validity of nico's answer, hermione shoved him hard.

"We're supposed to be looking after harry, ron!" ron nodded sheepishly and nico acknowledged that with a grim look.

"If anything crops up, i will be in my room."

With that, nico shadow-travelled back to his dormitory and took out his favourite book: the hunger games.

He read the book to himself.

"Chapter 1…"  
_

Ron walked quietly into the dormitory with an unconscious harry in his arms. He looked for nico and found him in a dark corner of the room reading a book. Ron was disturbed. The room was pitch-black and the only reason he could spot nico was because of the sound of his breathing. Nico looked up sharply.

"What's wrong ron?" ron shook his head. "Harry still hasnt woken up and its been quite a while now." nico sighed. "I suppose this is how its like ron. Ive never done that before so i am not so sure when he'll wake up but if he doesnt, i will bring him to my father who can help him."

This set off a curious spark in ron. He remembered the weird man who had spoken to nico while he was saving harry.

"Who's your father nico? If im not wrong, you're a half-blood so your magical parent should be your father considering the fate of your mother…" ron trailed off carefully. Seeing that nico did not respond negatively at this, ron pushed on. "So i was wondering...who's your father?" nico hesitated at this. The wizard knew nothing about the existence of gods and demigods and he knew that if he told anyone about this, word of nico's family heritage would definitely spread like wildfire. In addition, he hated being the centre of attention and he didnt even know ron that well. He decided to change the topic.

"Ron, care to play a game of chess with me?" ron was startled slightly by the change of topic but agreed readily. It had been a while since someone wanted to play chess with him. However, there was just one problem. He rested harry onto his bed and pulled the sheets to his chin.

"But nico, i cant see the board and the pieces...how am i supposed to play?" nico chuckled darkly. "That i can take care of."

With a sweeping movement, the shadows in the room thinned and the room was fairly visible. Ron was appalled yet again by the amount of raw power the boy possessed but didnt say anything. Nico pulled out a chess board from under his bed and ron caught a glimpse of a few blood-stained knives. He looked at nico's arms; the were red. Ron frowned but before he could say anything, nico had already assembled the chess board. Nico caught ron staring at his arms and instinctively tugged at the sleeves of his jacket. After an uncomfortable silence, nico said,

"Alright, let the game begin."

_

"Checkmate."  


Ron was stumped. He had been beaten 7 times in a row by the new kid. It was a new experience for ron as he was a somewhat professional chess player and to have someone beat him consecutively without batting an eyelid was humiliating.

"Wow nico, you are really good at chess. You use some strategies i have never thought of or even knew of! Who taught you to play chess?" nico glowered slightly. "My…"

A soft groan was heard. Nico glanced at the clock; it was 6 in the morning. He looked for the origins of the noise and immediately returned the shadows to their original black shade. It was harry. He was awake! He stood up and rubbed his bleary eyes. Ron stared at nico with shock. He had been playing chess for the whole night?! How was he going to go to lessons without falling asleep?! Nico must have understood his hidden fears for he told him,

"Ron, im guessing you are worried about going to lessons, am i wrong?" ron shook his head. Nico was right! "I can help you with that too. But will you give me your permission?" ron dumbly nodded and yawned wearily. Fatigue suddenly hit him like a hard slap and his eyes dropped. Nico held up his hand in a handshake position and ron warily took it.

Suddenly, the fatigue faded away and was replaced with newfound energy. He stared at nico wordlessly. "What...what did you do?" nico shrugged. "I gave you 80% of my energy reserves. This should keep you going until night."

"Then, how are you going to get through the day?" harry piped up and asked inquisitively. Nico looked at harry and answered expressionlessly.

"Dude, i will be fine, i havent slept in like a month and im still alive and kicking! Well, not really kicking but you get the idea."

"What?! You havent slept in a month? Arent you tired?" nico shook his head. "This is my life harry...it has been predestined by the Fates. Nothing i do will change it." nico sighed resignedly and left the dormitory. Harry and ron stared at the retreating figure in confusion. Nico rubbed his bleary eyes and decided to skip school for the day. He didnt feel like attending school. Just imagine Umbridge's face! Nico chuckled at that; it would have been a sight to behold. He decided that he needed a story to cover up for his absence. If the professors asked, he would say he had something very important to attend to and couldnt attend classes.

After all, he wasnt lying.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is mostly Solangelo. Btw, I luv reviews

Disclaimer: I own some of the plot; some was inspired, most was self-thought, minority was tweaked. I do not own PJO OR HP.

ON WITH THE FIC…

Nico tapped his foot impatiently as he stood outside the infirmary at camp half-blood. He was waiting for Will. Before his accidental trip to Hogwarts, he had planned to let Will meet his father, who had agreed…not-so-not-readily. It when something like this… (yea this is how I flashback. DEAL WITH IT :P)  
_

Nico shadow-travelled to hades' palace. It had been an exhausting day to say the least. First, he went all bonkers and decided to help harry raise his parents from the dead. Then, his (harry) father decided that it was a good time to preach about having friends and whatnot. He sighed and trudged to the throne room. He knew that there was a high chance that hades would be there. He wanted to arrange a time where he could let hades meet his new more-than-friends friend, Will Solace. Nico was still not comfortable with his sexuality and was definitely not comfortable with going to camp and saying something like,

"HEY GUYS! I'M NICO AND I'M GAY! WITH ME OVER HERE IS MY BOYFRIEND, WILL SOLACE! SAY HI WILL!"

Nico shuddered at the thought and cringed. The thought of him coming out to camp was, simply put, cringe-worthy, spine-chilling and absolutely hateful. He was a naturally reserved person and just being touched by others gave him the chills.

Just then, he reached the throne room. Remembering what his father had said about being formal, he deliberately messed up his hair made himself look really casual and let his clothes be as ruffled as possible. The result was a pale Italian boy who looked like he tried too hard to spot a goth look. Nico shook his head. He rearranged his clothes but ignored his hair. Seeing his father raise an eyebrow at him, he turned red. He decided, 'ehhhh…since I can't look informal, why not speak informally? Dad did tell me to do away with all this "Lord" thing…" Nico cleared his throat.

"Hey…dad, ssup persephone…ugh gross" hades choked on his wine and persephone fell off her throne. "Hey…son?" Hades tried (and failed miserably) awkwardly. Nico laughed back awkwardly making it sound something like "heh heh…heh heh heh?"(?)

Nico rolled his eyes. He would never be comfortably informal with his father. It was just weird..

"Sooo…" he began. "I wanted to ask you when you were available so you could meet Will?…he's…" Nico made a hand gesture. "…my more-than-friends friend."

Hades waggled a suggestive eyebrow while persephone chuckled. "Ooh…it's meet-the-parents time is it not hmmm? I'm always available for you son." Hades rubbed his hands together and Nico cringed visibly. Hades snapped his fingers and in his hands appeared a jet-black notepad.

"Tell me EVERYTHING about him." Hades poised his quill in the air impatiently and grinned broadly (which basically wrecked the whole 'im hades' thing).

"What do you—"

"Full name!"

"William Solace? Hey wait, I didn't say th—"

"Godly parent!"

"Apollo? Look I know you're excit—"

"Height!"

"Six foot ten? Could you not—"

"Weight!"

"120 pounds? I don't know! Why do you wa—"

"Age!"

"15. Do you have a—"

"Abilities!"

"Healing, singing and archery not so mu—"

Hades skimmed through the contents in his notepad and nodded. "It is official son. You two a are perfect match! I can meet him anytime. You know what, why not meet him three days from now? I've just sent Will a letter to notify him. Don't be late. Bye!" Hades flicked his hand and before Nico could protest, he was sent back to the surface of Kyoto, where he saw the six three-headed dogs.

Nico's face lifted a fraction. Finally, Will, the star of the day, had arrived. He smiled sheepishly at Nico and waved hesitantly.

"How do I look?" Will was dressed in a pale olive shirt that revealed an athletic body. Navy blue cargo pants were worn and his golden blonde hair was slightly ruffled. Nico himself was wearing a simple black t-shirt and skinny black jeans, both of which hung on loosely to his bony, yet lean frame. His aviator jacket was donned and so was his skull ring. His sweeping long eyelashes gave him a manly type of seductive appearance that was absolutely to die for. Will, for a moment, got lost in those eyes and had to shake the image out of his mind.

"You ready sunshine?" Will gulped.

"No?"

Nico smirked. "Too bad then. Your outfit will never see the light of day again." Then, Nico pulled a surprised Will into a kiss and together, they disappeared into the shadows.  
_

Will turned to the corner and puked again. What was Nico thinking? He turned to his boyfriend and elbowed him.

"What kind of warning was that?!" He whisper-yelled. Nico shrugged.

"It wasn't meant to be a warning." Nico curled his fingers around Will's. Will looked down at his boyfriend and smiled. Nico caught his eye and blushed deeply.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Will replied cheekily. Nico blushed a deeper shade of red and squirmed from the attention.

"Stop staring at me." Will swung his hand, causing Nico's hand to swing too. Will looked lovingly into nico's eyes.

"Ahem." Hades cleared his throat and grinned. The two boys, caught in the act, froze. Nico straightened up and arranged his hair properly while Will just openly gaped at hades. Persephone nudged her husband and glared at him. "You shouldn't have done that!" Hades turned red and muttered a small apology.

"Father. We have tried being informal and it's safe to say that sucked so let's just be formal." Nico kneeled, face still a deep red colour. "Father, it is with great pleasure hat I stand before you with my…" Nico stumbled. "Er…with…Will Solace, son of Apollo." Will just nodded, then realised what he had done. "I thought I reached the level where you called me your significant other?!"

Nico sent him his best death glare and the small weeds within a mile withered. Will gulped. "Nevermind!"

Hades looked at Nico, then at Will, then finally, at Persephone. "Lets have dinner shall we? After you milady." Persephone rolled her eyes and walked over to the dining table.

"Einstein! A plate of roast turkey!" Hades yelled. Running over came a flustered looking Albert Einstein with his signature unkempt hair. "And please brush your hair would you?" Hades added as an afterthought. Albert nodded and rushed to the kitchen. Nico looked over at his father and whined,

"Dad! You took my favourite one!" Hades shrugged. "First person that came to my mind."

Next up, persephone called for William Shakespeare, to which Nico protested with outrage. "Why persephone? I was just about to call for him!" Shakespeare grinned, glad to be of service. Nico sent him a death glare and wiped the grin right of his face, replacing it instead with a solemn look. Nico smirked; that was more like it.

"Fine fine fine…I'll call for Isaac newton then." Nico pouted and crossed his arms. Will nudged him and whispered,

"Who do I call for?"

"Your choice I guess. There is quite a selection…Da Vinci…Beethoven for you maybe?" Will beamed. Since young, he had always admired the music prodigy and thought of him as his idol. When he had arrived at camp half-blood, he heard that he was one of the most favoured children of Apollo and was in a daze for the next few days.

"Father, stepmother, Will, please eat." Nico said politely, snorting inwardly when he said 'will'. Nico was technically older than Will but out of respect, he wished him a good meal. Will leaned towards the technically-older-boyfriend and pecked his cheek affectionately. Hades nodded and grinned wildly.

"Everybody, you may now eat."

Everyone dug into the food. Well, almost everybody. Will wasnt sure whether to eat the food or not. He had been told NEVER to eat food in the underworld as those who ate food in the underworld were to stay there for eternity. With the exception of hades children, of course. Nico noticed this and whispered,

"Will, it is fine if you eat the food we prepared for you. It was prepared on the surface then brought to the underworld so technically, its still food from the surface. Will nodded and tucked in heartily. The food was awesome! He looked at hades, then persephone and finally, nico. Nico was talking to hades about something and hades face turned from shock to grim understanding. Will was curious about what they were talking about. Just when Will was about to ask about the conversation topic, nico spoke up.

"Will, my father has made a special arrangement for you…"  
_

Harry knit his eyebrows together. Nico had been missing the entire day and had not attended any of the lessons. He flopped onto his bed and looked at his fingers boredly. A string of questions flowed into his mind.

#1. How did he summon shadows and control an army of skeleton warriors? Harry knew that that was known as necromancy, one of the Dark Arts. But…how had he done that without a wand? He knew that the Dark Arts were hard to master with a wand, but without a wand…it seemed pretty much impossible! He was sure that most of the professors at Hogwarts could not perform such a complicated spell, what more a boy of his age! Nico was much younger than the professors…wasn't he? That just led him to his next question:

#2. Why had Nico said that he was older than professor Dumbledore? Everyone knew that the Headmaster was the oldest person in the whole school and to have somebody (who claimed to be) older than him was just weird. He was around ninety years of age and that Nico was not. Or was he?

#3. How did he manage to go without sleep for one whole month without feeling the need to sleep? Surely he would have slept at least once every 3 days...but nico didnt look like the sort to lie and neither did he look like he was lying. He had visible dark circles under his eyes and he walked like the dead. In fact, he looked physically dead. But the reason for not sleeping? Harry didnt know. Ron had told him in between classes that when he found nico in the dormitory, he was freaking reading the hunger games when it was pitch dark. Next question, he decided.

#4. How was he so intelligent? He had not forgotten the moment during potions class when he had known the contents in the potion at first glance. He had not even been told the name or type of the potion but yet he was spot on. WHAT WAS THIS SORCERY? He knew that even hermione, the 'nerd' of the class, couldnt accomplish such an impossible feat! He guessed that nico was just taught potions in depth before at his old school...wait no. He was self-taught! He couldnt have been taught! Natural intelligence maybe? Harry guessed that was the most possible answer to the question.

Next question...  
_

Just then, ron entered the dormitory. There were visible eyebags below his eyes and his shoulders drooped from exhaustion. Not wanting to disrupt his friend's sleep after not sleeping since two days ago, he decided to allow one last question to answer. This was the question he had been mulling over for the past few days. It seemed like a simple question, but yet harry didnt know how to answer it properly.

#84. Just WHO are you Nico di Angelo?

Harry had no answers to that question. With a last long look at nico's empty bed, he shut his eyes and slept.


	9. Chapter 9

"Will, my father made a special arrangement for you to come with me to hogwarts as my 'healer' because hogwarts is in hecate's realm as dad just realised...but he needs your permission...so do you give your permission to be my healer and heal me after whatever happens in hogwarts?"

Will was excited. He had been intending to ask nico if he could accompany him to hogwarts. Now, he could just seize the opportunity! But yet, he was hurt. Why didnt nico want to return to camp half-blood? Why was hades the one telling Will to accompany him? Why not nico?

Nico cleared his throat. "Will, we need an answer now." He blushed and looked at his jacket sleeves. "And i hope that you would come with me." He idly tugged at his sleeves subconsciously and continued hastily. "But its okay if you dont want to." Will widened his eyes. "What do you mean!? Of course im coming! You're stuck with me whether you like it or not!"

Nico beamed but looked sheepish. He took Will's hand in his and stroked it. "Thanks, I guess." Will playfully hit his head and Nico glowered darkly, but it was replaced quickly with a light-hearted chuckle. "Go on...pack your things...wait, we're not at camp...eh its fine. Dad'll take care of it right?" nico looked at hades imploringly and hades winked. "Of course, anything for my favourite son. Will, your backpack full of whatever stuff you need is now at hogwarts in nico's room. Gah! i cant believe i forgot that hogwarts was in hecate's realm!" Fury danced in the deep orbs of his godly eyes.

Hades snapped out of his trance and turned to his son and boyfriend in tow. "i sense something ominous coming. Beware son, you will need Will's assistance in the near future. Enjoy your time in Hogwarts while it lasts..."

With a snap of his fingers, nico and Will were sent to hogwarts and the image of Hades' troubled face was the only thing in nico's mind.  
_

Will now stood outside Hogwarts with his face pale and his legs shaking. He turned to face nico, who had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his black aviator jacket. Cold air left him as he exhaled and his jet black hair shaggily covered his deep dark eyes. His nose was perfectly dainty and his lips were curled into something that seemed like the ghost of a smile. Will was enchanted by nico. He always had a way to look just perfect without even trying. The night was still young for those who had the means to party, but the moon was already at its fullest and nico dragged Will into the dormitory.

"Will, im not sure hogwarts will allow you to stay permanently but you can sleep here for the night." nico began thoughtfully, then hastily added, "on the floor of course." Will feigned disappointed and looked sadly at nico. Nico turned his head to face harry and put his hand over him to check the state of his soul-it was doing fine. Will noticed this and immediately slapped nico's hand. Nico frowned.

"What are you doing!?" will hissed. Nico huffed and explained. Will's original look of fury slowly faded to one of sheepishness and embarrassment. Nico threatened Will,

"If you so much a dare to touch me again, i will make sure you will have a taste of my scythe." nico looked at Will with a satisfied look and flopped onto his bed. Will looked at nico and pouted. Nico rolled his eyes.

"No means no Will. Accept it." WIll sighed and nodded. He knew that there was no arguing with nico. Arguing with him usually ended up with himself having to do something weird to appease nico or buy him a really expensive meal-neither of which Will was especially excited to do. Nico rolled over onto his stomach and rested his head on his hands thoughtfully.

"Sunshine, what do you think dad meant when he said that something ominous was coming?" will shrugged. "I was wondering about that too...do you think we should look for a prophecy?" nico was aghast. Getting a prophecy was a no-no for him. He knew that prophecies could not be meddled with and it almost always ended with a few of the people close to him dying tragically. In addition, he was not completely sure his father had meant what he said about the foreboding thing and did not want to secure his fate yet. "No, will. Im not sure about this...what if my father was just joking so that we could leave quicker?" will sighed. He didnt know what to do. He didnt even know if this weird school will accept him and let him stay at all! He knew that answers wont come till tomorrow morning so with a sigh, he lay on the floor and fell asleep.  
_

Harry reached for his wand and slowly woke up. It was 5.30 in the morning and he had no idea what caused him to wake up so early. Glancing at nico's bed, he was not surprised to see the familiar figure lying on his stomach reading a really thick book. However, he was surprised to see another figure at his bedside. This one was obviously taller than nico and definitely in better shape. He was well-built and he had a perfectly chiseled chin. He had a lovely skin tone and looked at peace. Nico frowned and looked at the boy.

"Its time to wake up, Sunshine. We still need to ask the headmaster for permission for you to stay here." he turned to harry. "Stop staring at him harry; its rude." harry scowled but turned away without arguing; he knew it was absolutely pointless. Nico grunted and sat upright in his bed. He was so light he barely made an indent in the bed. He wriggled his pale toes and kicked the boy-will-lightly. Will responded slightly groggily and opened an eyelid. Then, he pulled a surprised nico into a hug. Nico screamed with surprise and set himself on hellfire. He pushed will away and his face was furious.

"I ALREADY SAID NOT TO EVER TOUCH ME!" Will gulped but the grin on his face stayed. Nico stood up slowly from his bed and immediately pulled down his sleeves. He caught the eyes of the boys he had woken and gave them the death glare. The boys paled and rested back down onto their beds. Harry himself continued staring. He had not heard what nico had said and was well, staring at will. Will had this unexplainable sort of charm. Not that harry was gay, but there was this odd sense of sunshine emitting from within him. It wasnt the figurative sort but like literally. Wait a second...when did nico come back? Harry frowned. He had not seen nico arrive unless well, he arrived while harry was asleep. He guessed that must be it-nico coming back to hogwarts while harry was asleep.

Nico reached to will with his palm stretched out. Will looked ecstatic.

"I can finally touch you now?" nico drew back immediately, he wasnt one to let go so easily and he most certainly wasnt going to now. Nico smirked.

"Now that you remind me, no." will looked disappointed and did not attempt to hide it. Nico fumbled for a cloth and passed it to Will, who took it grumpily. Nico then held on to the cloth and summoned the shadows to engulf them. At the last second, Will held on to nico's hand and nico's face lifted slightly before pulling away.

They then faded into the shadows.  
_

Headmaster dumbledore looked up sharply from his papers. There was a light knocking on the door with a few muffled whispers that he could not understand. He walked over to the door and opened it. There was nico and another boy at the door. He eyed nico with care. He could tell that nico had gone through much and on the night that nico removed lord voldemort's soul from harry, he had been silently watching him from his room with awe. He had been thinking of a way to help remove tom's soul from harry and yet, this newcomer just easily removed it without much thought. The boy possessed much power and radiated a royal sort of aura, one of a prince of heir to the throne, but yet, did not go around flaunting it. The headmaster knew that nico was capable of doing much more with his powers despite him never openly showing it. However, in spite of all this admiration for the young yet experienced boy, he was wisely wary of him. He acted suspiciously, consciously or subconsciously, he did not know. The way he constantly tugged at his sleeves worried him. What was he hiding? He also did not know.

He turned to the boy next to nico. He looked sleepy but couldnt stop fidgeting. The boy looked at the headmaster, then at the ceiling, at nico, then finally, back at the headmaster. The headmaster himself quirked an eyebrow. The two boys had stopped fidgeting now and stared at the headmaster with intention. Nico stepped forward and stared at the headmaster. The headmaster flinched at the intensity of the stare but asked them why they were there.

Nico spoke. "Im here to ask you if you could allow my *cough* friend *cough* to stay at hogwarts with me while im here. My um father specially requested for this." Will snorted. Hades requesting? That sounded wrong. It was usually hades commanding, ordering, requiring, forcing and coercing, but requesting? That was something new. The headmaster nodded thoughtfully. He found no reason to decline this request. The boy may be weird but he had not physically hurt anybody at hogwarts. Draco and umbridge were different. What they were shown were mostly like what boggarts would have done-show you your greatest fears. If boggarts were fine, nico should be too anyway.

"He may stay. I will allow you to choose whether you want a public or private sorting." will was about to ask what sorting was when nico interrupted. "Public sorting." will and the professor stared at him. Nico shrugged. "I want to see the hat's reaction when he sees me there again." the headmaster nodded yet again. This boy was really an oddball. "The sorting will take place at the dining hall later before the meals." Will frowned at nico but he took no notice. The headmaster signalled for the boys to leave and without another word, nico willed the shadows and the duo disappeared into the shadows.  
_

The duo arrived at the dining hall. It was empty. Nico beckoned Will to follow him and will hurried after him.

"What is sorting?" will queried. Nico gave him a deadpan expression and explained to him slowly. At the end of the explanation, will understood basically everything about sorting. After all, after a firsthand experience with a talking hat, nico knew more or less what to expect.

Soon enough, students of hogwarts began to flood into the dining hall. A few turned in their direction and waved flirtatiously. Two new hot boys at hogwarts? That was rare. The girls of hogwarts quickly seized the chance and sat beside the two boys eagerly. Nico panicked at the sudden company. He HATED social life. It was disgusting.

Then, a girl with brown hair slipped gracefully into the seat in between will and nico. The girl fluttered her eyelashes and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Nico glared at her intensely. The temperature of the room dropped to 30 degrees fahrenheit and the lights dimmed. Harry, who had just entered the dining hall, stared in alarm and ran over to a rapidly forming crowd. He pushed his way past the crowd and saw nico glaring intensely at romilda vane. The temperature was still dropping slowly but surely. Harry stepped up and tried to get nico out of that state. However, to his dismay, nico did not heed harry's advice and continued his stare. People around them were rubbing their cold arms furiously to produce a bit of heat to sustain them. Romilda took advantage of this and snuggled up to Will (he was a portable heater okay?). Nico stood up abruptly and exploded with rage.

He set the table alight with ghostfire and the lights dimmed completely. He was boiling with rage. How dare she touch will like that? She deserved punishment for sure. He exhaled ghostly cold air and the windows shattered. Souls he had reaped escaped him and they formed a whirlpool. It slowly advanced towards romilda, who finally noticed whatever was going on. Nico willed the shadows to lift him to the air. Just as the whirlpool of reaped souls was about to suck romilda in, nico felt a warm hand grasp his arm.

"Nico, stop, please." nico spun around quickly. Will was alight with his own kind of power, the power of the sun. his bright blue eyes penetrated through the walls nico had put up around him. Nico let the shadows slowly dissipate and he fell to the ground with a thud. The lights returned and the temperature shot back up. Nico stumbled onto his two feet and crashed into a wall. Well, sort of. He was fading quickly and was near to transparency. Will ran over to his boyfriend and tried to help him, but nico put up his hand.

"Nico, are you okay?" will looked at his boyfriend with love and concern. Harry stood rooted to the spot and many students ran away screaming. Those who remained were only because they were too shocked to move. Romilda herself was still on the floor, recovering from her initial shock. Nico looked fiercely at will and stood up weakly.

"STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME! Right now, all i want is to fade permanently so that i can live in peace in the underworld without some idiotic asshats constantly breathing down my f***ing neck! You of all people here should understand Will. You know more than those here, know who i am, know that i can never live normally like them!" nico's voice broke but he continued. "And yet there you are, allowing some girl to sit with you while you pretend not to notice. Like the many times i told you, i am weak. You always try to make my illnesses seem less than they are, when we all know the truth; i am going to die soon. Death is inevitable and while you hide from him, i readily greet him. I want to end my suffering, once and for all. i want to spend more time with my father. ALONE. He has asked me to be his lieutenant and i have declined it many times, for you, Will. But now, im not sure how long more i will decline that offer." nico took a step back into the shadows and without a word, he left, leaving behind a heartbroken Will.  
_

Nico appeared in the underworld. Was he dead? No, but he was not exactly alive either. His life force was being tugged towards the underworld and for fun, he decided to live in the underworld. For the time being at least. He now stood in front of his father, who was staring back at him.

"Father, i will be staying here for a long period of time. As such, i have decided to accept your offer and become your lieutenant. I will be in my room until you call for me, master." hades watched as his fading son disappeared into the shadows with a sad look in his eyes. Hades frowned. He had watched the entire scene while nico was shouting at will. He decided to look for his son in his room.

Nico entered his room and for the first time in a month, he removed his jacket. He looked at the underneath of his forearms and grabbed one of the razors he had hidden in his room. He looked at the razor intently and brought it to his forearm. His eyes glazed over and the slitting commenced. It was the usual; 1 to 100, 100 to 200…

He heard a faint knock on the door and swore loudly. He hid under his blood-stained covers and stayed there. He heard the door open and hades stood at the doorway. He saw the bloody razor and traces of blood on the floor. He strode over to the razor and he disintegrated it. He waved his hand and the traces of blood vanished.

"Is there anything you want to tell me son?" nico peered from under his covers. Hades was sitting on a chair opposite him with a resigned look on his face. "No. but is there anything you want me to help you with, master?" hades frowned.

"I know about your argument with will earlier on. It got...slightly rowdy, didnt it? Would you want to tell me why?" nico lay on his back and threw off his covers, not even bothering to hide his arms anymore. "You're going to tell me to go back to hogwarts right?" hades nodded carefully. He did not want to further agitate his son but he had to say it.

"Yes son. I believe will is very worried about you. He thinks that you couldve killed yourself and he is looking frantically all over for you." nico raised an eyebrow.

"Okay so?"

"Dont you care about him?" nico snorted. "Like he cared about me." hades sighed.

"I know youre mad at him now but cant you see the big picture? Do you really want to end this relationship over a rash decision?" nico mulled over this and shook his head. He was getting ahead of him he had exploded with rage over no good reason. He sighed.

"Okay fine father. I shall now take my leave." hades nodded approvingly. He knew that despite his son's tough exterior, he had worked hard to build this relationship with will and would not give it up so easily. He chuckled darkly to himself.

Aphrodite must be having a field day.  
_

Will paced around the dormitory. He bit his nails nervously and turned to harry. He suddenly seemed to recall something.

"Could you tell me how nico looks like?" harry was confused, but he answered.

"He has this weird obsession with the colour black, he is really thin, practically never eats, never goes anywhere without his jacket and he has many scars, some big some small. Why?" will frowned worriedly.

"He's not supposed to have small scars!" will stated perhaps a bit too harshly. "When he goes into battles, the enemies like to leave their mark pretty visibly, you know what i mean?" harry nodded. But he still didnt get it. He tilted his head to show that he had no idea how the two statements linked.

"That means that he has been self-harming! And what do you mean he never eats?" harry was still in the process of digesting the information. So that was why he loved his jacket so much…

"He never eats as in he usually scrapes off his food into the fireplace, which i can never understand why…" will immediately understood. Harry did not know what was going on as he did not know about the existence of demigods. Seeing that nico did not explain it to him, he chose to keep it a secret too.

"He had this really bad experience last camp where he was used as a bait for us to go rescue him. While he was used as a bait, he was kept in a glass jar with only five pomegranate seeds for him to eat."

"Per day?"

Will shook his head. "It was to last him for as long as he could make it last which was five days and then we came to his rescue." Harry was awe-struck. No wonder the boy had so much energy despite practically living off nothing!

"Wait...he also doesnt sleep…" will did not look too pleased but grimly nodded. "He...cant sleep. He wont die or anything but...he just cant okay?" harry frowned. What kind of answer was that? Will was worried. Over a span of just one week without supervision, nico had relapsed and gone back to his old habits.

"Nico better be glad that he's not here right now, otherwise, my hand would be in his face right now." will muttered, in a voice mixed with worry and controlled anger. Harry had one last question.

"What's your relationship with nico? I mean, you seem to know him better than anyone else, and he said that too."

Will beamed for the first time in the hour nico had disappeared.

"I'm his-"

"Doctor." will whipped his head around and harry gaped.

Nico was back.


	10. Chapter 10

Will wore his robes hastily. Nico had just arrived and told him that he would attend classes with him and harry. Will was not too pleased about that especially since he had found out about his relapse but decided to let it go. For now. Other than the relapsing matter, will was glad to see that nico was back and had not really died. And as hades had promised, his school stuff and clothes were in a backpack. He removed his clothes so that he could carry the bag around with only his school supplies inside. There was also a wand, which will wasnt quite used too. He decided that if anything happened, like a monster's arrival, he would still use his bow and arrow, both hidden inside his backpack. He gave harry and nico and affirmative look and nico nodded back. Then, nico commanded the shadows to bring them to their first class of the day: Herbology with professor Pomona Sprout.

Will stared nervously at the professor. She stared back at him strictly.

"Would you like to tell me what this plant is young man?" will stuttered back profusely so much that the professor could not understand what he was saying. Nico snorted loudly. The professor turned to him. All chatter around him stopped and everyone's attention was fixed on the two of them.

Nico shrugged. "I dont mind." it was now time for the professor to snort. As if the boy who had not been paying attention the whole lesson could answer her correctly!

"That plant over there…" nico pointed to the plant in professor sprout's left hand. "Is a mandrake. When fully grown, the sound it makes when harvested can kill. Even when not fully grown, the mandrake's scream could still harm when harvested." nico pointed to the plant in the other hand of the now awed professor. "That plant is a venomous tentacula. Mind if i hold it?" the professor numbly handed over the plant wordlessly. However, unlike the other plants nico held before, this one did not wilt. Instead, it flourished under his gaze and bloomed beautifully. "It's beautiful...This plant expels venom from its shoots, and its spikes are deadly. Its bites are highly venomous and can kill. Here you go…" nico handed the plant back to the stunned professor.

"That's...correct." the professor reluctantly announced. The class was shocked too. But not as shocked as the professor. They had always thought neville was the expert in herbology but know they knew. Nico was intelligent and powerful, a person with intelligence of a whole other level. His raw power shone from within him and harry could almost see a warrior-like nico emerging from that tiny body. Nico now looked satisfied and nudged Will and smirked proudly.

"Ha! You owe me one now." Will pouted but nodded his head. He whispered a small 'thanks' and turned his attention back to the professor. Nico silently thanked hades for marrying persephone or he wouldnt have had the knowledge to outsmart this professor. He knew he wouldnt always be as lucky as he was this time. 

But as of now, he was grateful.  
_

Professor Binns floated into the classroom and dully greeted the class. Nico was amused. The professor was a ghost! Who wouldnt be amused? He chuckled softly and caught the professor's attention. The professor frowned and turned towards the italian boy.

"Bene, ciao, anima. Vedo che non sei passato alla tua prossima fase della vita. Dovremmo mantenere questa conversazione privata? capisci quello che sto dicendo, presumo? (Well hello there, Soul. i see you have not moved on to your next phase of life. Let's keep this conversation private, shall we? I assume you understand what im currently saying?)"

"Ye...yes master. Oh oh oh sorry...i mean sì maestro." professor binns stuttered and apologised profusely. Nico frowned and continued, slightly disturbed by the fact that the students of hogwarts had heard the ghost call him 'master'.

"καθώς έφτασα στο Hogwarts, θα έπρεπε να μου πείτε περισσότερα για αυτό το σχολείο (as I just arrived at Hogwarts, you would need to tell me more about this school)." nico continued, swiftly changing from italian to greek. He had guessed that souls were better in greek than whatever other languages they knew from their own private life, though how professor binns understood him before, he did not know. Nico narrowed his eyes when the professor kept silent.

"Σας έβαλα μια ερώτηση και περιμένω να μου απαντήσετε! (I asked you a question and I expect you to answer me!)" the professor stood very still, and all of a sudden, he snapped out of his odd trance. Nico became slightly worried and Will looked at him in concern.

"What happened to him?" Will whispered in greek. "He looked like Rachel when she is about to deliver a prophecy…" nico slapped Will lightly on his cheek. "Shut up. I dont want another prophecy!" Will raised his eyebrow. He knew that nico spoke italian when he was nervous and anxious. "Please repeat that in english, sir." will said.

Just then, the professor spoke up. "υπάρχει αυτός ο εχθρός μας, τον οποίο πίστευα ότι κατακτήσατε όταν αφαιρέσατε το τελευταίο κομμάτι της ψυχής του από τη Χάρι. έχω κατά κάποιο τρόπο αυτό το αίσθημα τσούξιμο ότι κάτι πρόκειται να συμβεί σύντομα ... κύριος καλή τύχη. θα το χρειαστείτε (there is this enemy that I believed you conquered when you removed the last part of his soul from Harry. I have somehow this feeling of tingling that something is going to happen soon ... master good luck. you will need it)" nico nodded grimly at the statement. Two people telling him that something shitty was going to happen confirmed his suspicions. He would consult rachel tonight and ask her for a prophecy. But for now, he waited as professor binns droned on, occasionally casting a concerned look in nico's direction.

Good luck master. You will need it.  
_

Professor umbridge strutted into the class and was annoyed to see that nico was there. The day before when nico wasnt there, she had much fun tormenting the students. She gritted her teeth. She needed to find a way to get rid of him permanently. She ran through the possible reasons she could expel him for in her mind and an idea stood out prominenlty. She knew that nico had dyslexia and was determined to use it against him.

"Alright class, settle down. Wands away and quills out. We will be writing a reflection of how you think my classes are so far. You will write it in english, please." the class was slightly surprised. A reflection at the start of the school term? That was weird. But then again, umbridge was weird. Digging into his backpack, nico took out his quill and a parchment, his quill ready for writing.

"You may begin now." nico barely acknowledged what she had said. He didnt plan to complete this assignment and he needed a way to wheedle out of this. In his mind, he formed a plan…  
_

"You have fifteen minutes left." nico glanced at the class, then at his parchment. There was still nothing written on it. Professor umbridge smiled sweetly, eyes full of false pity. Her plan had worked!

"Nico, you need to write down what you think of my class. Otherwise, you will be kicked out." nico nodded with understanding and explained.

"You see, i have many things used to describe your classes over the past week but i decided that i probably wont finish it in time so i thought, 'why not just compress it into a sentence to describe your lessons each day?' so i compressed it into seven sentences."

The professor did not understand what this was leading to. "Yes but you need to write it down."

Nico nodded. "Indeed and i have no way to get out of it. But I thought, 'since each of the sentences lead to a one-word descriptor of the lesson that day, might as well cut it down again.' so i derived the one-word descriptor from each of the seven sentences."

Professor umbridge crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance. "And where are the seven words i should expect to see on your parchment?"

"I know that but because of my dyslexia, writing is extremely tedious so i decided to compress it even further. So from seven words, i compressed it into just one word, so i wouldnt have to write so much."

The professor was extremely pissed. But she kept it bubbling in her, like a ticking bomb ready to explode. "Okay, so have you written it down?"

Nico shook his head. "Writing it makes it illegible for you so i decided to just tell you what i would write if i could."

The high inquisitor's face fell. Her plan was foiled but yet she could not do anything. If she insisted that nico write it down, it would be obvious that she was sabotaging nico. She frowned. "Okay, so what is that word?" the entire class stared at them in suspense. Nico smirked.

"Bullshit."

The ticking bomb inside her went off like a million alarm bells ringing at once. The high inquisitor's face reddened and the class gasped.

She measured her words carefully and ran them over and over in her head to make sure there were no vulgarities. "Say. That. Again." nico nodded obediently.

"Bullshit. I said your classes are bullshit." chatter immediately began amongst the class.

"Bullshit?"

"Oh merlin! Did he just say that?"

"Oh yea he did."

Umbridge was furious. "What do you mean by that!?" she asked haughtily and a stray strand of hair fell across her face.

Nico looked thoughtful. "Someone once said that the world consisted of neutrons, protons and electrons. It seems that he forgot to mention morons."

Will peered over a fuming umbridge's shoulder and winked at nico. His boyfriend just always knew the best comebacks at total idiots like umbridge herself. Will could practically see wisps of smoke escaping her ears in contrast to nico's usual dont-know-dont-care attitude. It was an amusing sight for all.

"How dare you say that!? You are a despicable person and a disgrace to hogwarts!" the professor yelled in outrage.

"Right now, i would really tell you how i feel but its just that i wasnt born with enough middle fingers to fully express myself, so i guess i wont show it, i would say it. So basically, if i really wanted to commit suicide, i would climb up your degree of stupidity then jump to your IQ level. Death is confirmed, really." nico gave an affirming nod.

The professor was speechless, but she managed to spit something out. "How dare you insult me? You're not worthy of being at hogwarts!"

Nico smirked. Umbridge was slowly falling into his trap. "Im not insulting you, professor. I am merely describing you, stating facts that have been proven in the past few minutes. Well, after all, isnt this supposed to be a battle of wits? You seem to be unarmed. Honestly, i would insult you, but then i'd have to explain it later so i shall not bother with that am i right? Now please excuse me." nico pushed past umbridge but umbridge had planted her feet firmly into the ground.

"You will not go unpunished boy. You will stay back for detention later." umbridge was smug, but nico didnt care.

"Look, umbridge, in the future, when karma comes back to punch you in the face, you can be assured that i will be there in case it needs help. And yes, i know im awesome and great but i dont think you need to see my face all the time. Now get out of my way or i'll make you." nico shoved umbridge aside and didnt glance back even when she put a wand to his head.

"Will, lets get away from that brainless idiot cos we need to IM rachel urgently. You understand?" nico whispered urgently to will. Will nodded grimly then added softly,

"After that, we need to talk, got it?" nico nodded numbly. He turned to the class and grabbed will's hand. He looked into his eyes and the shadows ate them.  
_

Nico tossed a gold drachma into the rainbow and a shimmering image of rachel faded into existence. Will pursed his lips tightly and nico folded his hands.

"Rachel, we need a prophecy." percy and annabeth ran over at that moment and rachel nodded. She closed her eyes and was just about to say something when the earth shook. Percy and annabeth grabbed each other instinctively and rachel steadied herself. A voice was heard.

"I will rise! Beware all demigods, i will come for you, then the mortals! I hope you await my arrival…" evil cackling was heard and the shaking stopped. Will looked anxious.

"What was that annabeth?" annabeth looked worried. "Im not sure. The first time it happened, i thought it was just a natural disaster, but after the next few times, i guessed it was something else." the earth shook again.

"What do you mean? This has been happening prior to this conversation?" percy nodded. He opened his mouth then shut it again. The earth continued to rumble. The trio in the image turned away and left to prepare themselves for the oncoming battle they knew to expect. The image then faded with them sprinting into the distance.

Nico pounded his fist on the wall. He turned to will, who looked like he was about to say something. He held his hand up in front of him.

"Look, i know you know about my relapsing, but now really isnt the time to care about only my security. From the way the earth shook, im guessing something bad is coming. Something that could endanger the entire race of mortals. We need to look for the divination professor. Now." before will could protest, nico commanded the shadows to take them away.  
_

Will gagged again. He officially hated nico's favourite way of travel. It was so fast that it felt like his face was peeling off. It did get him to his destination fast though. But still…

A voice cut through his thoughts. "Professor trawleney, we need a prophecy please."

The professor looked up and frowned. She opened her mouth to argue, but the words never came. Instead, a familiar green fog clouded around her and her mouth dropped open. She spoke in a raspy voice.

The Son and the end shall finally meet

But not before the soul he reaps

The fate hangs on the Chosen One

Even before the battle's begun

The other of the pair will soon rise

The Sun's heart, cooled by ice

Love and Hate come hand in hand

To bring the battle to an end

The professor slumped over her table and lay unconscious. Nico felt a twinge of guilt but he had gotten what he wanted. He turned to Will.

"We need to find Harry. Immediately."


	11. Chapter 11

Nico tensed. 'Chosen one'? The only 'chosen one' around here could only refer to harry...but they could not drag him into this. It would not be right. After all, Nico had only known him for about a week and did not know him well. How was he supposed to know how reliable Harry was? In addition, Will had only known him for a little more than a day! Nico bit his lower lip. He did not want to do this, but using legilimency was the only way to know his loyalties and how trustworthy he was. He did not want to make a mistake in this. He knew that just one misstep could cause absolute mayhem in the rest of the battle. In his mind, he ran through the entire prophecy.

'The Son and the end shall finally meet but not before the soul he reaps'? 'The Son' could not be anyone but Nico. Hades did not have many children and the part about soul-reaping...it all pointed in Nico's direction. But...reap whose soul? Gaia was gone, Kronos was gone and so was Tom Riddle. This meant that a new enemy was arising, and Nico would have to be the one to kill him. Nico groaned. He was sick and tired of these stupid prophecies. They were constantly screwing up his life. Now that he thought back to it however, without prophecies, he would not have been saved by the seven, and he could have joined Kronos' side. He shuddered. He continued with the prophecy.

What had the prophecy meant by 'the end'? Could it be that Nico would die? The prophecy did say 'finally' and he had escaped his father's servants multiple times...perhaps Thanatos had retired and someone better had taken over? The second part, he knew, was absolute trash, but it was fun to imagine. Nico knew deep inside his heart that children of the Big Three rarely had a long life but he did not expect his turn to come so soon. All those times he cut, had he really wanted an escape from reality temporarily, or for a much longer period of time? Did he not treasure his life enough? Or maybe by cutting he had tempted the Fates? Nico scowled unpleasantly. Prophecies almost never ended the way it seemed, but what possibilities were left other than him dying? He sighed. It seemed that he would be his father's lieutenant very soon, for a long period of time. In the Underworld. He snapped out of his thoughts. He had asked for the prophecy after all…

He grinned and turned to Will. They were going to need more people. By asking for the prophecy, he had gotten what he wanted.

"We need to find Harry. Immediately."

It was time to get what he needed.

Harry sat stiffly on the seat opposite Ron with a chessboard between them. His head rested thoughtfully on his left hand and in his right was the Queen piece. He furrowed his eyebrows and mentally moved the pieces around in his mind. Pursing his lips together tightly, he placed the piece on the board. Ron smiled triumphantly as he moved his bishop. There was no doubt he had found a way to win.

"Check."

Harry carefully contemplated his next move. If he moved his knight, it was game over. If he moved the pawn in front of Ron's bishop, he would be knocked out a few moves later. He stared at the board intently. Perhaps if he moved his King...he took the piece in his hand, completely ignoring the grin on Ron's face.

"No." Harry jumped slightly. "That'll kill you. Move the rook on the left." Harry studied the board closely and obediently obeyed. The voice sounded somewhat familiar, but he just could not recall it at the moment. Ron's eyes widened and he was at a loss for words. The now amused voice spoke.

"Checkmate." two figures appeared from the thickened shadows beside harry. On the right stood Nico with his hands in his pockets. Harry squinted at Nico's bare arms. Will had been right; now that he looked closely at his arms clearly, he could tell that the scars and cuts were self made. Each was only about an inch long, a thin red line, contrasting greatly with his pale olive arms. He examined the rest of his arm. There were still scars, here and there, and an extremely deep gash on his left arm. Harry imagined the terrors the poor boy had gone through to get him to this state. Will stood diagonally behind Nico, a goofy smile pasted on his green-tinged face. He had a hand on Nico's shoulder and Nico was leaning on Will for support. His chest heaved slowly from energy loss and his lips were white. Nico's eyelids drooped with exhaustion and he broke out in cold sweat. It was obvious that so much shadow-travelling was taking a toll on his health, but Nico didnt care. It was thrilling. Nico started to fade and he came crashing to the floor. Will was alarmed for a second before flying into doctor mode.

He whipped out his packs of ambrosia and took a jug of nectar from Nico's pocket. He forced a cube of ambrosia into Nico's hand for him to eat, which obviously didnt work and passed through him (duh!). He reached for the nectar but it did not work either. Will was exasperated and only one idea was left in his mind. Will set a determined look on his face. Nico noticed this and he groaned.

"That cant be the only way…" Nico pleaded desperately with Will, all the while fading quickly with his own kind. Shadows swirled around the distraught boy and howling of the wind was heard. Nico shook his head vehemently. He did not want for Will to exhaust all his energy for him and end up in a comatose state for the next whole week. He still required his assistance, no matter how much Nico protested against it. Nico hated it when someone sacrificed themselves for him. He loathed it, despised it, detested it, abhorred it. It never failed to make him feel guilty for the rest of his miserable life.

"You promised! You said you would never resort to that! EVER!" Nico screamed at Will, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He brushed them away quickly and wiped them on his disappearing legs. "I'd rather live with my father for the whole of eternity than see you do that for me! Why, Will? Why am i always the one who needs help? From you? I hate it! You always break your promises, Will, and i despise you for that. You are the biggest mistake i have ever made in my life!" Nico broke down in tears. As he was fading, he collapsed to the floor limply. His mouth parted as he disappeared completely.

"Yes, Father, take me."

And he vanished without a trace, into nothingness.  
_

"No!" Will yelled hoarsely as he leapt at the few traces left of Nico's existence. He had disappeared. Again. Two times in a day, and Will could not accept that. Was he really so inadequate for Nico? Too much of a disappointment for Nico to go out with him openly? He recalled the image of Nico when he first laid his eyes on him. He was a far cry from what he had been then. It was obvious that his mortal corpse could not keep up with his minds' demands. Will thought to himself, 'Was that really the only way? Was the only way i could save Nico exhausting my powers for him? Was it really?' Apollo had taught him when he was young that every child of his could do that.

"When somebody is seriously injured of their life is in extreme danger, you may summon the power of well, myself, and heal the person immediately. However, this also has its own side effects. If you do it too often, the period of time you will be unconscious after healing the person will be double of that from before."

Will remembered snorting at the words. He could not find anybody who he would willingly give up his life for, but now, he knew a person. A person he could laugh and spend time with, a person he could tell everything to, a person he could share his misery and happiness with, a person who he would go to Hell to save even if his own life was at risk. But now, that person was gone. Whether Nico had bought a one-way or two-way ticket to Hell, he did not know. That worried him greatly. He and Nico had only officially come together recently. He could still remember the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach on the day of their first 'hangout' (which Will knew really was a date), the wave of sadness when he first discovered Nico's (undiagnosed) depression, and the raging tide of fury when he found out about Nico's relapse. Will knew that such were the ups and downs of a relationship, and while he accepted that, he could do without the downs of it.

Harry looked expectantly at Will, waiting for something that could explain whatever had just happened. Ron was shaken. One moment, he was playing chess, the next, the boy who randomly appeared out of nowhere, disappears after screaming about what seemed like absolute crap. Did these two boys even speak English half the time? Will turned slowly in their direction, waiting for the inevitable question. His melancholic eyes held a well of tears and a shadow of remorse flickered across his wan face.

"I guess you are waiting for an explanation?" bitterness laced his prominently weary voice and nose twitched with annoyance. The boys nodded apprehensively, curiosity filled to the brim. Will sighed; he knew they wanted and deserved an explanation, but that had been something Nico wanted to personally tell Harry. In addition, Nico forced Will to swear on the River Styx that he would not so much as mention the topic of prophecies in front of Harry without his supervision and Will stupidly swore to it. He could not break that promise, not so much because of the consequences, but because it had been his last thing Nico had wanted. Will shook his head to the boys' dejection.

"I'm sorry but i cant tell you. I've sworn that i would not tell you or talk to you about it until Nico makes the first move. I cant break that promise, and i wont." Will folded his arms and looked away. Harry frowned. All he wanted were some answers, but somehow, he never seemed to be able to get them. Not once since Nico arrived. He scowled, but nevertheless, he respected Will's decision. In a way, he admired him. Will was willing to do so much for Nico, and that, Harry was amazed by. It seemed that Will would do even the littlest things for Nico, which led Harry to wonder if there was something deeper to their relationship. Their mutual understanding of each other was something Harry could not fathom. To Harry, Nico and himself were pretty much like two people from opposite parts of the Earth. He pulled himself back to reality. He knew he could not force an answer out of Will and he told himself he would get answers directly from Nico the moment he came back.

If he ever did, that is.  
_

Hades stared at Nico quizzically. Nico stared back at Hades defiantly. Hades frowned and Nico glared. Nico wasnt feeling very good lately; not in the physical way, more like the mental state of health. There was this constant dark feeling coursing through his veins and it was sickening. Hades wasnt very pleased either. His own son had nearly killed himself two times already and on both occasions, Hades had barely been able to save him.

"Dad, what would i gain?" Hades was taken aback by the sudden question. He didnt know how to answer it.

"What do you mean, Nico?" Nico looked at Hades in the eye. It held no hatred, anger, bitterness, sadness, but yet, neither was there happiness or joy. He void of expression, his face set in a listless state.

"What do i gain from living? What do i gain from dying?" Nico asked. Shit, Hades thought. Another philosophical question. Damn. Nico seemed so lost, torn between the living and the dead, two separate worlds, yearning for each other's company. Nico looked down and studied his palms languorously. They were smooth but gaunt, a far cry from what it had been when he first arrived at camp. He stroked them gingerly, almost reverently. He hated them, hated them to the core. They were a daily reminder of his mother, who slogged her guts out for him, the one who loved him and Bianca unconditionally, the one who died first, victim to Zeus' constantly fluctuating emotions. His hands, the hands that curled around his late mother's fingers, the hands that held the last bit of warmth from Bianca's touch, the hands his boyfriend loved to hold so dearly. Everything he touched, felt, held, loved...they had all forsaken him.

Hades pondered over the profound question. "Son, i do not know and would not attempt to find out what is going through your head right now, why such morbid thoughts reside in your mind, but i do know that on the surface, destruction will prevail and lives will be lost, if you do not return. Many people are waiting for your arrival, fearing for your safety, your life. If you stay here any longer, people may think that you have ceased to exist. Hearts will be broken, souls be taken, lives be lost. Is that really what you want?" Nico shook his head.

"No father, i do not wish to stay here, but neither am i willing to go back. People constanlty fear me, and without my presence, the Earth will still revolve, life will go on, and the universe will still exist. Just because im not there, doesnt mean i dont care. Should they really urgently require my assistance, i will return, and only then. But no, they do not need me there now." Nico stated grimly. Hades sighed. Nico was so goddamn stubborn.

"Hogwarts and camp will be gone soon if you dont return now. Does your heart harbour so much distaste for the two homes you've had that you wont help them?" Hades was confident that Nico would do anything to save his homes, especially if the people living there were close to his heart.

And he was right. By the time he turned back to talk the boy into going back, he had vanished. Hades shrugged. Nico was so darn fickle.  
_

"Oh styx!" Nico muttered fiercely under his breath as he crashed into a pillar upon landing in Hogwarts. He rubbed his bruised knee hastily and dusted off his jacket sleeves. He straightened up and stuffed his hands into his jeans' pockets. He took a quick survey of the area; there was no one in sight. Nico panted heavily and leaned on a nearby wall for support. Shadow-travelling took a lot of energy and he knew he was not supposed to do it often, but he still did, obviously. He shut his eyes and looked for Will and Harry's life auras. He opened his eyes and smirked. He found them. They were both at the dormitory but Will's life aura was had a slight tinge of blue while Harry's was tainted with green. Blue typically meant that the soul was either dead or was extremely sad while green meant that the soul was sick with worry, like literally.

Nico pushed away from the tree and prepared for the shadows to embrace him. He stepped into the tree's shadows and mumbled a prayer to his father for his safety.  
_

He opened his eyes and squinted at the blinding light. He covered his eyes and searched for the familiar sensation of shadows. He was slightly stunned when there werent any shadows in the room. This could only mean that an eminently bright light source was in the room. He sucked in a huge ball of air when he realized that the light source was his boyfriend.

"Will?" Nico inquired. Instantly, the room returned to its mundane shadowy demeanor. Nico peeked at the room and slowly relaxed his arm. Will turned sharply towards the voice and ran at Nico, arms wide open for an embrace. Nico ducked under his arm and swiftly dodged the inevitable hug. He ruefully ruffled Will's hair affectionately and a smile tugged faintly at his lips. Nico turned to where Will had been facing originally and he saw a small black kitten. There was the ghost of a deep gash and a tiny cut at his paw. The cat was the most elegant and gorgeous creature Nico had ever met. It had fine silky fur that was neatly arranged and bright inquisitive maya blue eyes. It was charming and its nose was dainty, almost like an angel. Its ears twitched pleasantly at every sound and its claws were short and sweet. He strolled slowly over to the little furball and picked it up, stroking it gently.

He turned his gaze to Harry, who stared back. Harry raised an eyebrow and shook his head, massaging his temples. He frowned and folded his arms. Nico looked defiant and put the cat back on the bed, which then leapt down and snuggled up at Nico's leg.

"What do you want now Harry?" Nico demanded, scowling. His hair was bedraggled and his clothes were a mess. Yet, he still maintained his dangerous aura and deadly glare. Harry backed down slightly but answered.

"I heard that there is something i need to know about and i want to know what that is." Nico sent a death glare in Will's direction and Will shrugged. Anger bubbled under Nico's skin but he managed to keep his cool. Somehow. He nodded grimly at the statement and pointed his middle finger at Will.

"Fottiti cagna." He muttered at Will and shoved him out of his way. "We need to talk later. About trust issues." Nico strode over to Harry and concentrated. He forcefully pried into Harry's mind, to Harry's horror, and verified his credibility.

"Why'd you do that? That's invasion of privacy!" Harry huffed angrily. Nico shrugged and put his hands on his hips.

"I need to see exactly how trustworthy you are. I cant afford to make another mistake especially after what happened before. You cant mess with this kind of stuff, you know. It has pretty deadly consequences." Nico replied flatly, completely ignoring Harry's unjust feelings. Will nodded vigorously by the sidelines.

"Mess with what kind of stuff?" Harry questioned dubiously. Nico sighed. It seemed to Harry that Nico had had to explain this multiple times and he felt almost bad for having him to explain it. Almost.

"A prophecy. Not the kind Professor Trawlney teaches you though. Im talking about our kind of prophecy." Nico pointed to himself and Will. "And we think that you might be a part of it. Wait, scrap that. Im certain youre part of it."

Harry nodded suspiciously and waited for Nico to continue.

"You are the Chosen One right?" Harry nodded again.

"Okay so there's this prophecy about us and youre a part of it, unfortunately for you. Will will tell you the prophecy." Will stuttered uncomprehensibly and protested weakly. Nico shoved Will to in front of Harry and let him do the explanations.

"So basically, the prophecy says

The Son and the end shall finally meet

But not before the soul he reaps

The fate hangs on the Chosen One

Even before the battle's begun

The other of the pair will soon rise

The Sun's heart, cooled by ice

Love and Hate come hand in hand

To bring this battle to an end

So we kinda guessed that you know, yea, that youre um…" Nico rolled his eyes irately and butted in. He looked Harry in the eye and took a deep breath.

"We think that you might be the Chosen One."


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE IS PROBABLY NOT MINE UNLESS SOMEBODY DECIDED THAT USING MY IDEA IS A GOOD IDEA (PROBABLY NOBODY BUT YEA) OR BECAUSE I DECIDED THAT SOMEONE ELSE'S IDEA WAS GREAT AND I DECIDED TO IMPROVISE IT OR BECAUSE IT IS RICK RIORDAN'S OR JK ROWLING'S IDEA.  
_

Harry blinked.

"Of course im the Chosen One. That's kinda like one of my titles." Nico raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"You dont know what youre going to be dealing with. You cannot have Ron and Hermione by your side during the battle, every word you say may be your last, and your lifespan could shorten considerably once you accept your position in this quest. Many people wont want to do this. Are you still sure youre the Chosen One?" Harry nodded without hesitation. As a Gryffindor, bravery was in his blood, and it was something he was proud of. He did not understand, however, why Nico seemed so reluctant to let him join the quest. Sure, he was used to fighting with Ron and Hermione, but it wasnt exactly a necessity. It was more like a privilege to be able to fight with one's best friends.

Nico set his mouth in a grim line. As much as he did not want to drag Harry into this, he knew that Harry had been chosen and it would be wrong not to allow him to. He rested into a couch and put his elbows on his knees. He leaned forward and pursed his lips tightly. He needed a plan for the battle. So currently, the trio (Will, Nico and Harry) were already confirmed. Now, all they needed were some backup plans if anything went wrong. He needed an army, an artillery that could step up and fight with them in the final battle.

He dug his nails into his skin unknowingly. He could ask for some volunteers to aid them. But who would be the teachers? Perhaps the three of them? Nico nodded to himself. Yes, Nico would teach them muggle wandless duelling, Will teach them basic first aid, and Harry, magic. But how would he find volunteers? He guessed that people probably wont want to join them if he was the one promoting them and Will would not be the best either, seeing that he had only arrived the previous day. He rested his head on his fists. Harry would be the best candidate, but that would mean that there would not be any Slytherins on their team, and that, Nico required. Their cunningness and slyness was something vital when forming a battle plan. He decided to ask the Slytherins himself.

He noticed the two boys staring at him. Nico frowned and scowled.

"What?" Will cringed. That mustve come out harsher than expected. But still, Nico didnt exactly care.

"You zoned out. What were you thinking?" Harry stated dryly. Nico stood up and advanced towards the two boys. He grabbed their arms suddenly and got ready.

"We're going somewhere."  
_

Harry shrieked in terror and his vision blurred. His face felt like it was peeling off and there was a weird tingling sensation all over his body. Nonetheless, it was thrilling. So this was how Nico felt whenever he travelled! Impressive…

"We're here." The sensation stopped and Harry stumbled and fell. He saw Will by the side hunched over a dustbin with his hands on his knees. Nico looked disgusted by the scene but said nothing. He was exhausted and his body was working overtime. He sighed and pulled Harry up onto his feet. He stole a quick glance at Will and manipulated the shadows nearby to straighten him up.

"We're outside the classroom for the next lesson. We should have some time before the students come. Okay here's the plan. Harry, i need you to ask around for volunteers to join our team. Hold the questions. I know i said that you cant fight beside your friends but your friends can still fight, just not as the main one, you know what i mean? They will be our backup plan should we need it. I figured that if you asked though, none of the Slytherins will join so im going to ask them myself. After that, i will send you a message to tell you what time we meet, which will be sometime today. I've decided that we will meet at the Forbidden Forest but it must be after all lessons. If the people are unwilling to join, dont force them, they may rebel and join the opposite team instead for all we know. Will will go with you, understand?" Harry's mind nearly exploded from the information but he acknowledged it with a curt nod. Will looked reluctant but he knew that going with Harry would be a better idea. He secretly wondered if Harry had found out about their relationship. Then he thought, no, its not possible, Nico would never tell anybody…

Will grabbed Nico's arms just as he was about to walk away and pulled him close. Nico sould feel the warmth of his breath and for a second, he felt the urge to pull Wil even closer to him, to tell him that everything would be alright, but no, he didnt. He relaxed and his eyes softened. He stroked Will's jawline tentatively and wrapped his arms around his waist. A playful smile tugged at his lips. Then, he raised his leg between Will's leg and kicked him hard. Will yelped and pouted. Harry snorted at the side and Nico stifled a laugh.

"Ive forgiven you Will, but that doesnt mean that you can go around revealing secrets about..." Nico coughed loudly. "...us." Will smiled and agreed wholeheartedly. Harry was puzzled but nudged Will and jerked his head in the direction of the oncoming students. Will plastered a fake beam on his face and walked over to the students and asked them a few questions.

Nico grinned slightly. Will was such a loving and caring boyfriend. No, he could not afford to be nostalgic at a time like this. He hardened his expression quickly. He had his own mission to complete.

With a flash of darkness, he was gone.  
_

"Do you want to join the army or not?" Nico asked haughtily. The Slytherins looked equally arrogant. Nico had been here negotiating with them for the past few minutes and his patience was wearing thin.

"Why should we? You have no control over us." The boys sniffed. Nico saw red. He hated those who didnt respect him.

"If you want to have a decent afterlife, you better shut the f*** up and listen. I would not speak to a prince like that." Nico glowered.

"Oh yeah? Where's your crown and riches, nerd?" Nico was indifferent. He snapped his fingers and the ground cracked open. Mountains of gold drachmas, galleons, knuts, diamonds and riches appeared. He lazily picked up a crown from one of the heaps and rested it on his head. He took a cursed stygian iron dagger from the ground and stuck it into his pocket.

"I think its pretty obvious, morons." The boys were slightly miffed but otherwise, were astonished. Harry and Will then took the cue to run into the room. Together with Ron and Hernione, about ten other people who had agreed to join the clan were there, not to mention the growing crowd of spectators.

"Just who are you, Nico di Angelo?" A new voice was heard. Professor Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Dolores Umbridge, Binns, Hagrid, and a few other members of ,what Nico later learned, the Phoenix were present.

Nico was displeased by the number of people at the scene but decided that it would be useless to hide it from the school anymore. Either way, the school would learn about his true identity by the time the battle came. He took out his stygian iron sword and plunged it into the ground. Darkness swirled around him and his hair was bouffant. A sudden explosion of darkness escaped his body and he smirked.

"Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld, the dead and riches, Prince of Shadows, Ghost King, Lieutenant of the Lord, Ambassador of Hades, One of the most powerful or most powerful demigod as of now (said by Hazel), Head councilor of the Hades cabin, offspring of the late Maria di Angelo, half-brother of Hazel Lavesque and brother of the late Bianca di Angelo, at your service." Will was shocked at the confession but Nico went up to him and shoved him to the middle of the stunned crowd.

"This is William Solace, Son of Apollo, God of of the sun, light, healing, disease, plagues, music, art, poetry, archery, reason, knowledge, truth and prophecy, twin of Lady Artemis, Head councilor of the Apollo cabin, a prominent healer, offspring of Naomi Solace, at your service." The crowd was silent and the professor looked on doubtfully. Nico sighed. It seemed that he had to display his powers to the crowd to make them actually believe him.

"Okay, i guess youre doubtful so here's some proof." Nico willed the temperature to drop twenty degrees and he summoned hellfire in his hand. Then he raised a few undead warriors from the ground and he dimmed the lights. He then carried on to summon the shadows to bring him to behind Draco. "I can also kill one by turning him to a ghost and im guessing this boy over here is a good person to use as a demonstration?"

Draco paled and shook his head vigorously. Nico shrugged and continued.

"I can heal minor injuries using darkness and i can solidify shadows as such." he turned his own shadow into a spear and held it in his hand.

"I can also control my dreams, luckily for me," he noticed Will's affirming nod by the side. "You see, i dream of terrible things, like the future…" he smirked at Will, he had already 'stolen' two of Apollo's powers, in the sense that he could see the future and heal minor injuries.

"And if i am really impatient, nervous, sad, or angry, like right now, all plants and small living creatures will wilt and die." The small weeds in a distance turned brown and grew limp. He proceeded.

"I can also become invisible at will…" he commanded the shadows to envelop him and he was invisible. "I can also sense one's life aura and can tell when one is dead. I also emit a death aura and can send tremors of fear and death throughout crowds…" Nico briefly demonstrated that.

"I can also enter a death trance where i do not require oxygen to live, also kinda like hibernation. And i can live without eating or sleeping for a few days, though that is not a demigod ability. My skin is also permanently ice cold." Nico stepped back into the shadows and sighed when he reached the familiar surroundings of darkness.

Will stepped forward. "Ok so i can emit blindingly bright light and can heal major injuries." He snorted at Nico, who pouted. He prepared for the Sun to take over him and the spectators covered their eyes. Nico himself blended into the shadows and shut his eyes. When Will returned to his normal brightness, he walked over to Nico and pulled him to the centre. Will pushed the sleeves of his jacket back and held his hand up. On his hands were several new scars, courtesy of the time he had spent in the Underworld moping around. Will looked outraged but put two fingers on Nico's wrist. In a flash, the open scars looked days old. Nico was about to return to his previous space when Will stopped him. Will frowned angrily.

"Why'd you do that? I thought you had healed already?" Will whisper-yelled. Nico narrowed his eyes and grabbed Will's collar.

"Because i like to do it. It relieves my stress and anger that i cant naturally get rid off because you say it strains me. Say it makes me fade and some bullshit. And i dont think its any of your business." Nico silenced him and released his collar. He dug his nails into Will's skin and stomped away. The grass withered and the temperature dropped to zero. He sent a death glare at everyone and folded his arms nonchalantly. He jerkily gestured for Will to continue. When Will didnt, he raised both middle fingers at him and threatened him to continue.

Will gulped but did just that. "I can play just about any musical instrument, can sort of sing, write shitty poetry, am a decent archer..." Will took out his bow and arrow and shot it at an unfortunate apple about a hundred miles away. "And i can tell when one is lying, like Nico just did…" Nico swore under his breath and cursed in italian.

"I can also see a bit of the future though not as much as the spirit of Delphi…" Will tilted his head at the weird looks his classmates gave him. "Its a spirit that tells prophecies." a few people nodded their heads slowly and others just looked more confused.

"I can also make deafening high-pitched whistles that can temporarily stun the enemy and…"

Nico stepped up and cut through his explanation. "There is a new enemy arising and we're looking for some people who are willing to join our side for the fight against the enemy. Those who are willing, please step forward." a few stepped forward but majority looked away. Nico sighed; that wasnt exactly the best way to ask people, he guessed. He looked at the few people who volunteered. There was Neville, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Padma, Pavarti, and of course, Harry. He nodded at them.

"By the way, if you all assume that we are too young, i can assure you we are not. This is already our third war we are fighting, so definitely no lack of experience. Our first war was against the titan, Kronos, and the second, the Earth Goddess herself, Mother Gaia. Those who would like to join at a later time, ask Harry, not me. You are always welcome." He turned to the volunteers and pursed his lips. There were less people than he expected, but that would have to do for now. Professor Dumbledore had a slight twinkle in his eye as he took in the new information.

Nico sent the group a message through their heads for privacy from the spectators. He formulated a slightly fuzzy message and sent it to the few volunteers.

"10 o'clock sharp at the Forbidden Forest." the group responded with a curt nod and the crowd dispersed. Only Professor Dumbledore stayed behind and eyed the italian boy.

He walked up to him and tapped him on his shoulder. Nico spun around and prepared for a fight but turned red when he realised that it was just the Headmaster. Nico raised an inquisitive eyebrow. He knew the Headmaster had something important to tell him. Professor Dumbledore motioned for Nico to follow him with a twinkle in his eye. Nico recognised that look; it was the look that one had when one had vital information that could assist him in the quest. The Headmaster turned to Nico, a kind smile on his face

"I have an idea who this new enemy might be."


	13. Chapter 13

Nico's breath hitched and he quickened his footsteps towards the room. Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly and gestured for him to sit down. Nico nodded nonchalantly and eased himself into the seat warily. He eyed the professor suspiciously and waited for him to continue. The Headmaster lit a torch nearby and watched the boy. The boy, such immense power and strength, knowledge and wisdom, a worthy fighter and student of Hogwarts. He shook his head sadly. The last person that had fit this description was none other than Tom Riddle. He had potential to become a great wizard, and he was, just that he was on the other side of the battle, Hogwarts' greatest nemesis. The boy leaned towards the Headmaster, eager for the vital information he required. The Headmaster sighed and pointed at the door.

"Close the door, then, we talk."

Nico reeled back in shock, but then he frowned. There was no reason for surprise. He should have known what the prophecy meant by 'the other of the pair'. It all made sense to him now. He gritted his teeth and pounded his fist on the table in front of him. He mentally cursed his studitiy. How could he not have known? The Headmaster glanced at the infuriated boy and a twinkle in his eye shone brighter than ever. Nico turned to the professor, who had written a note for professor Binns to explain his late arrival for class, and gave him a curt nod of appreciation. The professor shrugged and handed him the note. Nico scowled; he had to tell the group his findings. Immediately.

He took a sharp intake of breath and prayed for his safety. Then, the shadows took over.  
_

Nico coughed and stumbled to the floor in front of Will and Harry. The duo gave him rather bemused stares and Will propped Nico up with his knee. Nico punched his (Will's) knee in annoyance. He had not forgiven him for the incident before. Glaring at Will, he pushed himself unsteadily onto his wobbly knees and shoved Will aside. Will was hurt but accepted his fate numbly. It had always been like that-Will commits a wrongdoing (or 'wrongdoing'), Nico stays pissed till the end of time. Nico had a kind and caring heart, but for some odd reason, he loved to keep it under wraps.

Harry rolled his eyes. Nico was so goddamn petty. Nico turned in his direction and hissed at Harry.

"I know what youre thinking you know." Harry was taken aback. Not by the content of the statement, but by the language. Will tilted his head. Harry was shell-shocked; how had Nico spoken in parseltongue? How could he possibly know the language at all? Nico was unresponsive and continued staring at the boy.

Nico looked around and inwardly heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that nobody was in the vicinity. He leaned towards the duo and whispered something to them. Will was expressionless and Harry simply looked at Nico in silence, agape with perplexity.

"Are you sure he is the new enemy?" Nico nodded curtly. "Yes im sure. I cant believe i didnt make the connection before!" He then walked to the front of the classroom and sat on the swivel chair. He chewed his lips. Professor Binns' class was long over before Nico arrived and Harry and Will had been waiting for him, knowing that the confused idiot would still presume that lessons were still ongoing. Will picked his head up and looked at Nico.

"Actually, i kinda guessed that already before you said that…" Nico glowered at Will, horrified that Will had kept his findings a secret.

"What the f*** dude?! Why didnt you tell us? It couldve saved us a whole f***ing day. What the hades?!" Nico yelled at Will in outrage and fury.

"I only suspected it and besides, i wasnt sure. If i told you some information that i perceived to be correct but actually isnt, i'd probably cease to exist." Nico frowned but said nothing in particular, with the exception of some, shall we say, rather colourful verses and quotes that perfectly illustrated exactly how vibrant the Greek language was. (yes i just had to add that. °_° :P )

"Fine, whatever. We need to have a plan on how to teach the volunteers. First, what should we call ourselves?" Harry and Will thought hard.

"Sunshine academy?" Nico cringed. That was pretty much the worst ever shit that reached his ears.

"How about Dumbledore's army? That is the thing that the Order fears most." Nico shook his head. He wanted something more pure and simple. Something that for once did not provoke anyone except the enemy.

"Im thinking maybe Jousting Ouranus (yes he's the enemy ^u^)? JO for short. That way, people who dont know what we're talking about could think we're referring to another person called Jo. Also, i dont think its exactly a good idea to provoke others by calling ourselves something somebody who's not the enemy fears." The two boys agreed. They looked up to the sky. It was darkening already. Just a few more hours before midnight. Nico grinned.

"See you later boys."  
_

Nico appeared in the dormitory, panting and out of breath. Sitting clumsily on his bed, he briefly thought about how they would coach the volunteers and teach them to fight. How would they properly defeat Ouranus, the new arising enemy? Perhaps the wizards would consider him as one of the dark arts? If that was the case, Nico could play the role of Ouranus and the group would have to try to tackle and defeat him. Nico was also well-versed in the multiple types of sword fighting and necromancy so defeating him would be a good start for the wizards and witches. He glanced at his arm and smiled. Lately, being at a new school left him little to no time to cut. The arm was looking less mawed and healthier. He wondered if all this had been the Fates' plan all along. Nico sighed and stood up, pushing himself away from the bed. He shuffled over to the bedside table and relaxed into the seat. He took out a piedce of parchment and wrote out the prophecy.

The End and the Son shall finally meet

but not before the soul he reaps

The fate hangs on the Chosen One

even before the battle's begun

The other of the pair shall finally rise

The Sun's heart, cooled by ice

Love and Hate come hand in hand

to bring this battle to an end

Nico chewed on the tip of his pen. So far, all he was sure of was the first two lines and the line about the enemy. Of course, he knew that the fate hung on Harry, but before the battle began? What did that mean? After all, how could one's preparations for a battle choose one's fate? Sure, preparation did decide a lot, but why only Harry's preparations? Nico put that aside for now. Something was bothering him; the Sun's heart, cooled by ice? Why would Will's heart need to be cooled? He was a ray of sunshine and for him to be cooled was just strange. Like, if he was meant to be cooled, what for be sunshine? Also, what did the prophecy mean by Love and Hate? Love for who? Hate for what? Love Nico guessed was for Will, but hate? Nico, safe to say, hated a lot of things. Minor or major, everything. Or perhaps the prophecy was talking about Aphrodite, goddess of love, and Erida, goddess of hate? But that was unlikely. After all, Erida was the person who sowed discord between Aphrodite, Hera and Athena. Why would Erida and Aphrodite willingly come together to aid them in winning against Ouranus? For all they knew, maybe Erida was the one who upstaged this battle in the first place! Frowning, he jotted down his thoughts neatly on the paper beside each line of the prophecy. He found that with each line of the prophecy, the assumptions of the previous line did not link up with the current. The lines were not lucid and neither were they even logical. He gave a cursed angrily. Things never worked out for him. Ever. With a last sigh, he flopped onto his bed and picked up a book on the dark arts. He had a feeling it was going to come in handy later.  
_

Will and Harry stared at each other awkwardly before turning away. Nico wasnt here yet but the whole group was already getting impatient. People was tapping their feet on the floor and others were pacing about the Forbidden Forest. Just then, cold fingers tapped his shoulder. Will gasped and turned around, ready for a fight. Nico ducked quickly and sidestepped, causing Will to fall flat on his face. Nico surveyed the area, everyone was here. Harry frowned at Nico.

"Why are you so late?" Harry hissed. Nico looked at him questioningly then a look of realization spread over his face.

"I went to inform some of of our friends about the battle. They agreed to come. They're experienced fighters and good companions. Unfortunately, two of them arent available, for some odd reason…" Nico looked at Will with a worried face. He pulled him close and whispered into his ear.

"I tried to contact Annabeth but the Iris-message didnt get through. Percy said that she was on vacation and said that he wont be coming too. Said it was something about his mom or something…" Will had a confused expression on. What could have happened to Percy's mom? And even if Annabeth were on vacation, the Iris-message should've gotten through… Perhaps she went on a vacation to somewhere unreachable? Nico nodded slowly. That must be the case.

Nico looked for a shadow and smirked when he found one. Nico reached into the shadows and felt around. Harry looked on curiously before yelping. Out of the shadows came a buff boy no older than sixteen or seventeen. He had sky-blue eyes and close-cropped blonde hair. A barely noticable scar lined his lower lip and there was a serious look in his eyes. Together with an athletic build and strong tanned limbs, he was an extremely attractive young man. Nico and the boy exchanged grim nods which were followed by a friendly though slightly awkward brotherly hug. Next, Nico pulled out an impish looking boy with dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful, elf-like face, with a diminutive stature and a slim and relatively scrawny build. Unlike the previous boy, this boy had on a mischievous grin that seemed to illuminate even the dimmest stars. His eyes were large and round, as though he had taken in too much caffine. The boy looked excited at meeting Nico and gave him an enthusiastic high-five, which Nico returned, not so excitedly. Then, a shorter girl with cinnamon brown hair entered. She was toned and fit, with lovely gold eyes that shone like diamonds. Her lips curled into a small smile and Nico affectionately pecked her on the forehead. She returned the gesture with a tight hug and punched his shoulder playfully. Nico then transported another girl. This girl had choppy and unevenly cut chocolate brown hair where the thin strands by the side were thinly braided. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope, changing from green to brown to blue. She was dressed in jeans and an orange t-shirt, a feminine yet tomboyish smirk on her face. She was lean and tall, a beautiful young girl to say the least. She and Nico exchanged a quick hug before she pulled away and stood beside the first boy. Finally, Nico brought in an extremely tall boy with brown eyes. He was lean and muscular, standing at around 6'3. He had a warlike build and wore his close-cropped black hair short. He looked as if he were of an asian descent and his eyes had a forlorn look in them. Nico gave him a calculating stare and eyed him warily as he walked over to the girl Nico had pecked on the forehead. Nico kicked the boy's shin lightly and the boy shrugged.

Nico turned to the crowd and shoved the first boy forward. "This is Jason Grace, Champion of Juno, Hero of Olympus, Son of Jupiter and Rome, Pontifex Maximus, Head Councilor of cabin 1, our well-loved golden boy." Nico punched Jason in the gut and Jason tried to dodge. Tried. And failed, resulting in a bruise forming on his stomach.

The girl who stood next to Jason stepped forward. "I am Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, Hero of Olympus, counselor of cabin 10, girlfriend of Jason Grace." Jason blushed deeply and pulled the girl back hastily. Piper gave him an irritated look but was quickly replaced by a childish slap on the cheek.

The boy with the impish grin announced, "I am Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, hero of Olympus, supreme commander of the Argo II." The boy gave an exaggerated bow and Nico rolled his eyes at the boy's antics. Leo then flashed a confused look at Nico. "Wait Nico, why didnt you bring Calypso?" Nico sighed. "She isnt a demigod. I fear that this will endanger her life." Leo nodded despondently and shuffled back to Jason's side, who gave him a pitiful look.

Next, the dark-skinned girl walked to the front. "I am Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, Hero of Olympus, centurion of the fifth cohort, Hecate's prodigy, half-brother of Nico." Nico cracked a small smile and acknowledged the statement with a nod. He hugged the girl from behind and rested his chin on her head. Ever since the battle with Gaia, he and Hazel had grown extremely close. Nico loved Hazel more than anything in the world and would give up anything for her, even if it meant giving up Will. Hazel was the most precious thing in his life as of now and for Hazel, the feeling was mutual.

The last boy introduced himself. "I am Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, legacy of poseidon, praetor of the twelfth legion, hero of Olympus, boyfriend of Hazel." Nico narrowed his eyes and watched him cynically. Frank gulped and added hastily. "I swear i will love her till the end of time…" Nico nodded approvingly and folded his arms.

"They are here to assist us in teaching you all and will also help us during the battle. Unfortunately, the brains and the seaweed arent here for some...reasons." The demigods nodded solemnly while the witches and wizards gave them strange looks.

Nico noted the awkward atmosphere. He handed over the time to Harry.

"Okay so let's first practice some spells against the dark arts which Nico will play the role as." Nico grunted in approval and Harry continued.

"First, we will be doing the disarming spell." Nico shook his head. "Ouranus wont be using weapons. He will be using his powers of the galaxy, and maybe, i dont know, summon some meteorites down to earth?" Harry was aghast. It seemed that he had underestimated the powers of an almighty greek god. Harry nodded dumbly and immediately changed strategy.

"Okay then. We shall learn the stunning spell." when Nico did not interrupt, the boy carried on before anyone could protest.

"I know i know. The stunning spell is something basic. But to deal with someone so powerful, we should use something simple first then add on to the load. Better to start slowly than start hastily." No one argued. Harry took out his wand. Just as Harry was about to demonstrate how to do the spell, the demigods butted in.

"Im sorry Harry, but we dont use wands. Actually, i think that you could use Will as a person to demonstrate on and leave us with Nico. i feel that while you guys are learning spells, it would be more effective for us demigods to spar with one another. We especially need to train Nico as he is one in the prophecy." Harry agreed and Will, the sacrificial lamb, stepped up and Harry proceeded with his lesson.

Jason pulled Nico deeper into the forest and prepared to charge. The rest of the demigods took their stance and encircled themselves around Nico. Nico wiped his brow and whipped out his stygian iron sword. Piper and Hazel stood on Nico's right while the boys took Nico's left. They raised their weapons and gave a battle cry.

The duel commenced.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi

:

(i just wanted to say that some of the items/stuff they can do here doesnt appear in the books. some is just pure imagination :D)

:

Bye  
_

Eyes were all on them; 6 demigods, each trying to prove their own worth. Whiffs of ozone and smoke were smelt, with an occasional blackout every now and then. Loud feral noises were heard and grunts and moans of pain were felt. Nico gave a yell of fury. These all were experienced fighters, fighting like dancers, elegant but deadly, intriguing but scary. All knew their boundaries; one step out of the forest and they were out of the fight. So far, Piper and Frank were out, but both were on the sidelines, watching the match with a dozen other witches and wizards.

Jason held his usual sword, imperial gold, coated with gasoline to provide more power. Leo stood behind Nico, burning fire in his hand. Hazel, a deadly look in her eyes, mouth set in a snarl. Nico was in the centre, the only demigod who was still calm and collected. Nico gripped a small dagger in his left hand, only about 40 centimetres long, made for close-range duelling. A bead of sweat found its way down Nico's temples and he quickly rubbed them away.

Hazel snapped and leapt at Nico. Nico was amused and faced her. He lunged at her and striked at her chest. Then, he made a forward slicing cut, swinging his sword from the overhead position aiming at her shoulder. She sidestepped and swung her knife from behind her and Nico ducked under the blow. He swiftly threw his dagger behind him at Leo, who was advancing slowly. Leo quickly deflected it with a fireball and took out a sword made of imperial gold. Nico summoned the shadows to form a staff.

The staff was thin and long, measuring up to 5 feet in length. The tips of each side were coated with darkness and the staff was made of stygian iron. It was made for the purposes of thrusting, blocking and striking better than the average martial arts weapons. It was dark like a nightmare and closely resembled the murderous look in Nico's eyes. Sweat trickled down his back, flowing freely like condensation on a window pane. It beaded on his neck, a slid down his jaw.

Nico twisted the staff and stabbed Hazel using a special backhand technique. Hazel barely dodged the hit and stumbled to the ground. Nico held the staff with both hands and raised the staff. He brought it down to the earth with a deafening sound. He turned on pure instinct and barely deflected Leo's hit. Leo frowned and brought the sword over Nico's head and swung it at his head. Nico held his staff in a standard grip, hands apart such that the staff was divided into three equal sections. He kept the staff parallel to the floor and raised it to his head just as Leo's sword came down. Nico pushed Leo's sword away and disarmed him. He rotated his staff and lowered it, hitting Leo's shoulder, causing the boy to kneel on the ground with a thump. Nico sweeped the staff under Hazel's feet and Hazel came crashing down, unmoving. Nico raised his right hand and lowered his left, such that the staff was now aimed at Leo at a 45 degree angle. He extended his right arm and brought his left hand across his chest. He forcefully thrust the staff towards the ground, inches away from Leo's chest. Leo rolled to the side and leapt to his feet, but Hazel was still a sitting duck, lying on the ground, unmoving. Nico felt a tinge of regret, but he hardened his heart. In a real fight, a soft heart led to death. Nico walked over to Hazel's side and used his feet to roll her out of the forest.

The fight was now between three of the four best fighters at both camps. Jason watched from above and decided that this was his cue to interject. He could tell that Nico was slowly releasing his pent up emotions from the past few days and was not holding back anymore. The usual grin on Leo's face was replaced with a grim frown. He slashed at Nico's arm and twisted his hands, making him drop his staff. Leo was triumphant, but not for long. Nico smirked and he shadow-travelled to behind Leo. He picked up the dagger he had previously thrown at Leo and brought it to his neck. Leo bent under his arm and turned to face Nico with a wild grin. His face was flushed, a stark contrast compared to the brightness of his smile.

"You have gotten stronger…" Leo muttered. Nico took advantage of this short moment of distraction to grab the staff with both hands and thrust it into Leo's chest, a few more inches in and Leo's ribcage would be snapped for eternity. For real. Leo threw his hands into the air and conceded defeat, walking over to where the other demigods stood. Nico finally showed a hint of accomplishment while his drenched shirt clung tightly to his lean body.

Jason eyed the boy carefully. He could not detect a single type of combo or technique he was using. He seemed to change his strategy with each move. Jason lowered himself to the ground. He knew that Nico was already exhausted but even when tired, Nico was no easy person to deal with. Nico had beaten everyone at camp half-blood and camp jupiter at least 5 times, with the sole exception of Percy. The closest match he and Percy ever had was a tie. He landed on the ground softly. Nico's gaze was steady, watching his every move, feeling his every breath. He held his staff perpendicular to the ground, waiting solemnly for an attack. Jason narrowed his eyes. He did not know what game Nico was playing at, and he intended to find out.

Jason lunged at Nico and sliced at his right arm. Nico jumped above the blow and brought his staff slamming down onto Jason's back. Jason grimaced and stood up clumsily. The blow Nico had just dealt had hurt him greatly, but he knew the rule; never let your opponent know your current state of health. Nico brought up his front knee and drew his staff all the way behind him. Then, he stepped out towards Jason into a deep long stance and thrust the staff at Jason, hitting him squarely in the ribs. Then, he drew the staff under Jason and swung it to the left. Jason frowned and dodged quickly, knowing that if not for his adhd, he would have been crushed. Nico had become more skilled than Jason thought. Looking up to the sky, he commanded the lightning to heed his command. He willed thunder and lightning to rain down on the boy, but what Nico did surprised him. Nico glared at the lightning and demanded that the shadows reside in it. The shadows obeyed and flew into the lightning, making the lightning now dull and black, formed out of the purest and darkest energy in the universe. The lightning was now a servant of Nico, and heeded his every command. Jason was shocked. He had never known that somebody could control anything in his father's domain, much less the signature feature of the sky; lightning. Jason's original idea of a friendly and safe match was now shattered. He knew how focused Nico became whenever he fought and was careful not to incur his wrath.

Nico stepped into a cat stance, weight mostly supported on his back leg. He bent forward slightly, waiting for the boy's attack. He looked like a lion, studying its prey eagerly. Jason creased his eyebrows and delivered a roundhouse kick to Nico's stomach. Nico could not dodge it in time and the force hit him with great impact. Jason was about to apologise when Nico held his hand up.

"Stop. One must reach his weakest point in the fight before he can win." Jason nodded and stepped back as he resisted the urge to run up to support Nico. Nico had gone through so much and Jason wanted to do anything he could to prevent the boy from over-exerting himself. Nico crawled to his feet and the crowd cheered wildly. Nico shot an annoyed glance at the team and effectively silenced them. He put his staff aside on a nearby tree trunk and unsheathed a Zweihaender, a rarely seen two-handed sword. It stretched upward reaching a lengthof 70", and weighed from 3-14lb. Primarily used against pikes and halberds at longer ranges, it also had an unsharpened part of the blade—called a ricasso—just above the primary guard. The ricasso could be gripped in close quarters combat. These kinds of Zweihaenders usually had a smaller, secondary guard that protruded from the main blade. It was made of case-hardened ingots and thin leather lined the grips. He used both hands to hold the hilt, and he stood in a horse stance. He drew one leg back together with his left arm and swung hard at Jason's supporting leg. Nico followed that with a parry, thrust and chop all aiming at Jason's weak spots. Jason's left arm took the blow for his leg and a deep cut was formed. Jason winced in pain but quickly replaced it with a mask of determination.

Nico smirked and took up his staff from the ground and released his Zweihaender. He spun his staff, returning the shadows to its rightful places. The staff disappeared and Nico reached into his pockets. He pulled out two identical deadly looking weapons. They were two karambits, hand-forged from 5160 steel, with a light coat of oil over it to prevent rust. Each curved blade was slightly over 3 ½ inches in length, heat-treated to a 59-61. It was a fine fighting-knife design, double-bladed, meant for slashing and ripping defence. The wooden handle had ribs milled in for a firm grip and the butt had a 'O' ring as part of each blade. He gripped them in a reaper grip, and slashed at Jason's arms. Jason soared to the sky to avoid the blow, but that was his fatal mistake. He had fallen into Nico's trap.

Nico grinned and commanded the ghost lightning to hear him and they struck Jason, the sizzling sound of his armour barely audible over his screams agony. Jason was immune to the normal lightning, but this lightning, no, it was not in his father's control. Jason dropped towards the ground and prepared for the impact. Incoherent strings of curses were muttered and he blacked out about 20 feet in the air. Nico's sharp eyes noticed this and he immediately formed a shadow padding on the floor. Jason landed on the padding softly, but multiple ribs were broken.

At this point, many of the bystanders were applauding at Nico's victory against the strongest few demigods. Nico himself wasnt smiling. How could he be pleased when he nearly killed his friend? He pulled Will to Jason's side and folded his arms moodily while Will worked his magic. Will shut his eyes and had on a peaceful expression. His entire body glowed with a dim light and he hummed using the magic of Apollo. Jason's ribs slowly mended themselves into position, but before they could do so completely, Will went out like a lightbulb and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Nico turned around sharply and his heart skipped a beat. Will was motionless on the floor, sprawled out and unconscious. A gazillion thoughts raced through his mind. What had happened to Will? Was he dead? Why had he blacked out after using only a tiny portion of his healing abilities? Nico chewed on his lips nervously. He could still feel Will's life source firmly in his chest, beating away at his usual musical tempo.

Now, Nico was confused. What could be wrong with Will then? Perhaps he had not slept well the previous night? Nico put his hands on his hips. That must be the case. He strode over to Will's side and picked him up, stumbling slightly under the weight. Frank and Leo went to Jason's side and lifted him up. Frank and Leo looked expectantly at Nico and he walked over to their side, making sure that they had all placed their hands on him, he was ready to set off. Just then, Harry tapped Nico's shoulder and he jumped in response. He had forgotten about the team the moment Will was out and now, he felt a sharp twinge of guilt.

He told Harry and his friends to latch on to him and not let go. Nico peered in Hazel's direction and found her standing up, seemingly recovered from the blows he had dealt on her. Hazel looked at Nico with a distressed expression on her face. Nico met her look with an inscrutable glance in her direction. He gestured for her to stand in front of him and she botheredly agreed. She looked into his eyes, and in them, she found indifference and listlessness. Her own heart broke into two and she rested both her hands on his shoulders.

"If you arent happy here, both camps welcome you back you know?" she breathed into his ear. Nico gave her a small smile.

"Happiness comes from peace, and peace comes from indifference." Hazel cracked a slight smile. "Quoted from Naval Ravikant." Nico nodded and kissed her on her forehead. "It's time to go, Hazel. Its time for you to leave now. Go."

Hazel wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and sniffed. She put her hands back on his shoulders firmly.

"I'm staying here at Hogwarts. All of us are. I can just use the mist on the entire school to make them think that we were here all along...well except these people. They deserve the truth." Hazel stared deeply into Nico's eyes. Nico smiled gratefully.

Transmitting her last ounce of energy to Nico, Hazel felt herself drained of energy as she was sent to their dormitory.


	15. Chapter 15

Leo and Frank rested the semi-conscious Jason onto the bed and whistled softly. The room was adorned with scarlet red curtains and 5 majestic beds were placed in a circular formation. It was dimly lit and moving pictures lined the walls. Hazel collapsed upon arriving at the room and Nico caught her before she could reach the ground. He groaned slightly under the weight of two people but did not say anything else.

Leo bounced over to Nico's side and offered to carry Hazel. Nico nodded feebly and grunted appreciatively at the load lifted off him. He stumbled over to his bedside and let Will roll off his arms and onto the bed. Harry watched, mesmerised, as Nico carefully pulled the sheets for Will and eased a pillow under his head. Ron and Seamus looked at each other in amusement. Nico was being caring! Wow. Such an impressive feat. Nico proceeded to lower the temperature in the room such that it was nice and cooling, comfortable enough for Will to sleep. Then, Nico removed his bag from the bed and placed it gently on the floor, careful not to wake Will up. The girls and boys in the room hastily walked out and ran to their own dormitories quietly. With the exception of Piper and Hazel, of course. Jason was still knocked out, cold.

Nico dug into his backpack and pulled out two sheets and lay them on the floor. Leo took one and Hazel and Frank shared the other. Now Piper...Nico went to his closet and pulled out his last sheet. Placing it lightly on the floor, he gestured for Piper to sleep on it. Now, in the room, were left Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Nico and the few awake demigods. Piper was concerned.

"Where are you going to sleep then Nico?" Nico shrugged back. He didnt sleep. Harry was cynical and raised an eyebrow.

"I dont sleep remember, Piper?" Piper's mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape and she skeptically nodded. But Leo didnt accept this. He could not allow his good friend to avoid sleep, a basic requirement of all beings.

"No, Nico. you are going to sleep whether you like it or not." Leo firmly asserted. Harry agreed, hoping that this would make Nico feel more pressurised into sleeping. Nico shrugged.

"Try sleeping with Tartarus in your mind then." He replied coldly. Leo looked defiant, but when he soon realised that Nico was not going to budge, he gave up. He was not pleased about it either, however. He would just have to find a chance to coax him into sleeping. Nico's weariness was evident; droopy eyelids, sluggish walking, dark circles under his eyes...everything about him betrayed his exhaustion.

"Goodnight then." Leo offered and Nico nodded. Nico walked over to Hazel's side and lovingly caressed her forehead. He pecked her forehead affectionately. He stood up and was about to leave when Hazel grabbed his hand.

"Dont go Nico. please, stay here. I dont want to lose you again." Hazel pleaded to Nico. He agreed and sat down beside her. He shut his eyes and held her hand while she dozed off slightly. He stroked Hazel's hair.

"Sing for me, Nico, will you?" Hazel requested and Nico groaned. Nico hated singing, but somehow, despite much distaste for it, his voice was melodious and angelic. Nico muttered the song softly for Hazel and lulled her into Morpheus' realm.

Close your eyes

I know what you see

The darkness is high

And you're in ten feet deep

But we've survived

More terrible monsters than sleep

And you know i'll be here

To tell you to breathe

Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)

La ragione per cui vivo (the reason i live )

Non ti scordar di me (dont forget me)

Io vegliero su di te (im watching over you)

Stumbling lost

Last choice of all that you meet

It's the cost

Of ruling those 'neath your feet

Paths you've crossed

And the trust you're trying to keep

You're exhausted

Listening for a voice that cant speak

Ma Nico, mio caro (but Nico, my dear)

Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)

La ragione ho vissuto (the reason i live)

Non ti scordar di me (dont forget me)

Io vegliero su di te (im watching over you)

So you run

Through shadows you roam

Seams undone

From the love you thought you could own

But he's just one

Of many that you might call home

Maybe someday

The bitter will fade from your bones

Fade from your bones

Eri il mio soldatino (you were my little soldier)

Ora un principe oscuro (now, a dark prince)

Ma anche per te, c'e una luce (but even for you, there is a light)

Che ad un'altra vita ti conduce (that leads you to another life)

Nico's soulful voice broke and he quickly wiped away his tears. Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean stood at the side, awkward by the rare heartwarming act Nico exhibited. They stiffly ambled towards him and patted him on his back, which Nico returned with a hostile glare. He scowled and swore under his breath.

"Shut up and sleep." Nico straightened up and pushed his way past the boys, blending into the shadows.  
_

Will groaned and sat up in his head, a huge migraine rearing its ugly head. He pounded his head groggily and stood up to use the bathroom. He stretched and flopped his legs over the side. However, as soon as he stood up, he was hit by a blinding and glaring light. Shielding his eyes, he squinted and looked for any figure that resembled a human.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Will called out weakly, his parched throat now inflamed. A clanging of metal was sounded and a soot-covered Leo peeked from under his covers.

"Hey! You're finally up! Its nearly eleven in the morning. Dont you usually wake up with the Sun?" Will was unnerved. It was already nearly eleven? How long had he been out? Leo, as if reading his thoughts, answered that he had been out for about twelve hours.

Will reeled back in shock. He knew that he had been unconscious before, but even then, he almost always woke with the Sun. Anything else was abnormal. In addition, just recently, he had been feeling under the weather. Nothing much, but it was something new. Being Apollo's children meant that they were blessed with an incredibly strong immune system, resulting in them pretty much never falling sick. Nevertheless, he attributed this to him overusing his demigod powers, which now that he thought about it, wasnt much. Will brushed this matter aside. He had more important things to do, for example, apologising to Nico.

He searched around the room, in search of Nico, but he was no where to be seen. Sensing Will's confusion, Piper spoke up.

"He went for his classes. Said he didnt want to lose to Hermione or something and all that shit." Piper put her hands on her hips and frowned. Will nodded understandingly. He knew how much Nico wanted a normal life, studying and all. Nico, being a demigod, had this natural urge for competition. Will also understood that the name 'Nico' was a variation of the greek goddess name 'Nike' who was the goddess of victory. Victory was in his blood and his name literally screamed it.

"Okay then. I'll just wait for him to come back. Wait. Arent you supposed to go for class too?" Will asked. Piper sighed and pointed to Jason, who had apparently come to.

"Nah, we're good." Came Jason's reply. Shrugging, Will shuffled to the bathroom and glanced at the time; 11.05. Will moaned unhappily. 5 more hours to go.

He wished he hadnt woken up.  
_

Nico trudged into the room, each stepped laden with fatigue. Something soft and silky brushed against his trousers and he glanced at the floor. It was his new cat. Its huge lovely blue eyes peered into his deep dark orbs. It purred pleasantly and snuggled up to Nico.

Nico got over his initial shock and picked up the kitten gingerly. Setting it down carefully onto his lap, he removed his jacket to stroke the tiny helpless creature. Just then, a tall figure loomed over him. Nico looked up sharply and glared at the human.

"You've woken up, Jason. How are you feeling now?" Nico asked with fake concern and pushed him aside. He just had a long day learning magic with crappy teachers and was not in the mood for fun. Jason feigned hurt and sat down beside Nico.

"That's a cute cat, Nico. What's its name?" Nico opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it. It was only then that he had realised that he had not chosen a name for his pet. He was ashamed that he had neglected this new addition but told himself it could not be helped. Especially not with some crazy loony Predominal God of the Sky trying to wreck and destroy his life.

Now, he pondered over it. What would he call his cat? She, he assumed the cat was a female, was elegant, angelic, mystical, perfect with godlike beauty. She was...Divine, he decided, the cat would henceforth be acknowledged as Divine.

"Divine." Nico murmured. "Her name's Divine." Jason nodded slowly and reached out to pat Divine. However, he stopped midway and frowned angrily at Nico.

"I thought you stopped?" Jason demanded hotly. Nico's face betrayed his confusion. What was Jason talking about? The last time Jason had spoken so bitterly to him was when he found out that...oohh. Nico felt a newfound surge of energy and enmity for Jason. Why was he always so nosey? Couldnt he just mind his own business for once? Ungrounded rage boiled in Nico and he snapped.

"Why cant you just mind your own business for once huh!? Why are you all always poking your noses into my affairs!? Is giving me a little privacy really that hard!? I have never asked for anything from you Jason, so let this be my first time. Could you please get away from me and STOP minding my business?" Jason was not expecting such a reaction. Why was Nico so agitated? If anybody was supposed to be mad here, it was supposed to be Jason.

"Nico...you have changed...from that introverted boy, eyes now hardened and experienced...you have changed so much Nico...i cant believe i didnt notice this the moment i reached here…" this only made Nico more infuriated.

"I didnt change Jason. I grew up, something you should do too. Now get the f*** away." Nico raised his middle fingers at Jason and watched as he walked away, defeated and despondent. Nico turned to Divine and put his hands on the bed, lounging out. However, as he did so, the odd anger and animosity he felt towards Jason disappeared in an instant. Nico was dumbfounded and put his hand back on Divine's back. The negative feelings surged back. Nico was shocked. What was happening?

Nico looked at the cat more carefully. The was a small swirling cloud of darkness crowning her head and a queer flame of hellfire burned in her eyes. Nico squinted to get a clearer image. He had not seen wrongly! There was indeed hellfire burning in her eyes! Perhaps…

"That's right master, you were feeding on my anger and discomfort. When you touch me when i feel that way, you will feel the same feelings i do and become more feral-like, since im a cat and most cats are feral. You will tend to be more wild and lose control of your powers, and or emotions, when i feel negatively. However, if i am in a good mood, you will not be able to feed off it, being a kid that naturally has dark feelings. And… i cant talk for much longer. I only speak when you are in dire need of my assistance, like now, when you think that im some weird cat." After that, the cat spoke no more. It resumed ts normal purring and strolling. Nico was befuddled. What was wrong with him?!

Nico reeled in from the shock and thought rationally. Will would know the most about this...wait no. he was still mad at Will. Perhaps...maybe Harry? Harry should know at least a bit about magical talking cats. Nico prepared to shadow travel to Harry's location, then he stopped in his tracks.

"Wait a second...where is Harry?"  
_

"Bye Harry, i'll see you tomorrow then." Hermione waved to Harry in a friendly manner and walked back to her own dormitory. Harry sighed. He walked back to his own dormitory. He was alone. Again.

At that moment, Harry felt a suffocating presence looming over him. He whipped around and came face to face with a 15 feet tall figure. He was tall and muscular, with long dark hair. He only wore a loincloth, and his skin changed color - sometimes blue with cloudy patterns, and sometimes dark with glimmering stars. His eyes glowed a golden tinge and his nose was high-bridged. He had an air of superiority and tiny shimmering orbs peppered his loincloth. His hair was flared and his mouth curled into what resembled a sneer.

"Ou...ouranos? What are you doing here?" Harry demanded. Ouranos looked flippant and walked circled around Harry.

"Harry Potter...the Chosen One i assume? Not much i see…" Ouranos scrutinized Harry's build and shook his head arrogantly. "Practically next to nothing!"

"What do you want Ouranus?" Harry repeated his question, his patience wearing thin. Ouranos continued with his glib attitude and shrugged. Suddenly, he grew serious and a dangerous aura was emitted from him. He sighed and put his hands on Harry's shoulders, shrinking to the size of an average human. He looked into his eyes, causing Harry to shudder slightly at the bearded man's touch.

"I'm here to invite you to join my side, Harry."  
_

A/N: hi the song is 'soldatino' by Paola Bennet

its a great song

listen to it


	16. Chapter 16

Harry rested his elbows on the table in front of him and leaned forward.

"What do you mean join my side?" Harry pressed.

"Well...it means that you will be fighting for my side during the oncoming battle." Harry was outraged.

"I would never do that to my friends! Betrayal is an act of cowardice."

"Cant you tell? Your friends' side will lose. Their defeat is imminent. After all, nobody can surpass Father Sky himself."

"What do you mean by that!? I will always fight for my friends! Unlike some filthy piece of scum." Harry spat at the last word distastefully. How could the predominal god of the sky think that Harry would willingly side with him!? Outrageous.

"Getting a little angry there, hm? Of course of course...i dont expect you to join without any perks for you. Rest assured, if you fight for me, you will be appreciated greatly. I can help you raise your parents for eternity…"

"NO! Let them rest in peace! They have done enough for me and if they surface to this world, they would move on to their next phase of life in less than a month with people like you ruling the earth."

"Well...i could make you my second-in-command, a lieutenant if you must, although i already have someone more suited for the position, willing or not. In addition, i would ensure the safety of your friends, excluding the demigods, and make you immortal!"

Harry was disgusted. Why would anyone want immortality to serve this idiot for the rest of their never-ending life? Didnt Ouranus realise what a stupid offer he had made? Still, he wanted to know what the god meant by someone more suited for the position, willing or not? Perhaps...there was a really powerful army waiting for him? Harry feigned interest, and continued with the act.

"I want to ascertain that the choice i will be making is right. Show me some of your true abilities." Ouranus smirked and released control of his body, allowing the powers of himself show freely. Harry looked and gaped. In his cloak was a girl, no older than sixteen of seventeen, dressed in nothing more than a ragged looking orange t-shirt and torn-up jeans. Her hair was matted and a clay necklace hung on her neck. Her eyes were a stormy shade of grey, as if it had lost all vibrance and colour. Her parched lips were parted and soot covered her face.

Annabeth, the name rang in his mind. The girl was Annabeth and Ouranos, that moron, was keeping her to threaten someone else with her life. Percy, that someone else was Percy, but yet no voice had explained it to him. Harry just...understood, knew who and what was happening. It was almost as if there were someone telling him who the people were. Harry gasped involuntarily and Ouranos raised an eyebrow.

"Well well well...it seems that despite my tiny display of my powers, you are already captivated. Do you want to join my team now?"

"Never. I will fight for my friends, no matter the cost. I dont have time to talk with you, seeing that i dont have as much time as you do. For example, this asshat in front of me has so much time that he can go around recruiting wizards and demigods."

"Ah...you have found out my scheming plan, eh? How you did it, i do not know and do not care, but yes, i did recruit a few demigods, like Percy. As much as i hate to say it, Percy is an essential asset on my side, as he is the only demigod that your di Angelo friend has never beaten before. Just so you know, that day during his training with his fellow kind, he was using no more than a tiny fraction of his true powers. He is scared of unleashing his full potential, using his full power, afraid of becoming corrupted by his talents. He is more than you think, Harry, more powerful. This just serves to illustrate my point, this means that Percy is way more useful and powerful than him."

"You filthy scumbag, i will never work for you. How could you do such a thing!? Threatening one with the love of his life? That's just soo low-level, mind you."

"How dare you talk to me like that? I am more powerful and worthy of being the ruler than you. You will never be able to eclipse me! I will be king again, and you will be there to watch my victory with regret. If i were you, i would ask that di Angelo what to bring to the Underworld. I have this feeling you would be meeting your parents very soon...in Elysium." Ouranos cackled evilly.

"I am more worthy than you, though in terms of power i may not. I believe and have faith in the demigods, i know we will prevail. You are no more than a jerk, a little piece of shit. I wish you a good time in Tartarus." Harry countered, feeling smug on the inside.

"Shut up, lowly wizard. We shall meet again, though it will not be under such a...amiable situation." Ouranos huffed and disappeared with a swish of his cloak. Once gone, Harry slumped into his chair. He should tell Nico about this but…he didnt want to worry the troubled boy any more. Nico looked as if he would soon buckle under the pressure and give up on the whole quest. Harry most certainly did not need that. Still, Harry briefly wondered if any of the other demigods had met Ouranos during this short period of time. But no, he could not ask. What if they hadnt? He would just be giving himself away. Pretty stupid idea, huh, Harry thought to himself.

Harry trotted back slowly. Just lately, he had been rather lonely; he had to train J-O during his spare time and also punctually attend lessons. Life was definitely hectic at this point of time and right now, all Harry wanted was to get some rest. For the millionth time in the week, he wondered how Nico could go without sleep without feeling tired. Nico was simply put, an extremely odd person, but he had a nice personality, despite being slightly moody, and a good heart. Nico could be nice when he wanted to but could be equally inimical when he felt like it. He was an amazing fighter, a caring companion, a loyal friend. Harry knew he could trust Nico with his life. Harry thought to himself, was he being too trusting? Too gullible and naive? No, he could not waste his time thinking such negative thoughts; they almost always led to insanity.

Harry quickened his footsteps. He wanted to get to the dormitory as fast as he could to get away from these wretched thoughts.  
_

"Sorry. I shouldnt have flared up earlier." Nico apologised to Jason.

Jason was unresponsive. He stared at Nico glassily as if he were transparent. Jason was exacerbated at Nico. After all, Jason had only been hurt that Nico could not care less about his mental state of health and he had reacted like any normal person would; berate him. But all he had gotten in return were insults and a temperamental moody teenager. What had he done to deserve such disrespect? Nico looked at Jason earnestly and put on his best innocent look. Jason sighed. He had never been able to withstand Nico's innocent looks for long. It had gotten so bad that giving in to Nico's innocuous expression could as well have been his fatal flaw. Jason cringed; that must be the most ignominious fatal flaw ever to have.

Nico pounced. He knew that now came the easy part; making Jason forgive him. Despite all this clamouring and reluctance to reveal, he needed to inform Jason of the weird cat he had received.

"So Jason...do you agree to forgive me? I mean, after this redundant speech, i need to tell you something really weird. But first, you need to say, 'i accept your apology and i hereby forgive you.' Go on. Say it." Jason rolled his eyes and watched as Nico took out a voice recorder.

"I accept your apology and hereby forgive you." Jason said expressionlessly. Then, he slapped Nico's cheek lightly.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Nico yelled at Jason angrily, all the while stroking Divine's fur. Nico drew his hand back from the cat quickly and calmed down. Jason was, by now, used to Nico's random outbursts.

"Sorry." Nico apologised meekly. "Actually, what i wanted to tell you was a matter that was related to this. I originally planned to talk to Harry about this but since you're already here and i cant find Harry, i chose to tell you instead. So well, the thing is, Divine can kinda transmit negative emotions to me if i touch her when she feels well, negatively. Go on, tell him Divine." Nico urged Divine, but all he got was a raised eyebrow from Jason and a pout from Diviine.

"Dude, i understand if you are still mad at me but you really need not go to such extent to annoy me you know." Jason stood up to leave.

"Nico speaks only the truth, rest assured." A voice spoke. Jason was surprised by the voice.

"It is i, Divine, the most divine cat ever to exist. Yes, i do indeed transmit to him any negative emotions so long as he touches me. Im really grateful to him, because by doing so, he takes away my sadness, hurt, anger, and everything negative. I can take it if you dont want to touch me anymore Nico. i only cause people harm." Divine suddenly stopped speaking and looked imploringly at Nico. Nico shrugged.

"I dont mind bearing your burden, Divine. Thats all i do anyway." Jason was about to rebut but Nico stopped him.

"Its true anyway. No need to try to prove me wrong. I just wanted you to know the reason for my past and future bursts of outrage. Done? Okay then, bye." Nico stepped back into the shadowed wall with Divine in his hands and vanished.

Jason took a while to process all this new information. Some random talking cat? That was weird. Whatever. Anyway, weird things always happened to him. He watched tentatively as Will approached him.

"Where's Nico?"

"Just left. Wait. dont go yet. I need to tell you something. You know Nico has this new cat right?"

Will nodded. "Yes? What about it?"

"Well, it transmits negative emotions to him so he may experience some really severe mood swigs whenever he touches her. Her name's Divine, by the way."

"WHAT!? Then just dispose of the cat then! I mean, its not that i dont like that cat. I actually healed it but if it causes Nico to suffer, i'd choose him over Divine."

"He said that he would keep the cat though...i mean, i'm fine with it if it makes him happy. Anything i can exchange for Nico's happiness, i would. Other than Piper, of course." Jason added quickly as he saw Piper walk in.

"Talking about Nico?" Will and Jason nodded in unison.

"Oh and Will, i saw some new cuts on Nico's wrist earlier. Not fresh but like new since he left. I thought he had recovered? What happened?"

"I...i dont know either. Lately he has been really snappy at me and like gets mad really easily, and no, he had not had Divine yet."

"Then what do you think's the problem?" Leo suddenly appeared and joined in the conversation.

"Im guessing its because of the change of environment." Hazel butt in and sat beside Piper. She was quickly joined by Frank and together, the demigods formed a circle.

"Hey! Its just like at camp half-blood!" Leo stated.

"Yea...i miss camp. The food there was so much healthier." Will added.

"Oh please. The beds at camp jupiter are way better." Hazel jeered.

"What do you mean?! Camp half-blood ha-" Leo was cut off by Frank.

"Dude. Hazel's just joking. Cant you tell?" Leo reddened and Hazel guffawed.

"Well whatever. Im tired. Im going to sleep now yea? Goodnight." Piper stood up and left. Slowly, one by one, the demigods each left to their own sleeping corner and rested down to sleep.

Nobody noticed the dark-haired italian that arrived a few moments later.

They were sound asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Nico tiptoed into the room and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that everyone was asleep. He looked around for Harry's figure. He was not back yet. Nico frowned. He should be back by now. Just then, the door creaked slightly and a dishevelled Harry shuffled into the room.

"Hey Harry...where've you been?" Nico asked, shooting a wary look in his direction. Harry stiffened and replied.

"I was…" Harry racked his brains to think of some cover story. "...looking for...Hermione. I wanted to ask her about some...really complex spell." Harry turned away quickly and walked speedily toward his bed.

"Goodnight then." Nico awkwardly bid Harry goodnight and raised a quizzical eyebrow at the boy's antics. What in Hades' name is he hiding from me? Nico thought. Pursing his lips tightly together to form a thin grim line, he used all his willpower not to use occlumency on Harry. He did not want to be accused of invasion of privacy yet again. But still, the question resided in his mind, constantly making its presence known, pushing away Nico's attempts to get it out of his mind. Nico gave up. He wont be getting answers until Harry decided to tell him.

On that note, Nico returned to his hibernating state, staring blankly at the shadows in front of him till daybreak.

Harry tossed and turned on his bed. His conscience was nagging him. He absolutely despised lying, yet he just did it. Deceiving others was never his strong suit but somehow, he managed to mislead Nico, or maybe not. Perhaps Nico was just playing along with him? Yep, that was probably it. Nico was just waiting for Harry to willingly tell him the truth. No, he would not. Harry would not let the boy suffer any more. He already had a lot on his plate right now and telling him this redundant piece of Harry's life would do nothing more than trouble the boy. He shut his eyes and attempted to sleep.

But as he shut his eyes, memories of Ouranos invaded his mind, replaying over and over again.

'Cant you tell?...defeat is imminent…'

'You will never be able to eclipse me!'

'If you fight for me, you will be greatly appreciated…'

'...ensure the safety of your friends…'

Harry nearly yelled in frustration. These contemptible thoughts were more than he could bear. He turned in Nico's direction and nearly screamed when he saw Nico staring at him glassily.

"Chill...he's in his non-sleeping non-awake state...he cant see me…" Harry reassured himself. Nico grunted inwardly. He was pretending to be in his death trance so that he could hear whatever Harry was muttering to himself and possibly find some useful information on whatever had happened to Harry. However, to Nico's dismay, Harry fell asleep soon after.

"Shit. Looks like i wont be getting any answers soon huh."  
_

"Defend, Nico! Stop daydreaming!" Jason pressed and shoved his imperial gold sword into 1 inch from Nico's stomach. Nico was startled and jumped out of the way. He was distracted. His curiosity was getting the better of him. Encasing himself in a shadow bubble, he calmly walked out of the training. Harry looked at the advancing boy, petrified. He knew what Nico wanted, and knew that he would get what he want.

"Hey! We agreed that you are not allowed to use your powers right? What would happen if you lose all your energy and cant use your powers? You will need to depend on your sword-fighting skills then! Hey! Are you listening?" Leo yelled at Nico. Nico stopped in his tracks and glared at Leo. His face betrayed no emotion and he responded coldly.

"Think about it. If i use up all my energy on my powers, i wont have energy to fight anyway. Logic tells you that." Nico turned heel and walked towards Harry. Harry's heart beat with trepidation and waited for the inevitable question.

"Tell me what happened last night. The truth. I dont want to have to resort to occlumency on you." Harry gulped.

"I...i was looking for Hermione remember?" He nudged Hermione who happened to be at his side and she nodded back askance. She had no idea what the hell was happening but decided that if anything, Harry would explain later. Harry jerked his head towards Nico and a look of understanding came over her face.

"He...was looking for me for...something?" She tried, though in her mind she was totally clueless about what story he had given Nico. Harry hoped Nico would be taken in by Hermione's white lie and let the matter rest. But Nico being Nico, would not stop at that.

"Yea...right. No, Harry. The truth. I need every bit of clue that could help us decipher the prophecy." Harry was unsure. Nico was really just asking for more burdens to carry, so the team didnt need to, taking more pain upon himself, so they need not suffer. Harry really appreciated Nico's remote kind-heartedness, but sometimes, curiosity really killed the cat. He was torn between telling Nico the truth and keeping it from him.

'Ignorance is bliss…' Harry recalled Nico's words. This was probably a good time to use that against Nico.

"But...you told me before that ignorance is bliss so…" Harry looked down at his fingers and gripped them tightly. He hoped that this would be enough for Nico. But no, it never was.

"Well, that trick may have worked on you but not for me. Let me tell you something, when you dont give someone answers and later they die because of it, you-" Nico pointed at Harry. "You will be the one who bears the guilt for the rest of your life. Is that really what you want?" Harry paled and quickly shook his head. He wanted a clear conscience for eternity. He didnt want to be liable if anything went wrong.

"Fine." Harry finally capitulated. In his mind, the same phrase played over and over again.

If an answer is what you want, an answer you shall get.

The entire night's event spilled out.  
_

"Then he left. That's it. The end. Done." Harry lay back in his chair and observed the group's expressions. Hermione was aghast, Ron, appalled, Neville, worried, Luna, understanding, Padma and Pavarti, shell-shocked. But the demigods...well, they were...stone-faced. Whispers exchanged between the seven of them and their private conversation ended with each of them giving an acquiescent nod.

"I knew something was up when both Annabeth and Percy went missing...i just didnt expect it to be this…" Hazel whispered sadly, shaking her head. She was disappointed. Why hadnt Percy confided in any of them about his situation? They couldve helped get Annabeth back...they always did. But why? Did he not trust them, or did he simply have an ulterior motive? Hazel preferred neither possibilities. They were equally disconcerting. She had always thought of Percy and the others as her confidantes but with this betrayal of her close friend, her trust was shattered.

Piper was hurt. She had trusted Percy enough that she felt that she wouldnt mind if her life depended on Percy. Now, she wasnt sure. Was this really the same boy who Annabeth loved to talk so passionately enough? Was he worthy enough for Annabeth? While Piper was emotionally wounded by his act of betrayal, she marvelled at the extent Percy would go to to ensure her safety. Perhaps he was indeed worthy of her after all.

Jason was most upset. Just when they needed him the most, Percy had turned his back on them. Though Jason knew this was selfish thinking on his part, he felt that Percy shouldve been able to see the bigger picture. Risking millions of lives for just one person's safety? Jason felt it was rather unfair for the mortals to have to go through such torture all because one of the most powerful demigods decided to save his girlfriend instead of the world. No, he could not think like that. Jason knew deep inside his heart that if Piper were in Annabeth's position, he would have done what Percy had done too. Jason clandestinely revered Percy's attitude; he must have figured that if people found out that he was indeed fighting for Ouranos, the people he held close to his heart would scorn him and loathe him. Yet, for the love of his life, he had sacrificed his reputation so that he could have a shot of getting her back. In addition, Annabeth's life still depended on whether Ouranos would keep to his word and release her once he ruled the Earth. Jason was in a dilemma. Was Percy still who Jason had come to think of as his buddy? His best friend? Jason didnt know.

Frank was disturbed. Percy being on Ouranos team practically secured the demigod's deaths. Sure, Nico was powerful but Nico couldnt just hard carry the whole team! Well, he could, but it just wont be ethically and morally right. Of course, the other demigods would also join in but Nico was, as of now, the most powerful of the trio in the prophecy. Frank sighed. A lot of brain cells would be killed in the next few hours.

Leo could and would not accept it. He knew that deep in Percy's heart, he was not a willing party in this fight. Leo felt Percy's heartache; he knew exactly how it felt to be torn between the two. Yet, here he was, unable to help his good friend. Percy was a good person and still was, he firmly asserted. He would always be a good person. People change, Leo. Nothing is forever. He gritted his teeth in frustration. The last thing he needed was some gloomy thoughts dwelling in the depths of his mind.

Will was concerned. He knew how much Nico looked up to Percy and even thought of him from the perspective of one in love. Nico must be shattered, Will thought. His favourite game come to life, now his enemy. Why had Ouranos done that? Had he no heart? Will had always thought of Percy as a pleasant boy, and would not have minded leaving Nico in his care should anything happen to himself. Will trusted that Percy was still the same person deep inside, the same kind-hearted soul Annabeth had come to love.

Nico was crushed. But he was determined not to show it. He clenched his fists and returned to the training area. The demigods and wizards looked on with concern.

"Nico, you dont ha-" Leo began but was quickly cut off.

"Let's resume." Nico hissed angrily and silenced any words of concern. He pushed away all distracting thoughts and prepared to fight. The daughter of Pluto was uneasy. She knew that Nico and Percy were very close friends, like brothers. She also knew that Nico couldnt possibly take it so well.

Jason lunged weakly at Nico but Nico hardly even tried to dodge. Jason tilted his head in confusion. Leo sliced at Nico's arm but instead of blocking the blow, Nico willingly put his hand up for the slice. Frank was just about to cut through Nico's front when Leo intervened. Nico glared at Leo but this time, he stood his ground.

"I think it is time to stop. If we go on any longer, you are just going to continue to get hurt." A tone of brotherly concern was mixed with worry and care.

"No. Let's carry on." Nico insisted.

"What's the point in carrying on? At the rate you're going, we'll just be wasting our time and energy while you learn nothing!" Piper cut in.

Hazel nodded approvingly. "That's right. We still need you and Jason for the final battle. We cant have you going up against Ouranos lik-"

Nico's voice was dangerously low and he whispered coldly. "I said, let's carry on. What part of that do you not understand?" Nico breathed as he feebly thrust his sword in Jason's direction. Jason jumped out of the way.

"I really think it's time we stop. If Percy-"

"Percy? Percy!? You think Percy still cares huh, Jason?! If Percy cared, we wont already be fighting a losing battle! If Percy still even remembered us, would you and i be the only hope of beating Ouranos!? NO! Get over it Jason! Percy doesnt give a shit about us anymore! Those memories of the times spent with us, now nothing more than fragments of his past! Those times he was still our 'seaweed', all buried deep under the Earth. It's all over Jason, he's never come back. NEVER! He loves Annabeth and that's the only thing that f****** matters to him anymore! We all hold nothing more than a name in his mind, an occasional seashell that washes up to shore, a stone he never bothered to glance at...i used to like him, Jason, as a friend, a cousin, a brother, even a lover… but that's all behind me. I thought that by leaving camp, i could forget everything, flee from the treacherous demigod responsibilities. I know that's selfish but you cant say that you've never thought of it. But no. There are constantly battles i have to fight, wars i must win. Now, a brother is an enemy and a predominal god a rival. You asked me why i cut. Let me give you the answer now, Jason! It's because i cant take it, all the pressure, the stress. You of all people know how its like to be different, a son of the Big Three. I am weak. You want to tell me im not weak? Try. I dare you to try to prove to me im not weak. Here's the catch; you cant prove me wrong. Percy was one who accepted me for who i am, changing himself to adapt to me rather than changing me to adapt to him, yet now, where is he, huh?! Opposing us! That's right. Everything and everyone i trust, gone! Betrayed! Dead. You dont know how that feels Jason, the feeling of guilt you have to bear for the rest of your life because you caused their death, their misery, and yet, what can you do? Nothing!"

Nico let out a guttural cry of anguish and misery. He collapsed, barely an inch from the floor when Will rushed up to catch him.

"He's colder than usual. I suspect it's because he barely has had any sleep these days. This whole Percy thing must have taken a huge toll on him. Poor thing." Will exhaled as he easily heaved Nico off the ground.

"Do you need any help with that, Will?" Harry and Ron asked. Will shook his head and laughed despite the split in his heart.

"As light as a feather, this boy." He murmured and he bently lifted the boy to peck him on his cheek.

"You're going to have a much deserved rest soon, Sunshine." Will gazed at Nico, a red rim forming around his eyes. Harry noticed the act of affection for Nico and nodded; so this was why they were so close. Will barely spared them a glance as he carried him to his dormitory where he eased him into the bed. Nico let out a soft grimace as he was released but otherwise, had no reaction. Will let loose a last long rubberneck at a curled up Nico with Divine at his side and sighed.

Goodnight, Nico. Sleep well."


	18. Chapter 18

Nico had nothing more than a sleepless rest, nightmares surfacing in his mind, terrors before his eyes. Faces of disappointment flashed and sad smiles stared at him. Memories of Tartarus in full glory, stubbornly stuck in the deepest depths of his head and the unforgotten deaths, making themselves recalled. Bianca's soft cares on his cheek, the loving gaze of his mother...Tears silently streamed down his face and his fists were clenched by his side. A light touch was felt on his left shoulder and Nico's reflexes yelled at him to sit up quickly and judo-flip the person behind him.

Still subconscious, Nico twisted the arm of the intruder and pushed him to the ground. The person struggled but Nico pressed his foot into his back and held him steady. Nico drew his knife from his pocket and was prepared to stab the victim when a tight slap was sent across his face. Nico was confused by the slap and turned around. Nico, still living in the realm of phobetor, gripped the knife in his hands rigidly and circled around the unfortunate prey. Nico lunged at him but was blown back by a force that smelled strangely of ozone. Nico sniffed the scent curiously and sat down on the floor in a peculiar position. Nico took out a jug of gasoline from his rear pocket and poured it in a circle around him. Realising what he was about to do, the prey smartly jumped out of the circumference of the circle just as Nico lit it with the fire of the Underworld. Nico used his life aura senses to find out the next nearest prey; a female. He sneered and leapt up to his feet.

A soft voice cut above the madness of the duel. "Stop fighting, Nico, let it go." Nico, still groggy, smirked, making his ghostly appearance now malicious. His eyes lit up with an evil glow and the lights flickered dangerously.

"I dont respond to charmspeak, you empousa. Prepare for death!" Nico threatened menacingly and jabbed Piper in the arm. Piper, the 'empousa', reeled back in shock. Nico was still unconscious, yet his battle reflexes were set firmly in place.

"He's still asleep? Wow. he fights really well dudes. What has he been doing in his life?" Harry asked in mock horror. Leo shot him a look and muttered about how ignorant wizards were.

"He went to f****** hell. What else do you expect?" Leo hissed. Harry was taken by surprise. He had gone to Hell? How could he not have noticed that? Harry flushed, embarrassed.

"Im...im so sorry...i never knew." Harry uttered out a weak apology and Leo blushed.

"Im sorry too. That didnt exactly come out the way i expected i guess. Its just that-woah! Styx!" Leo ducked under an impending attack and caught Nico by the arm. Nico seemed to have suddenly remembered something and his mask of fierceness fell apart. Nico's face lit up and the moon perfectly illuminated his face.

"Momma? Sei tu?" Tears formed at the corners of his shut eyes and his hopeful voice tugged at many heartstrings. His lips parted slightly into a smile and he gingerly held a bemused Leo's hands.

"What'd he say, Will?" the demigods and Harry looked to him for an answer. Will shook his head, his emotions one word away from being let loose. He did not understand what Nico was saying but judging from his actions, it was probably either Bianca, Hazel or the mother.

"No! Allontanati da me! Dovresti essere andato! Perché sei qui per me adesso!?" Nico whispered fearfully.

"Ho bisogno di salvare il nostro mondo...Mamma...ti amo ma...mi sto lascio andare." Will's heart broke into two pieces. Nico rarely spoke italian nowadays and only conversed in the language when he was subconscious or wanted to pass a secret message to someone who spoke italian. Will strode over to his side and gently shook him awake. Nico's innocence was tearing his heart apart.

"Its time to get up Nico…" Will began. Nico was unresponsive. Divine rolled her eyes and strutted to Nico's left. She knew what to do, and intended to do it.

"Will, sir, may i ask that you move aside? I can get him up." Will raised a quizzical eyebrow but Divine was undeterred. Positioning herself under Nico's rested arm, she inhaled deeply and shut her eyes.

Whiffs of darkness was expelled from Nico and seeped into Divine's body. She showed no sign of physical pain and gently removed herself from Nico's touch.

"He should be awake just about...now." Divine predicted. Nico snapped out and groaned and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room and found the many bewildered faces staring back at him. Divine purred affectionately and paraded slinkily around his legs.

"Did i fade?" Will shook his head, though on the inside, he was secretly pleased that Nico still somewhat cared about his physical state of being.

"Then i went beserk and started randomly attacking people?" Will nodded carefully. Nico's face ashened and he hid his face behind his hair. He groaned unhappily.

"What did i say?" Will was speechless while the demigods shrugged. All of them did not speak italian. Simply put, Nico was the language genius of the team.

"You said, Momma? Sei tu? Then, No! Allontanati da me! Dovresti essere andato! Perché sei qui per me adesso!? Followed by a Ho bisogno di salvare il nostro mondo...Mamma...ti amo ma...mi sto lascio andare. So what did you say?" Will prodded delicately. Nico blushed a deep shade of red and muttered the meaning softly in greek.

The demigods nodded understandingly and looked away so the boy could calm himself down.

"Who woke me from the...memories? It wasnt like the usual slap-me-awake-and-kick-you-hard kind of awakening. It was kinda like being shaken from a normal slumber…" everyone looked to Divine. The cat got her tongue and explained.

"Ok so basically i was made from your own father, Lord Hades, to come assist you should you need my help. It seems that i should probably give you a reason for the previous...surprise Well actually, i can extract some of your darkness from you but i can only hold it in for a few minutes so anytime now your power will return to you…" Some darkness in Divine flew back to its master and Nico willingly embraced the familiar feeling of coldness and shadows.

"Okay...so thats just one part i need to clarify. The next thing is that well...i have some insider information that Ouranos plans to attack tomorrow. Now now, please dont start yelling and screaming and all that shit. Firstly, you need to see what you know from the prophecy." Will, Leo, Jason, Frank and Piper's mouths were already in mid-scream but they quickly shut them and got back to work. Hazel gave a freezing Nico's arm a reassuring squeeze and smiled at him encouragingly.

"Let's get down to work. Sit here Harry. You here Will." Nico pointed at the seats around the table. Nico looked sheepishly at the standing demigods. "Sorry guys but there are only three seats here so you guys would have to stand." They nodded. Even at camp, there were often not enough seats to host everyone and they had long learnt to make due and let the more important figures rest their feet. (i just had to add that dont judge)

"Ok currently, we dont know who the soul is…" Will began.

Harry cut him off. "No. The soul is Ouranos. He had told me that, quoted by him, he does indeed have a soul." Nico acknowledged that statement with a grunt of approval and moved on.

"Then, based on Harry's amiable conversation with Ouranos, we know what even before the battle's begun means. It means that although the battle has not started, the fate of the battle depends on whether Harry decides to join Ouranos, which he obviously didnt." Harry agreed and the demigods gave their assent.

"Okay then after that line, 'the other of the pair' refers to Ouranos, which I stupidly failed to understand…" Nico cursed and berated himself. He was still beating himself up about not realising who the enemy was earlier. It was like a mockery; he had been cleaning the wrong pebble for a long time, hoping that it would shine, when the true diamond was staring him in the face. If only he had looked up from his darn pebble! Will gestured for Nico to go on.

"Anyways…then there is the part where they say that the Sun's life would be saved by ice. Anybody has an idea what that means?" Everyone was silent. Nobody was able to decipher the meaning of the line. In prophecies, the lines either had multiple possible meanings, or just no meaning at all! This was extremely infuriating in the first case as they had to place blind faith in what they thought was right just to find out later that they were wrong, and pay the price for their mistake. In a sense, the latter would be a better situation, but not a good one. It only meant that they would not risk anything, not lose anything, start with nothing, and have no concrete plan. Nico could tell that the word 'Sun' referred to Will. Will was the only 'Sun' around here and Nico would find no reason for Will's life being saved by ice. After all, Will was the Son of Apollo for a reason!

"Fine. Then what about Love and Hate?" Clueless looks were exchanged and blank stares were expressed.

"Not sure about that either, i guess?" Nico sighed. There were almost always no ways to find out the meaning of the prophecy until mere moments before it occurred.

"Well, im guessing the last line is pretty obvious. I mean, what else could it mean right?" Will added, in hope of lightening the tense atmosphere. The few demigods cracked a half-hearted smile and nodded. At least they had something. It was already better than the typical case with prophecies.

"Okay guys, let's get our last bit of practice. Then...its showtime."  
_

The wizards worked hard a their spells and hexes, charms and potions. They were all in hope of winning the almost impossible match. The demigods trained vigorously too, each drilling their own experiences and knowledge into Nico and Will's minds. Now, Nico's brain was full of Hazel eating a chocolate bar during world war II and Jason sleeping through a bus trip. As if that would help! But they had no time to consider that. Based on what little information Divine had given them, Ouranos should be attacking in about an hour's time. Everyone was on their toes, waiting for Nico to give them the 'go' signal. They were ready for the fight, and were mentally prepared for the worst.

Just then, a loud rumbling sound was accompanied by the rapidly darkening sky. Stars were like spotlights, shining down on the team. The moon twisted into what resembled a face, sneering intimidatingly at Nico, daring him to make a move. A cold droplet of sweat trickled down his left temple and he signalled for them to get ready. Opposite them, hundreds of swirling stormclouds towered over several moony-eyed archers. Each arrow was made of obsidian and a slight touch of mercury. The tip was embedded with a tiny moonstone and the bows were constructed from a rare substance that could only be obtained from the Milky Way. Nico and the other two in the trio found themselves faced with more than they expected. The archers altogether only added up to a fraction of Ouranos' army. Behind the archers were two lines of swordfighters, followed by a cloud wall for defence. Nico may not have been able to see past that but his intuition told him that that was not all.

He zoomed in on the figure to Ouranos' right. There was a radiat and well-suited up demigod, shaggy black hair slightly covering his alluring sea-green eyes. His mouth was set in a thin grim line and his eyebrows were tightly knotted into a frown. That was the boy Nico had been willing to change forin exchange for his love, but no, it wasnt the same boy. This one, this Percy, heart hardened and against them. Nico must change back his first love, and he must not fail.

With a strangled battle cry, he and his team charged.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: hi guys this will be the third last chapter. After this i plan to do a sequel with the maze runner that IS related to this current one. Please feel free to leave me a review or PM on any ideas you would like to be included (in both the maze runner sequel or the next 2 chapters)

The team charged at the opponents, fearing for the worst. They each knew that their individual chances of survival were slim, yet for the safety of others, they were willing to put their lives on the line. Nico was proud of their nobility and selflessness. It was a rare phenomenon in the current world now, full of selfish and egotistical beings. Jason and Piper lunged at the first row of archers and painstakingly took each one down. Leo lit himself ablaze with fire and gave the swordfighters nothing but lumps of melted mercury. Frank tried another strategy; he changed into an animal of the sky so that he could blend in with the opposing team and be what people later called the 'silent killer'. He made use of his disguise to invade the other team's area. This worked, but it was slow. They needed something faster. Hazel watched quietly as Nico went out of his way to avoid Percy.

Percy looked embarrassed to see Nico and walked past him to attack some of Nico's fellow teammates. Nico was heartbroken. He wanted to just pull Percy aside and hear him say that everything was not as it was, that everything would turn out fine. But he had to harden his heart. The battlefield was no place for emotions. Harry looked at Nico apprehensively. The was it, the great battle. He would either win Ouranos, or...die trying. At least he tried. Harry gripped Nico's shirt, frightened of what may come.

Nico was lost in his thoughts. He knew all his past experiences with Percy had been great, and he had to get back the old Percy. He knew a romantic life with him was not possible, so he had devoted himself to someone else more deserving; Will. He had been afraid that he would die before saying his last words, forgotten under the wreckage of the school, so he had written a letter to Will. Now, he was just looking for the right opportunity to pass it to him.

Just then, Will screamed and was engulfed in a blinding light. His eyes lit up a bright gold colour and the tip of his fingers glowed sharply. His hair was ablaze and a shriek of agony tore from his mouth. Nico left Harry and ran helplessly to Will's side. He tried to search for a pulse but the heat emitted from him was too great and he quickly drew back. Will's eyes were squeezed shut and his fists clenched into a tight ball. The floor below him melted at an alarmingly fast speed and Will gasped at every breath.

"Apollo! His...punis...punishment...Nico!...your...powers…" Will coughed out. Nico panicked but heard everything Will said. Nico was dumbfounded too. Then it dawned on him. Of course! Apollo's punishment for the fight against Gaia! That was why Will had woken up late that day and felt off. The Sun had not risen at its usual time so of course Will would wake later! Feeling slightly sick? Apollo was the god of healing! All the past illnesses Will should have caught were now coming back to haunt him and get their revenge. It was all clear now. Apollo was being sent to Earth, and not with his powers. Naturally, any son of his outside camp's protective barriers would be hit by his powers at full force! Will was dying, and the only person who could save him was Nico.

Nico hastily placed his hands on Will's chest and sent his powers through his hands to Will. it was working, but too slowly. Nico could already feel Will's life force tugged slightly from his body and his chest was hardly heaving. Nico fumbled for a jug of nectar but none was available. He wanted to scream, to rage, to do anything that could help Will. Will was his Sunshine, his one and only. He could not let him die, not after he had risked his own life countless times for his sake. With this thought firmly planted in his head, he summoned the chilliness of the Underworld unto himself and watched slowly as the raging inferno in Will cool slowly and the normal tan colour flood back into his cheeks. Will was currently unconscious but Nico felt that he should be okay. Nico reached into his pocket and took out the note for Will. He gently placed it into his hand and left him a last long look as he walked back to the battleground.

He searched around for Percy and found him beside Ouranos, looking down at his hands. He needed to give Percy a letter. A very important letter. And he needed to give it now. Percy turned around and saw Nico staring at him. Just as he was about to turn away, Nico signalled apprehensively for him to come over. Nico's heart fluttered anxiously and wondered if Percy would come. To his surprise, he did, after giving what seemed like a bow to Ouranos. Percy was wary. Would Nico attack him for betraying them? He slowed down his speed and strolled airily in Nico's direction. But he did not assassinate him. No, he did not. On the other hand, Nico pressed a crumpled note into his hand and quickly left to assist Harry in the fight.

Percy stared blankly at the crumpled note and caught a suspicious look from Ouranos. Percy swiftly left the area and ran over to an isolated corner of the battle and unfolded the note.

Hey Percy,

Its Nico. I wanted to write to you so I can let you know that you have let me down. I could write the words over and over again, but I realize it changes nothing. I could scream it at the top of my lungs and let the world know how you have hurt us demigods, but the past will not hear me or pay me any mind. I could hate you. I could keep that hatred for you deep inside of me and let it hide there safely as a reminder of the pain you brought me. But I am the only one who knows that it exists and lets it eat away at my heart, so why create it?

I was your friend. I was your family. I was your lover. You are a person that could have been any number of things to me. Heartbreak plays no favorites when it chooses people in life to let you down. I really always had faith in you. I trusted you and the promises that you made to me. I believed in your aspirations and disregarded your ambiguity. I let you in, against my best wishes. I relentlessly defended you. I saw the beautiful parts of who you were. I made plans with you and kept them in my head like a guaranteed magnificent destination. I liked you. I gave you all the trust that I had and now I am left feeling empty and cheated. But do you know what the strangest and most unbelievably frustrating part of all of this is? I forgive you. I forgive you for betraying us, your cousins, your kind. My blind faith in you led to this, but i don't regret it, and i never will. If given the chance, i would still trust you, and pray over and over again that you would do the right thing. I know we can save Annabeth, if you just let us help. I had to suffer alone, Percy, you don't have to.

You and I are different people, but in the end we are the same. As half-bloods, we let each other down. We abuse trust. We break hearts. We make mistakes. I have made my fair share of mistakes as well. I'm sure I have hurt you too. I know there are parts of you that I will never truly understand and therefore cannot fit into the small boxes of reasoning that I have tried to place around these complex situations. I know that there was a reason why I believed in you, and therefore there is a reason why I still believe that you would know right from wrong. Friendship, family, and relationships seem so well defined with their expectations, but very rarely are all of those expectations going to be met. That is the chance you take in believing in people. In the end, knowing each other only teaches us about life, as a separate and beautiful entity that is unparalleled to anything else in this world. One can never fully understand the meaning of life until he has gone through it, and we both have. It is a phenomenal occurrence that both of us are even born, so take that leap of faith and just let us in Percy, we can help you.

You could be a lover, friend, parent, child, or borderline stranger. I don't know who you are now, but I want you to know that you have hurt me, but I forgive you. I don't forgive you because it makes me feel like a good person. I don't forgive you because I don't want to deal with the recognition of your actions. I don't forgive you because I have forgotten. On the contrary, I forgive you because I remember. I remember that you are like me and we teach each other in both positive and negative ways. I remember that you shared with me unforgettable memories and taught me how to love. I remember that if you were worth my trust and faith, you are worth my forgiveness and I am worth the relief of being able to let go. I know I am strong and alive, and free to experience all depths of goodness and loss. I am blessed for the moments that I have kept and the moments that I have lost. You will forever be etched in my mind as my first crush, and that mind will not eat away at my soul like hatred would. It will live inside of me in a place that is preserved by forgiveness, happiness and humility. And for that I will be a better person going forward.

I hope we still hold a place in your heart as you do in ours.

With much faith in you,

Nico

Percy's mouth went dry and he only realised he was crying when the words on the paper in his hands began to smudge. He brushed away his tears with the back of his hands and wiped them on his jeans. Nico, despite being cold and distant, had a way with words. He had only agreed to join Ouranos' side for Annabeth, but with his friends' help, he would not need to. Nico caught his eye and his mouth twitched into a small smile. He was pleased that Percy had read through the note and found even a small nugget of truth in it. Now, they had a higher chance of winning.

He bounced over to Percy's side, fending off anyone who got in his way. He finally reached Percy, and was glad that he was not the only misty-eyed person around.

"I knew you'd come around." Nico whispered breathily and followed that with a light punch to Percy's shoulder.

"Now let's go save your girl."

The demigods gaped at Nico and Percy. Why were they talking? They were enemies for gods sake! Percy looked sheepishly at Jason and kneeled hastily at their feet.

"Hi...im sorry guys. I should never have done that. I was wrong. I did not want to bother you all with my personal problems and be a burden to you all, so...i kept Annabeth's kidnapping a secret. I thought i could easily get her back, but Ouranos caught me and made me his fighter. I sincerely apologise for my mistake. Will you forgive me?" Jason and the others were unsure. Sure, this was the same boy they had befriended but he had also turned their backs on them. They had no logical reason to forgive him, an so they would not.

"You betrayed us. How do we know if we can trust you?" Piper questioned reasonably. Jason wrapped an arm around her shoulder and nodded vehemently. He trusted Piper.

"That's enough. We can let him prove his accountability by seeing whose side he is loyal to. Even if he really lies with Ouranos' side, it will be back to our original plan." Nico spoke up firmly. The demigods were reluctant, and hesitantly gave their assent. Dismissing the team, Nico turned to Percy and shook him hard.

"Okay, boy, where is Ouranos keeping Annabeth?"

"Beside him. She has on chains that can only be removed by his command or by exchanging one's life for her so it is near to impossible to get her out manually."

"We can devise a plan to get her out but it would take a lot of effort." Percy sighed and nodded, before running out to the battlefield and shocking the moon-people by fighting them. Nico smirked. It was only the start of the battle and yet so much had occurred.

But Nico knew this was a trick of the Fates. The worst was yet to come.


	20. Chapter 20

Nico snuck up behind Ouranos and took a knife. He looked over to see how Percy was doing. He was on stealth mode. The plan was going surprisingly well so far. All they needed was to kill Ouranos so that it would fulfill the exchange of life policy. So, Nico would go up behind Ouranos and kill him while Percy gets Annabeth and assists if required. However, a moon-archer spotted them soon after and screamed to get Ouranos' attention. Ouranos furrowed his eyebrows irritatedly and turned sharply to face the two sneaky demigods. Shit. Exposed. Now what? Nico jumped at Ouranos' left arm and sliced with all his might. It only managed to form a superficial cut on his godly skin and his ichor quickly healed it. Nico looked at it in dismay. He had been expecting greater damage to be dealt. He barely had time to think when Ouranos swept his arm above Nico and he ducked under it in the nick of time. Nico understood that Ouranos was weakened on Earth but even so, he still exhibited immense strength. It would take more to take down this enemy. His only rivals in strength wer Gaea and Tartarus but he preferred to call on neither. Gaea because they had only just lulled her back to sleep and Tartarus because he would later want to raise some of the dead. He would have to beat him with wits or a miracle then. Wits...wits would usually be Annabeth's role, but she was currently held hostage. What would Annabeth do? Nico thought silently as he trusted his instincts with his life. It was funny, how people trusted their guts more than their friends.

Harry watched quietly at the side, casting a never-ending series of hexes and spells at the opponents, waiting to see what was next. He had heard every bit of their conversation, and he knew what he needed to do. In his hand he held a note for Ron and Hermione. He was afraid he would die. He was afraid he would never have the chance to say his last goodbyes. He located them at the heart of the battle. He pushed his way past the multiple rivals and stuffed the note into Hermione's pocket. She was puzzled but shrugged it off. She did not understand what Harry was about to do. No one did. No one expected it.

So, as a huge fist was about to hit Nico in the ribs, Harry leapt in front of him and took the blow. He felt his ribcage crack in a way that was definitely irreversible and his vision blurred. Screams and shrieks were indistinct, but all he could see was the stormy-eyed girl being freed and Nico peering anxiously at him and taking his pulse repeatedly. Harry shook his head feebly. They didnt understand. They had to go. Save the world. They couldnt spend their time on a lowly wizard. A holler of outrage escaped Ouranos and just as Nico was about to run for Will to come over and help. Harry smiled despite his pain. He had done the right thing. He had sacrificed himself so that they could free Annabeth, have an increased chance of winning. Tears glistened in Nico's dark eyes as he clasped Harry's hand tightly, afraid to let go.

"I will come back for you, Harry. I swear on the Styx." Harry passed Nico his note and after that, he moved no more. Motionless, at the side of the battle, lost and forgotten. Nico brushed away his tears and went to a far end to read the note. It made him cry, to see someone yet again sacrifice themselves. He hated it. This was the reason he had decided no to return to camp; in a hope that more lives could be saved.

He unfolded the note gingerly and mouthed the words to himself.

Greetings Nico,

I wrote this note beforehand because i already knew what would happen. I had predicted that Ouranos would use the life-for-life tactic to get back Percy's girlfriend. I decided that i would be the sacrificial lamb, the one to for once, really save humanity. I know you would not allow it, so i didnt tell you. I didnt tell anyone. I just want you to recall the few memories together. I beg of you never to forget it. Please. They were the best few in my life and i hope it is yours too.

Nico nodded dumbly to himself and steadied himself before pushing on.

You know, when i first met you, i didnt trust you. I could tell you had gone through lots but i was stubborn. I didnt want another life lost. I changed heart, however, when i saw how self-deprecating you were, how you thought you were unworthy. I felt that too, once upon a time. But unlike you, i had no one to share my woes with, no one to help carry my burden. I didnt want you to feel that way so i befriended you so you could have someone to talk to.

I really attempt to make you feel better. I dont want you mourning over my death.

So well anyway, there was this young man, mourning over the loss of a loved one. He went for a counselling session with a wise wizard. He poured out all his heartache to him and finally, he asked the question,

"Why did she have to die?" The wizard had a sad twinkle in his eye and for the first time that session, he spoke.

"When you go to a garden, do you pick the most beautiful flowers, or the wilted ones?" The heartbroken man was confused by the question, but he answered anyway.

"The most beautiful, of course." The wizard leaned back onto his chair and he nodded.

"Exactly."

I hope you understand what that means Nico. your memories define you, not your parentage. I loved you, as a brother, a friend. You are worthy, Nico di Angelo. You can win this battle.

Win it for me.

Signing off,

Harry

Nico was angry, but he was pleased too. He was glad Harry still thought of him, but angry that he had sacrificed himself. It hadnt been necessary, but since he had done it, he would not let his friend's death go to waste. He used to love the battleground; it was full of death, giving him an unlimited supply of energy. But he would never think of it that way ever again. Every time he stepped on a battlefield, he would relive the sadness of losing a friend, a confidante. He would win this for Harry, he knew it.

Suppressing his emotions, he shadow-travelled to the demigods and the wizards. They were together, huddled in a small pack, sharing their grief and loss. Hermione and Ron were the most affected. They had not managed to say their last words to Harry, but he had. Something clicked in Hermione's mind and she quickly drew out a piece of paper from her rear pocket. It was from Harry.

"Harry passed me this. It was just moments before the...tragedy." Hermione hiccupped and read the note aloud, getting softer and softer with each word.

Hermione and Ron, my two best friends for life:

By the time you read this letter, millions of innocent lives would have been lost, mine included. You two stood by me through everything, never fully taking the credit for your achievements. I should have written an individual note for you two, but i didnt have time. So, here it is. Not much, but worthy of being read.

Hermione. My first female best friend. You were so knowledgeable, smart, intelligent...really suited for ravenclaw, but in the end, you were in gryffindor. I wondered why for such a long time, and only got my answer the day we first fought together. You were courageous, loyalty rolling off you in tides. You were every boy's dream girl, just not mine. You were MY best friend, and nothing was ever going to take that from me, or so i thought. Then came Ouranos. That bitch. I realised my time with you would be short, so i tried to make the best of it. But it was drawing close. Death came knocking on my door, and i went to greet it. Death is inevitable, Hermione, it really is. It comes to everyone, but it just so happened to relish in mine. It walked slowly, every minute every hour every day, creeping up behind me. But i wasnt stupid. I knew what he wanted, and i gave it to him. I dont regret my decision, but it was a choice i really wish i didnt have to make. I know you would understand, and please forgive me. Crying wont make me come back.

Ron. i still often recall those times we sat by the astronomy tower, the way your face lit up, illuminated by the moon. Our talks, our laughs, our squabbles, i'll never forget it. I know how much you love chess, so i bought you a special set just before Nico came. Its still under my bed in the dormitory, if you want it. I may no longer be here physically, but with you, i leave a half of my heart, a piece of my presence.

The best kind of friendship are between different people, where we believe in each other, defend each other, and think that each one deserves the world. Ive had the best kind of friendship with you guys. I hope the feeling is mutual.

You will forever be my best friends. In hell or in heaven. Forever.

I love you guys.

Forever in your hearts,

Harry

Nico's mouth went dry. Why did this kind of things always happen to him? Everyone dead. Always. Left him, abandoned him, ditched him...this list of hurt ran on forever. He silently thought about his own note for Will. Nico knew what he was about to do, but didnt want to. He knew it was for the better good, and he wouldnt regret it. After all, he had given Will a choice that would give him a chance to prove his love and devotion. It would be the test of the century. The test of pure love. He hoped Will would pass it.

Nico turned to Ouranos. Nico threw off his dark cloak and revealed a youth clothed in a black tunic and long tight fitting tan pants, bound together with a rope at his waist. His face was contorted in anger. He slowly drew a long sword from his belt slowly, the blade made a hissing whisper as it was removed from the sheathe. All the while, Nico held Ouranos firmly in his gaze.

Ouranos was wearing a white sleeveless top and a greek styled loincloth. On both hands he had sturdy metal gauntlets. Ouranos bent down and stretched his back. He turned his neck from left to right and popping it with a series of clicks in rapid succession. Then, he proceeded to do the same with the rest of his body as he loosened up the rest of his body. Soren shrugged his shoulders, smiled, and slowly brought one foot behind his back.

Ouranos followed that with a quick flick of his hand, as if to say. "Come on." Towards Nico, the fight was on.

Nico rushed at Ouranos. He dipped and weaved right as he was about to reach him and slashed downwards with the sword. Ournaos parried with one of his gauntlets and the blade clashed against the metal strapped to Nico's arms with a shriek that sent sparks flying into the air. The god was quick and uppercut slashed at the hand of the demigod, attempting to slice through his skin.

Nico sidestepped to the right just enough and the blade passed a hairs breath from his face.

Quickly, before Ouranos could respond with a follow-up, Nico swiftly punched Ouranos in the gut, knocking the wind out of the predominal god, and stunning him for a brief moment.

The fight had taken Ouranos and Nico dangerously close to the edge of the school and Ouranos had his back almost to the wall, despite his counter offensive.

Nico was still open for more attacks though and Ouranos was not done.

The quick blow had opened Ouranos up for another attack and Nico obliged him, putting a simple sidekick into the god's stomach, doubling him over. Ouranos followed that up with a quick rising uppercut to defend himself.

Taking the opening and using the environment to his advantage, Nico back flipped onto the wall and pushed off towards Ouranos. The maneuver sent him front flipping towards Ouranos and just before he reached him, Nico flattened his body out, feet first. Instead of colliding with his adversary though, Ouranos opted to wrap his feet around Nico's neck instead.

The maneuver caught Nico off guard as he was recovering his wits, once again. He had not yet used any of his demigod abilities, and he was getting frustrated. He just wanted this to be done and over with. Still wrapped around Ouranos' neck, Nico summoned the breath of the dead to envelop him and layer him with the cool air of the Underworld. Ouranos flinched and let go of Nico as he dropped below zero degrees but quickly regretted his decision.

A mad twinkle of hellfire glinted in his eyes. Harry died for this moment, and Nico would gladly finish off the enemy. He exploded with the rage he had been containing for the past few days, those days of stress, worry, anxiety...he let it all out. He wanted everyone to feel his pain. His heartache. His burden.

He lifted multiple rocks to his left and raised a team of the undead to his right. He screamed out all his anguish and grief, and the beings reacted strongly, feeding on his negativity. Divine purred softly at his calves and Nico picked her up. In an instant, he was ablaze with hellfire. Gods, what was up with this cat and her emotions? The shadows around the room flickered uncontrollably and the temperature dropped so low that the ground around him turned white with frost. The shadows solidified, a chain at his neck and multiple at his limbs. His voice was icy and it dripped with malice.

"You have killed many. Now, you will suffer." Nico opened fissures in the earth that can swallowed up Ouranos in bits and trapped those scattered pieces in the Underworld. He caused earth tremors so powerful, they shattered the pillars holding up the building and with his final ounce of strength, he levitated all the falling objects and shadow-travelled them out of the school. He collapsed, exhausted, and his friends ran to his side to help him up.

"No, guys, i need to go to Olympus. Wake Will up once im gone." Before they could react, Nico let himself fall into the shadows and disappear, only to be remembered by the wizards as their saviour.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: the last chapter. Yes. anyway, sequel will be up soon. Stay tuned!  
_

Will's eyelids lifted just as Nico disappeared from Hogwarts. He opened his mouth to protest but Nico was already gone. He looked around. Hogwarts looked like an ancient warzone, collapsed pillars, cauldrons lying around, the entire place in ruins. It would take months or even years to get it back to its original stature. Students had their wands poised at a fissure in the Earth and Hermione and Ron's faces were tear-stained. Will looked around for Harry but all he found was an unconscious body, motionless. It was Harry's last remains, his corpse. He was gone. Dead. No. Will could not accept that. Harry had died while Will was unconscious?! NO! Why?! Will stood unsteadily on his two wobbly legs and half-sprinted to Harry. He cradled his body as the demigods ran over.

"Im so...sorry Will. None of us expected this…" the were worried. They knew exactly how depressed Will got when someone he knew died and he hadnt been there to save him. They needed to make him turn his attention away from Harry. It pained them much, but unlike Will, they got over it. They didnt forget it, they remembered, but got over it. They accepted that Harry had gone to a better place. A better world. Without them. But it was fine. They could see him in the future with Nico's help. This struck a bell in Hazel's mind. She measured her words carefully.

"Did...Nico write a note to you? It is a good time to see it." Will picked his head up and nodded vigorously. Whipping out the slightly charred note, Will read it quickly, shaking his head in denial.

Dear Will,

I guess I just wanted to say thank you for going through this tough time with me and staying by my side despite my spiteful attitude. I was just so tired of a demigod's responsibilities you know, especially being a son of Hades. I knew that if anyone dies during this battle, I will be at Olympus to be sent to go to the ends of the world to get them back, revive them or something. My father told me there was a way through another labyrinth, but I never used it, because he told me no one ever come out alive, and i was scared. But this time, I will have the courage to push on.

You were different from Percy. When I was with you, I forgot who I was, and for once, really put my guard down. For you, I could pretend I was happy when I was sad, pretend to be strong when I was hurt. I wish love was perfect as love itself, that all my weaknesses could be hidden. I could mold a pretty lie so you'd be assured, erase my depressed self so I could be your dream partner, everything you ever wanted. I wanted to be a good person, give up on the world, change everything, but then I realised that I had lost my true self, the real me. I polished a stone that could never be a jewel. I modified my lifestyle, my ways, my habits, all for you.

I finally understand how people can lose themselves to love, forget who they are, what they are. I shouldn't have to change to make you want me. I should never have to change for anyone. Because I am made the way I am. I know im different, special, whatever. I don't think like you, walk like you, speak like you, look like you. Im me. Im Nico. And I like the way I am, moody, depressed, cold. I will be like this forever, and you can't expect me to change.

It will never happen.

Well, thanks for having me by your side. When I made a mistake, I'd accuse you of being mean but deep down I knew I was at fault too. But everyone knows its easier to blame someone else. There was a time when I thought that our love would stand the test of time but now, our perfect relationship is being chipped away. You are a great partner, but I constantly make you miserable and hurt, making your life harder than it was meant to be. Im supposed to be the one bearing all the shame and embarrassment of being a child of the Big Three, but somehow, over time, I shifted the blame to my father and mother. I was so angry and hurt, i just lost my mind. I could blame anything. Zeus, Hera, stones, rocks, the undead...anything. And then, i met you

I just want you to think back to the day of our first kiss by the lake at camp. Life could not have been better. I remember the moon lighting up your face and creating the most beautiful sparkle in your eyes. I recall the way your warm hand felt in my cold one and how it trembled because you were nervous. It lasted not more than a few seconds, but those were the best few seconds of my life.

I've thought it through, I think we both have done everything we could to keep this relationship together. We are fighting a losing battle, trying to cut a diamond with a stone. Our problems and constant disagreements always gets blown out of proportion and there simply isn't time for a relationship. You'd just be neglected. By me. I know you love me back, but I can never love you more than you do me.

The person who loves you most will fight with you everyday without a reason. But whenever you're sad, that person will fight with the world to end your sadness. I know you're that person, and I love you for it. But i cant. I cant do so much for you. I'm not good enough.

How many times have I said I hated you, or never wanted to see you again, only to kiss and make up, then get together again? Countless. i am not as sure this would work out. I wished it would.

Just before the battle, on the night Jason and the rest came, I started to make a list of your issues and mine. Mine was longer, pretty obvious huh. Then I realised that it was a complete waste of time. Nobody in this relationship is at fault, other than Aphrodite. We are simply two different personalities, each trying our best to make this work out, but we just can't do it. I have to make the hardest decision of my life. I want you to choose.

I love you, but I want you to really think about whether I am worth your heartache. I want you to choose. Choose a path we have gone down before, or a path where you happiness really lies. As I leave now, my heart is broken, my soul, twisted, my true love, gone. But I won't blame you if you dont choose me. I won't force you into anything. Ever. I guess the hardest part of saying goodbye is when even I don't want to leave you. I love you Will. It is not because I do not love you, hence my departure. Rather, I am afraid of losing you all over again, losing everyone all over again. I really do love you, but I do not deserve you. You do not deserve a person who lives like a ticking bomb, one day he's here, and gone the next. You deserve a person who can always be by your side to love you for eternity and be with you forever. Will, I want you to remember that even though I am gone, you will always have a place in my heart, a place where all my memories of you reside, where I can safely keep my fantasies of our everlasting love. When I'm gone, I know you can find a better, more eligible person that you can properly devote to without worrying how much longer you can spend with him.

Love,

Nico

Tears welled up in his eyes and began rolling down his cheeks like rivulets. No one could express his agony and heartache. He felt the weight of the world collapsing on his shoulders, but he had no time to be moody. He needed to prove his love. His devotion. He needed to get to Olympus. Now. if he left this instant, he should be in time for Nico before he was sent to the other labyrinth. He looked around and found Hermione. Ignoring the other demigods burning questions, he told her he wanted to go to New York, Empire State building.

"Please, Hermione, hurry. I am begging you." Hermione agreed but told him that she wasnt sure it would work. Will didnt care. As long as there was even a slightest chance of going with Nico, he would try anything. Anything at all.

Hermione sighed and waved her wand.

In an instant, Will felt claustrophobic. Unlike Nico's shadow-travelling, this one felt tight and unbreathable, pressed in all directions. The air seemed to push at his chest, and his eyeballs were firmly pushed into his head. His skull felt like it was contracting and there was a small audible pop in his eardrums. But all that only lasted a few seconds. He gasped as the air released its tight grip on him and stood unsteadily. He looked around; he was right in front of the Empire State building. There must be no hesitation now. He ran into the elevator and tapped his foot impatiently as it slowly unhinged itself and rose. He chewed his lips nervously. He hoped he was in time.

The doors opened with a ding and Will sprinted out. This was a real workout. He ran past multiple guards and pushed them away. He stopped in front of the gateway to the meeting area.

"...to save Harry Potter…" that was Nico speaking. Will's heart leapt. He was in time!

"Very well. That could be done." Will's heart skipped a beat.

"NO! WAIT!" the Olympians turned to the sound of the voice. Will panted heavily and Nico shot him a look. That look softened and he almost smiled. Will had passed the test. Will really did love him.

"I request to go with him." Will boldly spoke up and knelt before the gods and goddesses. "Sir." Will added as an afterthought. Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think i will allow that?"

"Father, he is just a child. And, you just sent his father, my brother, down to Earth. Is he not miserable enough?" Athena said in WIll's defence.

"What reasons shall thy give me for letting you go? What does thou gain from it?"

"It...you...dont gain anything from it other than the fact that one of the most powerful demigods will most definitely survive despite the fact that no one has survived that. I really want to go, sir. Please. If not for me, for Hades, your own brother."

Zeus spat on the ground. "That brother? Thy cant care less about him. He may fade for all Thy cares."

"Losing your brother to an enemy is horrible. We all know it. What if Hades decides to let all Hell loose? There is a reason for this balance; the sky, the sea and the underworld. Should Hades decide to slack for even a day, i can assure you, nothing will ever be the same. In addition, i-"

"Fine. You shall accompany him." Nico had a small glimmer in his eyes as he held Will's hand in his. Will smiled back and lovingly pecked him on the forehead. Nico leaned in close to Will and breathed into his ear as Zeus poised his lightning bolt at him

"Next stop," Zeus paused for the lightning bolt to release a cackle. "The Glade."


	22. A/N

Hi guys

heres the link to the next fanfic

sequel

whatever

its called

Getting Harry Back

hope you like it

Link to Solangelo's next adventure: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384863/chapters/48347707

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Its been a while since I wrote this fanfiction, and...I can pretty much really easily say my writing style has changed drastically since. Some of these ideas are cringey, weird, and really just kinda embarrassing to read. I really love writing, and that really was the entire reason I decided to post fanfiction in the first place. I guess I wanted to put some of my work out there for some criticism and all, and to those who did give me feedback, thank you all so much. I can't even begin to say how grateful I am for all of you who read this. 
> 
> All in all, thank you. Really. thank you all sooo much for reading this, some even taking time to correct me and give me kudos even though now I see I dont really deserve it that much.


End file.
